


A Mutual Killing Between Heroes・英雄間の相互殺害　||　BNHA x Danganronpa Crossover

by machigaiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempted Murder, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Murder Mystery, Oh My God, Suicide Attempt, and criticism, awawawa, bnha x danganronpa crossover, danganronpa x bnha crossover, hlkasdhflkhaskjldfh, holy shit people die, pls and thanku, pls comment, where are all the danganronpa bnha crossovers wh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machigaiko/pseuds/machigaiko
Summary: "Yaoyorozu couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. It was a lie! It had to be! She could feel her own heartbeat speed up as the adrenaline added to her growing realization of the situation, as well as the dread pooling in her stomach. She felt sick. She couldn't- she couldn't believe it. Impossible......but maybe the impossible became possible...?"Class 1-A go missing and find themselves in an unknown school. New rules are set in play and their lives seem to be taking a completely new turn for the worst.or I put bnha characters in danganronpa because i dont see why the fuck not hlaksjdhflkjadshf there arent enough danganronpa x bnha crossovers out there
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka & Kaminari Denki
Comments: 93
Kudos: 100





	1. １

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - Major character death (because it's danganronpa), descriptive violence (because it's danganronpa), mentions of suicide (because it's danganronpa), mentions of self harm (because- well, not because of danganronpa but because it's danganronpa), and swearing (because bakugo exists)
> 
> If you are not comfortable with any of these things, please read with caution! I might add warnings if things get too graphic but I also might forget so it's best to be careful!
> 
> If you think I should add any other warnings please let me know! I don't want people getting something they weren't ready for (besides the fact that- ya know... people are going to die because this is danganronpa)
> 
> If you haven't played Danganronpa or watched MHA, this contains kind-of-spoilers! Please be aware of that! If you do not want to be spoiled whatsoever then I advise you do not read this!
> 
> also pls comment the knowledge that my work gets attention will make me feel more motivated hh  
> i really like where my story is going and i think this is my favorite fic ive written with how this is planned so far  
> i know this idea isnt original but like ya know i wanted to add my own little twists and turns to it  
> i mean you dont have to comment if you dont want to but  
> ya know  
> yea

_"What do you mean you don't know where they are?"_

_All Might looked down in shame. His deflated form making him look more weak and pitiful in his sorry state. Aizawa brought a hand up to his face and dragged it down, thinking desperately what they can do, what he should do, what he can do. All of the 1-A students, missing. No way the media will take this kind of discovery lightly, but more importantly were the danger the young heroes, kids might be in._

_He sighed. There was nothing they could do now but try to locate where they could've gone._

_He must keep hope._

\--------------------------------

Yaoyorozu sluggishly opened her eyes to see a... classroom? Her mind felt foggy and her body felt weak, as if all the energy had been sucked out of it. She blinked her eyes open and tried to make sense of where she was and how she got there, only to be left with nothing. The more time she spent in the unknown classroom thinking, the more questions popped up in her head.

_What is going on?_

_Is this a dream?_

_Why would I dream about something like this?_

_How did I get here?_

_Am I alone?_

_Am I in danger?_

She lightly shook her head as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in. Yeah, this classroom was definitely unfamiliar and she had never been here before. While she was busy thinking, she heard the classroom door open. Tensing, she whipped her attention to the door, before relaxing after she saw a very much recognized person- Todoroki. He looked as he always did; stoic, blank, but he looked somewhat disoriented the closer he got to her.

"Todoroki? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What's going on?" Yaoyorozu started spewing out the questions from her head, her mouth leaking her constant spout of questions like a stream of running water. Todoroki continued to stare before cutting her off.

"I won't be able to answer those questions. All of us are wondering those things too. I came here to tell you to go to the gym to meet up with the others so we can discuss the situation together."

"The others?-"

"Everyone else from our class seems to be here too. Now let's go."

Todoroki turned back towards the door he came from as Yaoyorozu snapped out of her momentary daze, hurriedly following Todoroki.

The gym doors swung open and there revealed about half of the class. Iida looked over and offered a robotic wave.

"Yaoyorozu! It's good to see you! It seems we have found ourselves in quite the predicament. If you are feeling well enough, do you mind going to find the rest of the class?" Yaoyorozu smiled

"Thanks! I'm going to hang out around here for a little before I decide to go find the others."

"That's perfectly fine! It is important to feel most comfortable and calm in the most desperate and confusing of situations."

Yaoyorozu nodded and looked around to see who she could talk to. In the small little group of people, she found Hagakure and Ashido talking. She hoped that they were in a better mood than her and would be able to comfort her- as pathetic as that sounded. Dismissing that thought, she walked up to them.

"Hello, Ashido, Hagakure! Are you two doing well?" Yaoyorozu asked kindly.

"Ahaha! I can't say I'm in my usual party mood... in fact I'm pretty worried. But I'm sure I can keep my mood up as long as we're together!"

"Yeah! This seems pretty scary, but, like, we're all friends! We have each others' backs! We can get out of this together! As heroes, and friends!"

Yaoyorozu smiled and hummed in agreement. It seems those two were still feeling unsure but were still optimistic. It was only natural to be scared and confused in a situation like this, after all.

After a while of standing around and waiting, the last of the class entered the gym. Everyone welcomed each other and gave hugs and high fives, almost as if it was some kind of huge reunion of sorts. In a way- it was. But in the middle of the reunion, amongst all of the mixed voices of everyone, a shrill voice broke through the air. Everyone's conversation stopped at once as they heard the sound.

"Ahem. Testing, testing, one, two, three! Ah! There we go! Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, where only the most gifted students manage to enter!"

Everyone stared in shock, confusion, and disbelief. How could they not? That voice, it was similar to that of principal Nezu's but more... sinister? Giggly? Either way, it made goosebumps rise on her skin and shivers ran down her spine. _Hope's Peak Academy? I've never heard of it..._

"What kind of shit are you talking about? Spewing some fucking nonsense about Hope's Peak Academy or whatever. Cut it out! Why are we here?" Bakugo growled. The voice just chuckled strangely.

"Upupupu! I forgot! You don't know what Hope's Peak Academy is! Well, that's a shame, but you'll get to know all about it very soon! But first, comes my introduction!" There was a click of what seemed to be the speakers on the monitors that Yaoyorozu only now noticed clicking off, but it was replaced with a small rustling at the front of the gym; the stage. The next thing they saw was unbelievable.

A small, short, figure bounced from behind the podium and onto it. It looked to be Nezu but half of it was covered in a dark metal. There was an oddly shaped red, glowing eye and a wicked, toothy smile on the dark half and Nezu's normal face on the light half.

"Principal Nezu?!" Midoriya shrieked.

"Not Nezu! That little bastard can go jump in a pit of acid for all I care. He should've just stayed in his little rat lab and actually dealt with all those experiments held on him like a man. But no, he cowarded out like a little mouse. That's all he is, after all. But not me! I, am Mononezu! The much better version of your so-called principal."

Everyone was shocked into silence. This- _mouse_ , this mechanical mouse was Mononezu? Like another version of their principal? He _knows_ their principal? And he hates him? It was all too much to take in at once.

"Too much to take in at once? Don't worry! I'm a very patient man so you can take all the time you need to let my name sink into your shriveled up brains." Mononezu snickered.

"What did you say about my brain?! I bet you're brain is just some mashed up shit you took with you straight from the toilet!" Bakugo roared once more.

"You're absolutely right! But absolutely wrong all at the same time! I will admit, I have less brains than you, but that's only because I don't have one, so there is no need for comparisons. With that, I do not have mashed up shit! I don't even shit at all! Only you disgusting mammals do that! You have absolutely no right to compare me to you bags of meat!"

Bakugo growled and stormed towards the robotic mouse with sparks popping dangerously from his palms.

"Hold on! I bet you wouldn't be attacking me in such a manner if you knew about the rules-"

"Fuck the rules!"

"The rules that are the very that could get you killed right now?" Mononezu's face suddenly went dark and his red eye started glowing.

Bakugo stuttered to a stop and stared at the small machine in front of him.

"I was just going to explain what the rules were before you rudely interrupted me! What do you think killing me will do? Help you get out of here?" Bakugo's furious face faltered.

"Well, what are these rules?" Todoroki's toneless voice called out.

"Upupupu! Little emo boy is speaking up this time! Didn't know you could even bother to stand up to people in a higher position than you. Ya know, with your 'daddy issues' or whatever." Todoroki visibly winced. Only slightly, but it was there. "My purpose here is to monitor you blockheads while you live here in this school for the rest of your life!"

_What. What? For the rest... of our lives?_

"Hey! Cut that out! There's no way you can do that!" Kirishima yelled out defensively, yet anyone could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

"Yeah! Stop your bluffing!" Kaminari added on.

"Jeez Kaminari, I didn't know you were capable of saying such high intellect words." Jiro sneered. Kaminari shot a betrayed look at Jiro.

"Bluffing? Who's bluffing? Because it certainly isn't me! What I speak is the full truth!" Mononezu said. Kirishima pressed on.

"Even if what you're saying is true, there are still pro heroes out there to notice our disappearance! They're still out there to save us!-"

"Ah yes, true heroes. The heroes of the next generation, relying on the heroes of this generation. Is this how you see hero work? Strolling around finding problems and then waiting for actual heroes to deal with the threat while you sit back and give yourself credit for finding the situation in the first place? Is that the kind of hero you'll make? What a hero. I bet a _lot_ of kids are going to look up to you!" Mononezu cackled.

Kirishima's face morphed from one of confidence to one of anguish as he looked down and seemed to try to make himself look as small as possible. Ashido walked over to Kirishima and tried to comfort him as he stopped talking.

"Besides! There's no way those 'pro-heroes' are going to find you here! They'll be too busy dealing with the media's backlash!"

"That's true." Tokoyami muttered. "Letting all of class 1-A go missing, after the other two events, there's definitely going to be a lot of drama tied to this."

"Upupupu! And there's nothing you can do about it!" The stupid mechanical mouse laughed once more. This was a _true_ villain. At the moment it didn't seem like it wanted anything from anyone, just wanted to see their reactions to such horrible news.

"But, is there really nothing we can do?" Hagakure asked desperately. At the moment, everyone looked up at the mouse who had their paw on their mouth and chin as if they were thinking.

"Well, I suppose there is _one_ way to be able to leave the school..." Mononezu started.

"Well you better spit it out!" Bakugo yelled.

"Upupu! Of course! The way to leave this school is known as the Graduation Clause!"

"Graduation Clause?" Sato asked.

"Yes! The Graduation Clause! The only way to leave the school is to go through the process of the Graduation Clause!"

"And what might that be?" Iida spoke up.

"Well, to put it short- it's a simple little game of mutual killing!" The red eye was blazing with light now.

"M-Mutual- killing?" Kaminari shrieked.

"Yup yup! A good ol' killing game where we all kill each other!"

Time seemed to slow as those words reached out ears and resounded in our heads. _Killing each other? To leave we have to... kill? No- this can't- this can't be real. No way... how? Why?_

"It's not only killing though, that would be boring."

"Boring?! _Boring?!_ Are you making us do this whole 'killing game' only for your entertainment?!" Sero's distraught voice rose over the crowd of other mingled voices.

"Well, not really. It isn't just for _my_ entertainment... it's for other's entertainment as well! Of course I wouldn't be the only one enjoying this! Now that would just be cruel!"

Yaoyorozu couldn't believe it. She _couldn't_ believe it. It was a lie! It had to be! She could feel her own heartbeat speed up as the adrenaline added to her growing realization of the situation, as well as the dread pooling in her stomach. She felt sick. She couldn't- she couldn't believe it. Impossible...

...but maybe the impossible became possible...?


	2. ２

_"We've looked everywhere. It's almost like they've all... disappeared."_

_"Disappeared you say? All of them? Every one of them have gone missing and nobody has seen them?"_

_"Yeah. It's strange."_

_"Strange indeed."_

_Nezu and Tsukauchi thought and thought, their thinking leaving no clear answers. All of the students just seemingly... disappearing. Just like that. Tsukauchi sight until he suddenly perked up, remembering something._

_"Hey, so I found this file someone sent me. Whoever sent it is anonymous, so at the moment I can't find anything, but it seems to be a video of sorts. I haven't watched it yet because I didn't have any time, so maybe we could both see what's in it together."_

_Nezu hummed in agreement as Tsukauchi pulled up the video. He pressed the play button._

\--------------------------------

The gym was a mess. Physically, it was quite tidy, but the atmosphere had twisted and turned as people screamed, people started crying, people froze, people tried to curl into themselves, and we all felt the same way. We knew how we all felt, and it made it all the worse, knowing that there was absolutely no strong person who knew how to power through this like it was nothing. There was nothing to hold onto in this mess of a situation everyone found themselves in except for themself- atleast, that's what they thought at the very moment.

Todoroki, being seemingly the only one who wasn't as physically affected, turned to the Mononezu and spoke up, his voice unnaturally uncertain and tainted with fear.

"You said that there were rules, that could kill us. What... did you mean by that?"

"Ah well, I guess they don't necessarily _kill_ you but rules are rules!-"

Right as Mononezu finished his sentence we were something fall onto the ground.

Everyone turned towards the noise to see that it was Sero. He had collapsed to the ground and looked like he had passed out. Ashido started screaming.

"Aaaah! Sero! Sero! You better not die on me! You better not be dead-"

"Upupupu! That is the despair I love seeing so much! I crave the look of pure despair written on everyone's face, especially the pink one's!" Some peoples' expressions started morphing into those of anger as they turned towards the bear-mouse thing again. Before they could do anything though, Mononezu cut them off.

"Oh forget about him already he'll be fine! He's just knocked out after all! He'll wake up. Anyways! I have a little gift for you all!"

"A gift, you say?" Aoyama asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'm not giving you it right now because you already have it! It's that e-Handbook in your pockets! That device! Turn it on and your names will appear on the screens! Make sure you have the right ones! I didn't bother to check who got who's myself."

Everyone slid the 'e-Handbook' out of their pockets and turned them on. Sighs and groans started filling the room as people realized that they'd have to find theirs out of everyone else's. Yaoyorozu could practically hear Mononezu's cackles, even if he wasn't actually producing any noise.

After everyone got their devices to their owners. They turned them on once more, this time their screen lit up to the front page of what seems to be a presentation Mononezu made about the rules.

"Okay! Make sure to remember these rules carefully as breaking them will lead to a _punishment_!"

The screens lit up to show a slide show, showcasing every rule.

"List of Rules:

Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Mononezu is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary."

The screen blinked off. Everyone continued to stare. A meek voice spoke up.

"I-If we were to break these rules. You said there would be a p-punishment? What might that punishment be?" Uraraka's voice shook.

"Oh well, you know. I take rules _very_ seriously, so if anyone were to break those rules then they would be rightfully punished by death!" Mononezu answered cheerily.

"So that's what you meant when you said that the rules could kill Bakugo. He was just about to break them and he didn't even know." Todoroki muttered stoicly.

"You didn't know about it either Icyhot, so don't sit there and act like you're better then m-"

"I wasn't the one who tried to attack Mononezu though. I sat back and waited for stuff to happen." Todoroki replied coldly. Deku ran towards Todoroki to try to calm him down as Kirishima walked slowly up to Bakugo to distract him.

"Anyways! That's all I have to say at the moment! Make sure to make yourself at home, and don't forget to kill! Oh! Before I forget, if you don't end up killing someone in the next two days, I will create a motive!"

"A motive? What kind of motive?" Yaoyorozu finally spoke.

"Greatly depends! You'll just have to find out for yourself. Unless you kill someone! Well, that's enough of me, buh bye!"

And with that, the half black, half white, mouse-bear machine disappeared. It had taken quite a while to try to process everything while Mononezu was talking, but now that he left and there wasn't anything else to pay attention to, Yaoyorozu was just left to think everything through and really think about what would be the best thing to do. _I have to think rationally. I am the class's vice president, I have to be able to be a leader for them. I have to do this._

Yaoyorozu sighed and looked around. All she saw were faces ranging from a despairful shock and straight up anger, save for a few people. Todoroki seemed as apathetic as ever, Mineta seemed to be tied up in Sero's tape, and Iida's face held one of strain but thoughtfulness, and she knew that he was thinking about helping the class as well. Keeping this in mind, she walked up to Iida to create some kind of class-representative-plan.

"Hello Iida. That was... quite the announcement." Iida's head snapped over in Yaoyorozu's direction, his face softening at the realization that it wasn't some other horrifying surprise waiting for him.

"Hm." Iida hummed in acknowledgement. Yaoyorozu took this as her sign to continue.

"I can tell you are trying to think of what best to do in this situation to help the class. I personally think that we should try to make ourselves as comfortable as possible and make ourselves closer than ever as a class so it would be harder to kill each other. Not that I think anyone would kill anyways but it would be nice to feel close and reliant on a dangerous and unknown situation like this. If something goes wrong then we can make a new plan together."

Iida looked and her and nodded, clearing his throat and bringing his hand to the air to get everyone's attention to announce the new plan.

"Attention class 1-A! As the class representatives, Yaoyorozu and I have both agreed that in this situation we should try to get as comfortable as possible-"

"Comfortable? _Comfortable?!_ In a situation like _this_ are you _crazy_?!" Kaminari's shrieks rang out.

"Well we both think that it would be better-"

"You _think_! How can you just expect us to get comfortable in a situation like this?! Where there is a chance we might kill each other, where there's a chance I might die before I get to do anything-"

"Kaminari... I understand your worries, but worrying about the circumstances isn't what's important right now. If we want to get out of this together, we must work together."

A small "Tch. How cheesy." Was heard from Bakugo amongst all the people.

"I- I agree! I think we should all work together and do our bests to keep our moods at our highest!" Ashido cheered as she jumped along with Hagakure and Uraraka, both of them seeming more doubtful and scared than Ashido.

"Yes. For now, we should head towards the dining area and eat. If they expect us to live here forever, then there should be enough to keep us alive." Iida ordered. Iida leaded everyone out of the gym and into the dining room.

Kaminari rushed ahead and reached towards the fridge door in the kitchen and swung it open, immediately marveling at how much food there was. There were shelf-fulls of food. Kirishima and a disoriented looking Sero were close behind Kaminari, a simple "o" expression on their faces. With this, Iida peaked in, noticed all the food and announced that they would all eat together and discuss their thoughts and what they think the class should establish to keep everyone sane.

People seemed to see the situation similarly, mixes of "weird", "insane", "cruel", etc. But everyone was still determined, and that was what was important.

_Yes, this is okay. Everything will be okay. There is no reason to panic. We are heroes, and we will leave this place._

_I have to have hope._


	3. ３

_"You... you think you found something that might help the case?"_

_Aizawa's heart felt like it was on fire. The students had been gone for a week now, and no one had any clue where they were before this._

_"Yes but... we think you should come watch it with us. The beginning- something feels wrong."_

_Aizawa nodded frantically before remembering he was on the phone so he answered with a hasty "On my way." and hung up._

_He rushed over to his car and made his way to Nezu's meeting place where Nezu, Tsukauchi, him and other pro heroes were going to find out where the class of 1-A was. It was almost like Eri's rescue all over again... but more... hopeless..._

_...no..._

_...he wasn't going to give up on hope now._

\--------------------------------

When everyone got their food and found seats for themselves, the Bakusquad immediately stuffed their faces with food. Some people seemed to have lost their appetites but still tried to eat.

"So, it is important to set up rules at times like this to keep each other sane." Iida called out to everyone. The most of the class nodded in agreement, some just continued to stare.

"With that in mind, does anyone have any suggestions?" Hagakure raised her invisible hand.

"Yes, Hagakure?"

"Mineta should be locked up at all times!" Hagakure snapped. Mineta visibly sweated.

"I think that's a little much." Yaoyorozu stated.

"Hey, uhh. I'm feeling a little sick, is it okay if I go back to my room?" Sero hesitantly asked. He seemed more pale than usual and he barely ate anything at all.

"Yes, that's okay. Just make sure to see me when you feel better so I can tell you all the rules we made." Iida ordered. Sero nodded and slowly got up and made his way towards the room with his name on it.

"Kero. I think that instead of having only Mineta locked up at all times, there should be certain times during the day when we don't go out." Asui suggested.

"How about during nighttime? The rules state that 'nighttime' lasts from 10pm to 7am, so during that time everyone should be in their rooms sleeping, and if they're not sleeping then they shouldn't be allowed to leave." Uraraka added.

"That sounds like a good idea! Does everyone agree?" Iida's voice boomed in the room with pride. Everyone seemed to be satisfied enough with the rule if their nods were any indication.

The class dragged on, suggesting rules and seeing if everyone agrees. The rules they were left with agreeing was:

\- No going out during nighttime. Everyone must be in their dorms.

\- You must join the meeting in the morning so Iida can do a head count and everyone can be accounted for.

\- Disobeying the class-agreed rules would lead to dorm detention for a day with someone guarding the door.

The discussion turned into a nice little chat with the class. The air didn't feel so tense anymore and it seems like the majority of the class was doing their best and stayed positive. The dining room was filled with idle chatter and Yaoyorozu liked it. They felt like a nice class for once ever since the moment they all ended up in this place. Nonetheless, Yaoyorozu excused herself and went to go sleep earlier so she could be prepared tomorrow, leaving the class to Iida. He truly was a reliable and trustworthy class representative.

Yaoyorozu walked by all the doors until she saw the one with her name and a pixilated version of her face on it and walked in. When she took sight of the room, she was shocked. The room design was... unique to say the least. There were bright magenta walls and a neon blue flooring. Quite the design indeed. Yaoyorozu dismissed the lack of fashion with these rooms, closing and locking the door behind her and then collapsing onto her bed and drifting asleep.

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7am, nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine!" The monitor lit up with Mononezu's face as his loud, obnoxious voice rang throughout the room. Yaoyorozu opened her tired eyes and rubbed them with the back of her hand. She went to her bathroom to get ready for the day. Taking a quick shower, drying her hair and making a new pair of clothes for herself, she set off for the day and opened her dorm door.

She walked down the hall towards the dining room. She saw some other people lingering about in the hallway, chatting among themselves. Yaoyorozu slowed so they could notice her and she signaled for them to make their way to the dining room. Went she got to the dining room, a little less than half the class was already at their seats, eating their breakfast. She went over to the kitchen and made her food, bringing her food to the table and sitting down.

As she ate, more and more people filed in. They all got their food and sat down. Soon enough everyone was there... well, almost everyone. Sero still hadn't shown up.

"Where is Sero?" Iida asked.

"Oh, he told me that he was still feeling sick so we should start the meeting without him." Kirishima answered.

That was odd. Sero still wasn't feeling well. It seems the most of the class had already adjusted to the situation, well, as much as they could. Being in an area where killing is allowed- _encouraged_ even wasn't the most reassuring thing ever, but since it was all between the class, it should be fine. _Maybe he has some sort of trauma related to this kind of thing_. Yaoyorozu could do nothing but guess. Iida announced the meeting was starting and Yaoyorozu pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind as the room quieted down.

"First off, good morning everyone! It is good to start the day encouragingly so we are able to power through it, especially in these conditions. First I will ask, how have you all slept?" The answers ranged from simple thumbs up to groans coming from the people who clearly looked tired. Iida nodded and continued leading the conversation.

For the most part, no one had had many complications understanding how the school worked, and most of the class agreed to explore the school and understand what is where. Some people decided to group up and explore the school with their close friends. Jiro asked if she could explore the place with Yaoyorozu and she agreed. With that, the meeting was dismissed.

They both decided to explore the school grounds and took note of the rooms on the way. Right outside the storage room, there seemed to be a creaking noise. Jiro looked down in surprise.

"A creaky floorboard? With tiles? How strange. I wonder how you mess tiling up enough to let that happen." Jiro retorted. Yaoyorozu chuckled.

They continued briefly looking through each room and taking note of which room was where. Finally, after checking the majority of the place, the two of them decided to go up for lunch and discuss what they found.

"So we found a gymnasium, restrooms, an infirmary, AV room, two classrooms-"

"-and way too many creaky tiles. Like seriously how does that happen." Jiro finished. Yaoyorozu smiled.

"Indeed. How does one manage to mess up tiling and make it creaky." She agreed.

The two chattered happily as they finished up eating their lunches. Jiro said that she was going to go back to her dorm to hang out with Kaminari. Yaoyorozu nodded and waved her fairwell as she walked back to her own dorm.

Closing the door, Yaoyorozu looked around her own dorm to find something to do, hopefully. Nothing. There were books lines up on a bookshelf, so maybe one of them might catch her interest and she could read it. Maybe learn something new. Yaoyorozu nodded to herself at that. She would hang out and read until the dinner meeting.

In the middle of reading a book that barely interested her though, she heard a knock on her door. Getting up, she opened the door to reveal Kaminari.

"Hey Yaomomo!" He smiled cheerily.

"Hello Kaminari. Is there something you need?"

"Well, yeah, actually. I was wondering if you could make some sound-proof panels"

"Sound-proof panels? Why would you need those?"

"Ah, well, Jiro asked me if I wanted to practice playing guitar with her, and we're going to need some sound-proof panels so we don't disturb anybody else."

Yaoyorozu took a moment and nodded.

"I think I might be able to do that. How many do you need?"

"Well, I think maybe 10, or 20?"

"Ah, okay. I'll have them for you after dinner since I don't have much to work with right now. Is that okay?" 

"Yeah, just leave them outside my dorm. Thanks!"

Yaoyorozu nodded as Kaminari left. She closed the door again.

The day passed as quickly as it had started. The dinner meeting had been dismissed and there was not much to report besides where each room was, what was in it, the discovery that the rooms are sound proof, and all the places with creaky tiles. The dinner sounds had turned into people talking with each other just as it had the day before. How some people seemed to have something to talk about all the time, especially during a time like this, Yaoyorozu had no idea. Once again, the time passed and the nighttime announcement told everyone that it was time to go to their dorms.

Iida announced that he would stay behind every night to make sure everyone went to their dorms and didn't sneak off somewhere else. The class agreed, save for a few people who looked skeptically at Iida. Yaoyorozu didn't think about it too much before she dropped off the sound-proof panels that she made and headed back to her dorm and fell back onto her bed, closing her eyes and sleeping once more.

When Yaoyorozu woke up, she heard a muffled sounds from outside her dorm. She never really was a light sleeper, so she wondered how that seemed to wake her up. Immediately after, the morning announcement came on. Was that the morning announcement? She couldn't tell. Were those little bells always at the beginning of the announcement? When she opened her eyes, she felt tired, like she hadn't actually slept through the whole night. When her consciousness returned to her, she started making out what Mononezu was actually saying.

"...as been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the Class Trial will begin!"

... _What? Huh? What... does he mean...?_ Yaoyorozu snapped her eyes open as she hurriedly got ready. Dread poured into her gut as she recognized that the announcement was different than the morning announcement. She took a quick glance at the clock and realized that it was barely even morning time yet, it was 6:57am. _What was discovered? Class trial?! What could he possibly mean?!_ Yaoyorozu felt like she knew, yet she didn't want to believe it. She shot her hand out towards the doorknob but then paused.

_We all agreed to the rule that we wouldn't go out before 7am... no. This is important. It's going to be considered daytime in only a few minutes. A few minutes shouldn't make that much of a difference._ She shook her head and opened the door, hastily making her way down the hallway. When she got to the main intersection of the hall, she swiveled her head left and right, and at that moment, the moment her eyes made contact with Iida's trembling form, her world started swimming.

She stumbled towards what Iida was looking at and...


	4. ４

_"Upupupu! I'm sure you've noticed by now, but your precious little 'future heroes' have seemingly disappeared!"_

_On the screen appeared a creature that looked like Nezu, but half of its entire body was covered in black metal and an oddly shaped red glowing eye and unsettling smile on its face. Tsukauchi narrowed his eyes and Aizawa watched ever-so stoically, though anyone could see the anxiety reflecting in his eyes. The other pro heroes stared with shock and their bodies tense. Nezu looked on in interest. It was interesting to see a mimic of him but its own evil twist to it._

_"Don't worry though! Your students are right here where I am! I can't say if they're alive or not though. Upupupupu!"_

_That made all the people in the room bristle. The students were in danger. They all knew that but the students were all on the verge of death? All those heroes in training, dead. Gone. Everything they've worked for, all for nothing. Just to die like this. Even if there was a chance of survival, there's no doubt that there would be lots of trauma included._

_"Ah! I almost forgot! I never gave you my name! I'm Mononezu! Puhuhuhu! From here on out you'll be given little tiny updates on the heroes' lives! Enjoy the show!" And with that, the video turned off._

_Everyone was shocked into silence._

_The kids seemed to be in more danger than the heroes ever thought._

\--------------------------------

_No... no... how could this happen... ? We were all a class, heroes, friends. How..._ _how did it end up like..._

_...this?_

There lied the body of Sero, bright pink pouring out of his head. Iida was staring bewildered at the body and Yaoyorozu barely registered Mineta who was at the back of the room, looking over the shelves. More people sleepily stumbled over and witnessed the body, the area filled with screams, waking more people up, Ashido started crying as she dropped to her knees and collapsed next to Sero, tears streaming down her face. Kaminari looked horrified and Bakugo had a pained expression on his face.

Bakugo stood there before speeding towards Mineta, harshly lifting him off the ground by the collar as he screamed.

"You fucker! You killed Sero didn't you! Why else would be walking around along the shelves acting as if nothing happened! YOU SICKENING SON OF A BITC-"

"That's enough Bakugo!" Iida commanded, albeit weakly.

Bakugo turned to Iida before shoving Mineta back onto the ground. Through the whole interaction, Mineta's face had barely changed. It seemed he was dazed from shock. Right after Bakugo started making his way out the room, a _boing_ was heard.

"Nyohoho you really are one violent bunch! It's only been a few days, and you're all already killing!" _What? What what what what what what what what-_

"Killing? Are you s-saying... no..." Uraraka stuttered tearfully.

"You don't mean that one of _us_ killed Sero, are you?" Asui finished.

"Well of course one of you did! It would simply be unfair if _I_ had done it! Besides, it's the rules, and you know just how much I _love_ the rules!" No one dared to say a word after the realization that _someone_ , someone they had known ever since the beginning of the year, had managed to kill one of their classmates.

"Speaking of rules! You should check your e-Handbooks! I added a few more rules there too! Well, you heard my announcement; you only have a certain amount of time before the Class Trial starts, so get to investigating! Or just mope around in sorrow if that's more your taste. Oh! Here are your Mononezu files! I almost forgot!"

"Mononezu files?" Uraraka asked hesitantly.

"Mononezu files! You should see what's inside for yourself!" After Mononezu explained, he whizzed away.

_Sero... he was going to make such a good hero. I could see it. He felt sick to his stomach after learning about the conditions of the killing game and missed his opportunity to really get back together with everyone as he opted to stay locked in his dorm instead... perhaps out of paranoia? Instead of doing him any good, he ended up dead. Right inside the storage room... right next to the shelf with tape... what a disgustingly cruel fate._

Yaoyorozu stared at Sero's inanimate body once more before pulling her e-Handbook out to check the new rules:

Rule #7: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.

Rule #8: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

Rule #9: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed.

_Sickening. Absolutely sickening. All of it. If we don't get the right person we all die, and if we do then they die? How cruel._ She felt like throwing up from it. It was just a lose-lose situation. Her classmates seemed to agree as all around her she heard yells of disapproval and horror. After trying to think about it rationally, Yaoyorozu concluded that it's better to lose 1 life than 18. She knew that to find out who did it, there is a small chance that they'll just admit it since they haven't done so already, so she should go looking around for clues. Before she did that though, she checked the "Mononezu file" that the robotic mouse had given out.

_Hanta Sero_

_Birthday- July 28th_

_Age- 16_

_Gender- Male_

_Height- 5' 9 3/4''_

_Blood Type- B_

_Quirk- Tape_

_The victim is Hanta Sero._

_The body was discovered in the storage room near the entrance._

_He suffered a head injury._

_So this contains information on the person who has died. This should be useful for clues. But I can't investigate alone._ Yaoyorozu turned to face everyone.

"Everyone! If you've read the new rules added, you will know that our lives are on the line if we don't figure out who committed the murder-"

"Wait, you actually believe what Mononezu said? That one of us killed Sero? You're just willing to just doubt out whole class like that?" Kaminari yelled.

"I- I don't want to imagine that someone in our class did it, but if someone truly did, then if we go to the trial unprepared, all of our lives will be taken. So I say that for now, with the time that we are given, we should investigate and find clues that could be related to the crime."

Kaminari opened his mouth to say more, but no words came out. He closed it and soon after nodded, walking into the room and immediately looking around.

Yaoyorozu quickly made a notepad and pen for herself, planning to write down any information that might prove useful later. With that, she looked around Sero's body and analyzed the crime scene. _A weight next to the body, a stab wound in Sero's head._ She wrote those two facts down and then started inspecting the room.

After she had done a search around the room for any clues, she walked out with her newly acquired notes:

\- Weight on the floor

\- Stab wound on the back of Sero's head

\- Misplaced box cutter on shelf

She nodded to herself and decided to check out the school grounds, just in case there was a clue there. She walked over to the gym and noticed a stack of sound-proof panels there, identical to the ones she gave Kaminari yesterday. She inspected them and then noticed a few thick drops of dry blood on one of the panels. Writing it down on her notepad, she continued to look through the building.

Winding back up into the dorm area, Yaoyorozu started asking around. First person who was highly suspicious was Mineta, meaning he was the first person she was going to talk to, as much as she didn't want to. She looked around for the familiar mob of purple balls that sat on the boys head and headed over his way.

"Mineta. Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" Yaoyorozu asked as kindly as she could.

"Oh? What kind of questions." Mineta said with a smirk. _I'm surprised he's still able to keep up this attitude even when one of our classmates have just died and all of our lives are in danger._

"I would like to ask what you were doing this morning when the body was discovered." She said. Mineta froze.

"I didn't do it! I swear! You've got to trust me!-"

"I'm not saying you did it, I'm just asking what you were doing. Right now, everyone's a suspect."

"Oh, well, okay. Well I- uhm. I left my dorm, this morning, and, uh... I went to the storage room to... get something." Yaoyorozu's eyes narrowed. It was obvious Mineta was trying to come up with a lie or he was struggling to say what happened, but at the moment she just needed to hear what he had to say. Whether what he said was true or not would be revealed in the trial... she hopes.

"When I opened the door, Sero was already just laying there. I- I started investigating a little after that."

"So that's why you were looking over the shelves and everything?"

"Yeah."  
Yaoyorozu nodded and moved on to another person who might seem suspicious; Iida. She didn't want to believe that a fellow class representative had anything to do with the murder but everyone was a suspect in this situation.

"Hey, Iida. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Hm? Oh, not at all! What questions do you have?"

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing this morning when the murder took place."

"A- Ah, I see. Well, I woke up a little earlier than the morning announcement because as class representative I must be there for the class when they wake up, so when I left, I heard shuffling in the storage room, and the light was on in the room. The door was also open. I went to go check inside and found Sero there. That's when the announcement went off." Iida finished. Yaoyorozu wrote that down on her notepad and thanked Iida before heading off back to the storage room again to hopefully ask more people questions.

On her way back to the storage room, she crossed Kaminari's dorm, which was left open. A lot of dorm room doors were left open due to the rush people went through to see what was going on. But as she passed Kaminari's, she saw a piece of paper on the ground. Just to be safe, she knocked on the opened door of Kaminari's dorm to alert anyone who's inside of her presence. When she didn't get an answer, she stepped inside the dorm and picked up the piece of paper. It was a note.

_Kaminari,_

_Hey so I thought of this idea. Since we're stuck here there's not really many chances to see the good stuff, you know? So I thought of a plan where we can get our_ hands _right on those desires I know you have. I have it too. So meet me in the storage room at 1am tonight. I'll give more details there._

_\- Mineta_

Yaoyorozu felt sick just reading the letter. Hopefully whatever Mineta's plan was failed. Either way, it was evidence, so Yaoyorozu wrote it on her notepad, folded the piece of paper and made a small paperclip to clip it to her notes.

She continued her walk to the storage room and walked inside. There wasn't anyone there, unfortunately. Yaoyorozu decided to check Sero's body because she was sure when it came to murder mysteries, the body itself held the most clues. Luckily, during her inspection, she noticed a part of Sero's clothes that wasn't drenched with blood had a blood stain on it, along with a small tear in the middle of the stain. Nodding at her discovery, Yaoyorozu wrote down her findings and stood up once more, ready to ask more people before her thoughts were cut off from the static of the nearby monitor.

"Ahem, I'm getting tired of waiting here... Let's get things started, shall we? It's the event you've all been waiting for... The Class Trial! Without further ado, I'll now announce the rendezvous point! Please enter the red door on the first floor of the school zone. Upupu, seeee you soooon!" Yaoyorozu panicked for a little. She didn't think she had enough evidence to figure it out. There was still no clear selection of people who could've done it. She shook her head and reminded herself that the truth should come out during the class trial.

She got up and walked with everyone else towards the red door. Opening it and piling in with a the mob of people. After the last few people trickled in, the monitor buzzed to life again.

"Upupu, you're all here? In that case... Please board the elevator at the front of the room. That will take you guys to the courtroom. That courtroom will determine you guys' fate... Upupu... I'll be one step ahead of you, waiting for your arrival!"

The elevator doors rattled open as everyone stepped inside. The elevator doors then shuttered close as we sunk deeper and deeper. The slight trembling of the elevator only added more to the anxiety coating the air, suffocating all of us. This is it, this is the moment of truth. The moment in which we find out who killed Sero and why. Why they felt the need to _murder_ our fellow classmate, our friend.

Soon, the elevator shook to a stop, the door opening to reveal a courtroom with 20 stands, one of them being taken up by a pole with a picture of Sero on the top of it with an X on it, crossed out with red tape. The room's style mimicked the tacky design of the dorms and the whole school itself. On each stand had a fellow classmate's name on it.

"Nyohoho! You're finally here!" The familiar voice of Mononezu rang out throughout the courtroom.

"How 'bout it? Is this truly the courtroom as you imagined it? We're talkin' Hollywood-level realism, here!"

"Hollywood-level realism my ass! Do you have even a sense of fashion sense in that machine of yours, or do I have to beat one into ya?!" Bakugo yelled. Kirishima held Bakugo's arm just in case Bakugo decides to launch himself at Mononezu and get himself killed.

"Right, right! You guys, please find the seat with your name on it."

We all did as we were told as we stood behind our stands and formed a circle, forced into a situation in which we can see each others' faces clearly, spreading doubt and uneasiness into every corner of the room. Mononezu perched onto his throne and with that, the Class Trial began.

\---------------------

I tried my best to recreate Sero's death discovery thing using bnha references and an image for the background. I'm not the best editor/artist so it might not be that great but here it is:


	5. ５

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo heyo! So for the trial, since it's heavily dialogue-based, there's going to be a little format:
> 
> (Character) "dialogue"
> 
> Unfortunately, this means I can't really explain the expression on the characters' faces, so I might make drawings of the most important parts. For this you're really going to have to do your best to guess/imagine what the character looks/sounds like while they're saying something.
> 
> kk hope you enjoy the chapter! Let me know who you thought it was and how you felt about who the killer really is!

_"We have to get to the kids as soon as possible!"_

_"Yes, but we can't just go rushing in. If they sent a video like this, it's likely they already have a plan."_

_All Might sat at the meeting, despite the fact that he was a retired hero and couldn't do much about the situation, he still wanted- needed updates on how the class was doing- how his predecessor was doing._

_He couldn't continue to be this useless._

_He had to do something._

_But what could he do... ?_

\--------------------------------

(Iida) "Okay, this trial is used to find the culprit; the one who killed Sero."

(Ashido) "Well isn't it obvious that Mineta did it?! He was the first on there and he was just busy moping around after all!"

(Tokoyami) "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves and really think about this rationally. We can narrow down who the culprit is that way."

(Hagakure) "Well, it's already clear that he was stabbed in the back of his head..."

(Mineta) "-and I'm not tall enough to do that! No way I could've done it!"

(Hagakure) "You could've used your 'sticky balls' or whatever!"

(Mineta) "S-sticky balls?"

(Hagakure) "You know what I mean you disgusting little pig!"

(Yaoyorozu) "Hey, stop. While I agree Sero was stabbed in the back of the head, I don't think it was directly from behind. The floor around the storage room was creaky and noisy, so if they tried to sneak up behind him, he would've heard. Stabbing him right from behind also wouldn't explain all the items found in the room."

(Mineta) "Y-Yeah."

(Hagakure) "That still means you could've done it!"

(Everyone) "..."

(Kirishima) "So... what now?"

(Ashido) "What I want to know is what Sero was doing out so late at night. I mean we haven't even seen him all day, what's got him coming out of his room now?"

(Hagakure) "And what _I_ want to know is what Mineta was doing out there late at night!"

(Kaminari) "Y-Yeah, Mineta! What _were_ you doing out that late at night. We all a-agreed to not going out at night!"

(Yaoyorozu) "Actually Kaminari, you should know the answer to that."

(Kaminari) "H-Huh?! What do you mean? I didn't even go out at night! I-"

(Aoyama) "That could very well be a lie~"

(Yaoyorozu) "What I mean is that I found a note in your room."

(Kaminari) "M-My room?! What the hell were you doing in my room?!"

(Yaoyorozu) "The door was left open and I knocked just in case you were in there. My apologies, but it was a piece of evidence."

Yaoyorozu unclipped the folded note and handed it around for everyone to read.

_Kaminari,_

_Hey so I thought of this idea. Since we're stuck here there's not really many chances to see the good stuff, you know? So I thought of a plan where we can get our_ hands _right on those desires I know you have. I have it too. So meet me in the storage room at 1am tonight. I'll give more details there._

_\- Mineta_

The girls were appalled and most of the boys were disgusted.

(Hagakure) "You disgusting little pervert! Complaining that Yaomomo was in your room when you were about to sneak into one of ours!"

(Asui) "I don't think we should blame him for this note. After all, it was Mineta who wrote it. We don't even know if Kaminari read the note at all."

(Mineta) "That's a shame. I was really excited when I wrote that note..."

(Jiro) "Can you shut up?"

(Mineta) "..."

(Kaminari) "O-Okay. Well. I... did read the note..."

(Hagakure) "Ew!-"

(Kaminari) "But I didn't end up going to go see Mineta. I didn't want to break the nighttime rule we all agreed to and I wasn't just going to stay up that late for whatever Mineta wanted. That's too low for me to stoop."

(Hagakure) "I see."

(Ashido) "Yes yes but this still doesn't explain why Sero went out at night!"

(Midoriya) "Well, we had our nighttime rule in place, but Mineta didn't..."

(Kirishima) "Oh yeah! You guys do remember how Sero left the meeting right after we got here because he felt sick?"

(Tokoyami) "Indeed. An unknown cloak of darkness seemed to shadow him when he claimed he felt sick."

(Kirishima) "Well, he kinda wasn't there when we made those rules, and I don't think he ever left to get them clarified. He must've not known about the nighttime rule."

(Ojiro) "While that is true, why nighttime? Iida told him to go to him when he felt better so he could explain the rules. No one would've been awake at night."

(Sato) "Maybe he was hungry?"

(Jiro) "While it's true that he would definitely be hungry after not eating for so long, why would he go to the storage room and not the cafeteria?"

(Uraraka) "Wait, but don't the doors to the cafeteria lock during nighttime?"

(Jiro) "Yes, but he never came to our little meetings and passed out midway of Mononezu's announcement-"

(Mononezu) "Rude much."

(Jiro) "-so he wouldn't have known."

(Midoriya) "It all doesn't make any sense..."

(Bakugo) "You don't need to say that out loud, Deku."

(Asui) "Kero, so Sero also missed out on exploring the area."

(Uraraka) "So he mistook the storage room for the cafeteria?"

(Todoroki) "That would seem like somewhat of a logical explanation considering that the storage room is right next to the cafeteria. But there were signs next to each door, how could he mess that up?"

(Kaminari) "I mean he did look pretty out of shape last time we saw him. He could've gotten worse?"

(Bakugo) "So much worse that he apparently went blind."

(Ashido) "What if he wanted to look for food in the storage room?"

(Tokoyami) "Food... in the storage room?"

(Ashido) "I mean, yeah! Do you guys not store food in storage rooms?"

(Uraraka) "I know I don't."

(Hagakure) "Nope"

(Asui) "I'm concerned, Ashido."

(Ashido) "W-Well, hey! We don't know if Sero didn't do that! Besides, it's a storage room right next to the kitchen, so it would only be natural to think that that storage room would hold at least some kind of food, right?"

(Kaminari) "Does that room _look_ like it would have any food? I don't think so."

(Midoriya) "But Sero didn't see the inside of the storage room. When he did, that's when he died."

(Ojiro) "Are we even sure he died there?"

(Kirishima) "What do you mean?"

(Bakugo) "Of course he died there! How dumb do you have to be to question that?!"

(Ojiro) "Well, I was just thinking about the possibilities-"

(Shoji) "There is no way Sero was killed anywhere else. The blood had pooled around him and there were no blood streaks."

(Ojiro) "But that's the thing. When we found Sero, he was still bleeding quite a lot, so what if he was killed somewhere else, brought over to the storage room to confuse us, the killer cleaned up the rest of the blood and then let Sero's still bleeding head bleed onto the floor?"

(Uraraka) "But that would've taken forever! Surely someone would've found them if they did that!"

(Iida) "Do we even know how long they had to clean up all the blood?"

(Yaoyorozu) "We can narrow the time down by using the time you went to bed and the time Mineta left his dorm."

(Mineta) "See? My plan didn't completely fail. While I didn't get to get what I wanted, my plan did help out this class trial-"

(Hagakure) "Yeah yeah whatever. You're probably the one who killed Sero anyways. Just tell us when you went outside!"

(Mineta) "Okay, okay! Jeez! Well, I was planning to go out at 12:50 so I could be there for Kaminari, but I got sleepy and accidentally dozed off, so I think I left around 1:20."

(Iida) "I went back to my dorm at 10:30!"

(Shoji) "So there was a time gap of almost 3 hours."

(Uraraka) "No way they could get blood cleaned up that fast without a speck left behind!"

(Ojiro) "It's still easy to clean when it's wet."

(Todoroki) "But wasn't his head still bleeding when we found him? If he was still bleeding when we found him, wouldn't he have been bleeding much more when he was just killed? That would've been a lot more blood to clean up."

(Midoriya) "That much blood would've been way too much to clean up within 3 hours, let alone set up the crime scene and make it back to their dorm and act like nothing happened."

(Tokoyami) "If the murder really did take place in a different location, I highly doubt it would be very far from the storage room since if it was too far then it would've left too many streaks of blood to be able to clean up spotless."

(Ojiro) "But you might be underestimating the skill of the culprit. It would've been hard, but not impossible."

(Yaoyorozu) "While it's true that that's a possibility, there are still so many other clues to consider."

(Aoyama) "Other clues, you say? What might these other clues be?~"

(Yaoyorozu) "Well, while I was investigating outside the gym, I found a stack of sound-proof panels, and one of them had dried blood on it."

(Midoriya) "Dried blood on an object that was nowhere near the crime scene?"

(Bakugo) "It's more likely than you think."

(Kaminari) "Did- Did Bakugo just try to meme?"

(Kirishima) "Holy shit..."

(Bakugo) "What of it?!"

(Shoji) "The sound-proof panels- if they have blood on it, then they _have_ to do something with the crime... but what?"

(Sato) "Maybe some kind of contraption was used?"

(Asui) "Contraptions... that reminds me of what I saw on top of the door during the investigation."

(Kaminari) "Door? What door?"

(Asui) "The door to the storage room. On top of it, there were some scrape marks, as if something had slid across it."

(Yaoyorozu) "Could that have something to do with the weight found right next to Sero's body?"

(Bakugo) "Hold on. What did the scrape marks look like?"

(Asui) "Well, they weren't all that visible, but there was just a block-shaped area that had been scratched. The rest of the door seemed fine."

(Bakugo) "M'kay..."

Bakugo then whipped out the weight from his pocket.

(Uraraka) "You've been carrying around the weight this whole time?!"

(Kirishima) "No wonder your pants droop so low-"

(Bakugo) "Shut up!"

After inspecting the weight by himself, Bakugo hummed and pocketed the weight once more.

(Ashido) "Aww, you're not even going to let us see?"

(Bakugo) "What's there to see?! Some metal junk? I already confirmed my suspicions."

(Asui) "Suspicions?"

(Bakugo) "Those scrape marks that you described match the weight almost perfectly."

(Ojiro) "So the weight somehow ended up on top of the door and scraped it?"

(Tokoyami) "That would appear to be the case."

(Midoriya) "Ah! If the weight was on the top of the door before Sero entered the room-"

(Kaminari) "-it would've killed him! Great work everybody, we found out how Sero was killed! So now we have to figure out-"

(Uraraka) "But wait, the weight falling on him wouldn't kill him, it would only knock him out at most. Also Sero was clearly stabbed in the head."

(Tokoyami) "Perhaps the weight has something to do with the stab mark."

(Kaminari) "But how would a block-shaped weight stab someone?"

(Ashido) "That's what I should be asking you because you said that Sero died from the weight that fell!"

(Kaminari) "I wasn't really thinking, okay?"

(Bakugo) "Some sort of knife probably fell along with the weight and the weight was just extra force to push the knife in."

(Kirishima) "That sounds like the most reasonable solution. All right Bakubro you rock man!"

(Bakugo) "Tch."

(Iida) "But there was no knife at the crime scene!"

(Bakugo) "Well clearly that means they didn't leave the knife at the crime scene! Crime scenes can be tampered with you know!"

(Sato) "But all the knives were where they're supposed to be when I checked the kitchen."

(Ojiro) "And the dining room is locked at night so there would be no way to get the knife or return the knife."

(Kaminari) "So... they didn't use the weight to drop a knife on Sero?"

(Yaoyorozu) "No, I think they did use the weight to drop something sharp on Sero, but I don't think it was a knife."

(Uraraka) "Then what could've been used?"

(Yaoyorozu) "I think it was the box cutter I found in the storage room."

(Ojiro) "But isn't it like... normal to find box cutters in a place like a storage room?"

(Yaoyorozu) "Yes, but the specific box cutter I mentioned wasn't where it was supposed to be. The box cutter I found was inside one of the cardboard boxes in the corners of the room."

(Hagakure) "Now _that_ certainly isn't normal."

(Ashido) "So we can all agree that the box cutter was used to kill Sero?"

(Asui) "Can I ask a question first? Yaoyorozu, when you mentioned the box cutter as evidence, you only mentioned how it was misplaced. Was there no blood on it or anything like that?"

(Yaoyorozu) "No, there was no blood on the box cutter..."

(Kaminari) "No blood?"

(Sato) "But that shouldn't be a big deal. The killer could've just cleaned the box cutter off."

(Todoroki) "Water can't be used during nighttime, remember?"

(Sato) "Oh, yeah..."

(Ashido) "I'm confused. So was the box cutter used or not used?"

(Ojiro) "It couldn't have been washed at the time so it can't be washed at all."

(Mineta) "What if they licked it clean?"

(Hagakure) "Ew! What a gross thing to do! So unsanitary!"

(Mineta) "Still a possibility!"

(Kirishima) "Yes, but not the only possibility. You gotta chill dude..."

(Kaminari) "What if they wiped it on their clothes?"

(Ojiro) "That would be too difficult! You can't just wipe off dry blood with a dry uniform and have not even a single trace of blood linger!"

(Yaoyorozu) "No, that's wrong! You said so yourself!"

(Ojiro) "I- what?"

(Yaoyorozu) "You said that blood is easy to clean when it's still wet."

_(Uraraka) "No way they could get blood cleaned up that fast without a speck left behind!"_

_(Ojiro) "It's still easy to clean when it's wet."_

(Ojiro) "Well... that's true. But there was no trace of the cutter being wiped on Sero."

(Yaoyorozu) "Actually, there was. There was an area at the bottom of Sero's uniform that was stained in blood, a completely different area from the part that got bloodied from his wound. In the middle of the stain there was a cut in Sero's uniform, so the culprit most likely wiped the wet blood onto the uniform, leaving the cut and dried blood."

(Ojiro) "That makes sense. Yeah. That's probably what happened. Sorry."

(Yaoyorozu) "It's fine. It's good to question things so we can clear more up anyways."

(Deku) "So now that that's cleared up, the sound-proof panels have something to do with this, right? I think that the sound-proof panels were set up in the room to muffle the impact, which is why there is blood on the one that Yaoyorozu found."

(Bakugo) "No it wouldn't ya damn nerd! The impact would've happened right when Sero opened the door, meaning he would have no time to close it behind him! At that point the sound proof panels are useless since the door would be left open!"

(Shoji) "The sound would just be heard through the open door and the sound-proof panels wouldn't do anything."

(Asui) "What if they were used for something else?"

(Iida) "What other object would be at risk for making noise when the door to the storage room wasn't open?"

(Uraraka) "Well that's what we have to find out, right?"

(Kaminari) "But the only things that fell and would've made noise would the the weight and box cutter, and Sero's body if you're counting that."

(Mineta) "But the door would be open when all of those fell, so the sound-proof panels couldn't be used for that..."

(Hagakure) "The more that I think about it... the more lucky I think the culprit is that none of us happened to hear the impact of the weight, box cutter, and Sero's body."

(Tokoyami) "I do have a question though... if the weight and box cutter were set up to fall when the door opened, how did the culprit leave without knocking the weight and cutter down?"

(Uraraka) "What if they never left? Like they just stayed in the room after they set everything up?"

(Jiro) "Are you sure that's what happened?"

(Uraraka) "I don't see why not-"

(Kaminari) "But then Sero would've saw them!"

(Bakugo) "Not like he could do anything about it anyways."

(Kaminari) "W-Well- I guess that's true..."

(Jiro) "What reason would they have to stay in the room? If they had stayed in the room their trap would be set for no reason. All they would need is for someone to go into the room and they could stab them."

(Midoriya) "There would be a chance they would fight back though."

(Jiro) "..."

(Tokoyami) "While that is a possibility, there is no proof, proving that they stayed in the room and no proof against that fact that they left."

(Sato) "No proof against- no! They definitely didn't leave! There's no way they could've kept the weight and box cutter on the door if they left!"

(Todoroki) "And there seems to be no other entrance or exit to and from the storage room..."

(Mineta) "A-Actually, I-"

(Kaminari) "Yeah, so it must be impossible!"

(Mineta) "I have something that might-"

(Hagakure) "Yup! No way! The culprit stayed in the room!"

(Mineta) "Hey..."

(Tokoyami) "It seems to be the case..."

(Mineta) "Hey!"

(Uraraka) "Hm?"

(Mineta) "I have something that might have to do with this!"

(Bakugo) "Well stop being a fucking coward and speak up!"

(Mineta) "I'm _trying_ okay?!"

(Yaoyorozu) "What is the thing that you found?"

(Mineta) "W-Well, when I went to the storage room, along with the weight, there was also a broom with blood on the stick of it. There wasn't a lot of it..."

(Hagakure) "Why didn't you mention it earlier?"

(Mineta) "I-I thought Yaoyorozu would bring it up since she was investigating the room!"

(Yaoyorozu) "Oh, I d-didn't see the broom with blood on it..."

(Hagakure) "You can't just expect her to get find everything and then bring it up!"

(Mineta) "I'm sorry! But I brought it up now so you should be able to use it for something!"

(Ojiro) "So the broom has something to do with keeping the weight and box cutter up on the door when the culprit left?"

(Hagakure) "Well... what if the broom was where it should be and the blood from the box cutter stabbing Sero got on the broom?"

(Kirishima) "No way the blood would reach that far!"

(Mineta) "And the broom with the blood on it was in the back of the brooms and all the other brooms seemed clean."

(Tokoyami) "So the broom was used and then placed back with all the other brooms."

(Kaminari) "But how did the broom move?"

(Bakugo) "The same way the box cutter was cleaned and put in a box, dumbass. The crime scene was clearly messed with. We already went over that. Keep up!"

(Midoriya) "So why was the weight the only thing that seemingly wasn't moved?"

(Iida) "Maybe it wasn't actually used?"

(Yaoyorozu) "No, it was definitely used. There is no other way the box cutter could've cut straight into Sero's head. There wouldn't be enough force otherwise."

(Jiro) "What if they didn't move it to try to trick everyone else of what was actually used?"

(Uraraka) "They don't seem to be doing the best at that..."

(Ashido) "Well they did only have the time between when Sero was killed and when Mineta went to the storage room."

(Iida) "They might've rushed a lot in their tampering with the crime scene."

(Kaminari) "So if the broom had blood on it, it was near enough to Sero's head that it got blood on it."

(Asui) "What if the broom was propped up in a way so that when the door was open and the culprit was setting their trap up, the broom kept the things in place, but the moment the door closed the broom would fall and so the next time the door opened the weight and cutter would fall?"

(Kaminari) "Is there even a way to do that?"

(Todoroki) "It seems like the broom would be just long enough to reach the door from the shelf but it isn't long enough to reach the door when it is completely closed."

(Midoriya) "So it would be possible for the broom to hold the things on the door in place."

(Kaminari) "Okay, this is all really nice and everything, but this doesn't explain the use for the sound-proof panels."

(Yaoyorozu) "Actually, I think it does. We said before how the sound-proof panels wouldn't do anything when the weight and cutter fell since the door would be left open, but if the broom fell when the door closes, it would muffle the noise of the broom falling."

(Kirishima) "But why bother muffling the broom falling when the noise of the box cutter would be louder?"

(Midoriya) "Actually, I don't think the box cutter made much of a noise. When we found Sero, blood was pouring out of the side of his head that was facing upward, so I doubt that the box cutter made any impact on the ground, so I don't think the box cutter made much noise at all."

(Ashido) "What about the weight?"

(Todoroki) "I'm sure the weight would've made noise but it wouldn't have been as loud and noticeable as metal or a broom falling. The sound would be deeper and since we were all in our dorms at the time, the chance of any of us hearing it would be even lower."

(Asui) "Kero, I agree."

(Ashido) "But- well, what were the sound-proof panels doing outside of the library?"

(Jiro) "The culprit probably wanted to put the sound-proof panels in the gym to get them out of the crime scene but when they got there the gym was locked because of the nighttime rule."

(Kaminari) "Wow Jiro. That was impressive. How did you know that?"

(Jiro) "H-Huh? I don't know that I just guessed."

(Kirishima) "That's one specific guess if I've ever heard one."

(Bakugo) "Hm..."

(Kirishima) "Whatcha thinking about there, Bakubro?"

(Bakugo) "Eh?! None of your damn business!"

(Tokoyami) "If it has something to do with the case, then it is all of our business. Our lives depend on this trial."

(Bakugo) "Tch. It's nothin'"

(Kirishima) "If you say so!"

(Shoji) "I will say that finding out how Sero died was very insightful, but we haven't gotten any closer to finding out who the culprit is, despite all this talk."

(Ashido) "Really?! All this talking for nothing?!"

(Yaoyorozu) "No. I think planning how everything played out will help us find who the culprit is."

(Tokoyami) "If that is so, and we still do not know who the culprit might be, what else is there to discuss to help us find the killer?"

(Everyone) "..."

(Uraraka) "I have a question to ask- if that's okay."

(Iida) "What's your question Uraraka?"

(Uraraka) "Well, I was wondering- where did those sound-proof panels come from? When me and Tsuyu were exploring the place, we didn't find any place that would have sound-proof panels."

(Iida) "Well what if there were sound-proof panels in a place you guys didn't check?"

(Todoroki) "And where would those sound-proof panels be?"

(Midoriya) "I would think they would be in the storage room, but the culprit tried to move them to a different location and they didn't just leave them in the storage room. Plus I don't recall seeing any sound-proof panels when I looked in the storage room during the time we were exploring."

(Yaoyorozu) "Actually, I know where they came from."

(Ashido) "You do? Where?"

(Yaoyorozu) "Yesterday Kaminari came to my dorm and asked me to make some. I made them after dinner and dropped them off at his dorm."

(Ashido) "K-Kaminari?!"

(Kaminari) "Y-Yeah! Jiro asked if I wanted to practice guitar with her and I agreed! I th-thought we would need sound-proof panels so we wouldn't disturb anyone!"

(Mineta) "You! Sero was your friend! How could you just kill him like that!"

(Kaminari) "What?! You're blaming me for his death?! Why?!"

(Todoroki) "Why? It should be obvious. You asked for the sound-proof panels and those panels were used during the crime. There is no evidence pointing to anyone else."

(Kaminari) "I swear I didn't do it though!"

(Mineta) "That sounds an awful lot like something a killer would say!"

(Ojiro) "I don't want to believe Kaminari did it, but the evidence is pointing to him, and I can't look away from the truth!"

(Iida) "Kaminari? You-"

(Kaminari) "N- No! Wait! You've got it all wrong! I didn't do anything! I didn't know Sero would die! I would never kill Sero! I would never kill anyone! Why would I do that?!"

(Hagakure) "That's what we're asking you! Why?!"

(Kaminari) "GUYS LISTEN TO ME!"

(Tokoyami) "You're getting all worked up, just like a murderer who's been found out."

(Kaminari) "You expect me to just sit here while you guys accuse me of _murdering_ someone?! If you guys choose me we're all going to die! You know that right?!"

(Hagakure) "But you asked for the sound-proof panels! You wouldn't have asked Yaomomo to make them if you weren't planning on murdering Sero!"

(Kaminari) "Jiro just told me that we might need sound-proof panels and so I asked Yaomomo to make some!"

(Bakugo) "Huh?"

(Midoriya) "If that were true then why did you have Yaoyorozu deliver the panels to your dorm and not Jiro's?"

(Kaminari) "It h-had just slipped my mind! I forgot that we were going to be practicing in Jiro's dorm!"

(Mineta) "Y-Yeah right! And then what? The fact that you killed Sero slipped your mind too?!"

(Kaminari) "I'M TELLING YOU I DIDN'T KILL HIM!"

(Bakugo) "Everyone shut up!"

(Everyone) "..."

(Bakugo) "Headphones. Why did you ask Kaminari to get the sound-proof panels?"

(Jiro) "...Huh?"

(Bakugo) "The dorms were already sound-proof, you didn't need those panels. So why did you have Kaminari get them?"

(Kaminari) "The dorms are sound-proof?"

(Jiro) "O-Oh. I didn't know the dorms were sound-proof..."

(Bakugo) "Bullshit!"

(Hagakure) "Hey! We didn't know that until dinner time! She probably told Kaminari to go get the sound-proof panels before the dinner meeting!"

(Bakugo) "No. She _did_ know. We found out the dorms were sound-proof together. We went to my dorm and I screamed as loud as I could and she stood outside, and she confirmed that she wasn't able to hear anything. She was there with me when we tested it."

(Hagakure) "Really? Well, then what if she told Kaminari to go get the panels before you guy did the test!"

(Bakugo) "We did the test right after she and Ponytail had finished their little date, and I doubt that she asked Dunce Face over here to get the sound-proof panels before the morning announcement even went off."

(Kaminari) "Maybe she just forgot when she asked me!"

(Asui) "Perhaps she used you, Kaminari."

(Kaminari) "What? Wh-What are you getting at? Do you _want_ to doubt her?!"

(Asui) "I don't want to imagine that she used a friend, but I also don't want to believe that someone in our class killed a fellow classmate. Despite what I don't want to believe, it happened. You can't ignore the possibility that she used you to get suspicions off of her."

(Kaminari) "No! Jiro would never do that! Right Jiro?"

(Jiro) "..."

(Kaminari) "H- Hey Jiro? Say something! They're going to start suspecting you!"

(Bakugo) "You need to stop defending a murderer, Moron."

(Kaminari) "She's not a murderer!"

(Uraraka) "Wh-What if Jiro really did forget and someone stole the sound-proof panels from her to frame her?"

(Kaminari) "Yeah!"

(Tokoyami) "If that's the case, then it's working."

(Midoriya) "But then how would they steal them from Jiro's room?"

(Hagakure) "Yeah, the doors would be locked."

(Kaminari) "The doors lock?"

(Ashido) "Yeah they do! You didn't know that?"

(Ojiro) "I'm concerned that you think that we would even sleep in dorms that don't lock during a killing game."

(Kaminari) "Well, I-! I guess I'm just not that smart, okay? Whatever!"

(Bakugo) "God, you're such a dumbass!"

(Kaminari) "I'm sorry man, okay?"

(Todoroki) "It seems that right now, there is quite a bit of evidence pointing Jiro's way."

(Kaminari) "But wait! Even if the evidence shows that she did it, she still has no reason! There's no reason why she would kill Sero or even want to kill at all!"

(Iida) "That's... true."

(Yaoyorozu) "Yeah. There isn't a clear motive for Jiro killing someone, so that might... have to be cleared up."

(Kaminari) "Yeah... yeah! That has to be cleared up before we start suspecting her!"

(Jiro) "..."

(Bakugo) "You're being a fucking coward! Can't face the truth for shit! You know that right Sparky?!"

(Kaminari) "..."

(Tokoyami) "I still think there is more to this case. While there is evidence pointing to Jiro, it is made up from her interactions and not actual evidence that she _herself_ has done anything related to Sero's murder."

(Mineta) "Well there's nothing more to work with so why not vote for her! She seems to have stopped talking after all-"

(Hagakure) "Are you crazy?! All of our lives matter in this trial! If we falsely accuse her then if we're wrong then we all would've betrayed her, _and_ we'll all die! You can't just say you're okay with that!"

(Mineta) "But... I mean... if I'm going to be stuck in this killing game... I don't think I want to..."

(Bakugo) "Then stop being so damn selfish!"

(Kirishima) "Yeah! _Your_ life isn't the only one on the line here! If we guess wrong now we _all_ die! You shouldn't be the one to decide all of our fates!-"

(Mononezu) "Hey hey! You're getting off topic here! It would be a shame if I had the trial end now because you guys were being sooo boring!"

(Yaoyorozu) "I still feel like there's something we haven't gone over yet..."

(Uraraka) "Like what?"

(Kaminari) "Ummm... discovery announcement?"

(Todoroki) "What would the body discovery announcement have to do with anything besides the time the body was found?"

(Hagakure) "Yeah. It feels like it would just be a waste of time to talk about it-"

(Kirishima) "But wait! The body discovery announcement only plays after 3 or more people have found the body, not just one. So it wouldn't play right when the body was found, but rather after the 3rd person found it!"

(Yaoyorozu) "That should help us find out who did it!"

(Shoji) "How so?"

(Yaoyorozu) "I- just have this feeling... it's not much but-"

(Midoriya) "I understand the feeling. In fact, I feel the same right now!-"

(Bakugo) "Enough about this talk about feelings!"

(Ashido) "Anyways, the discovery announcement plays after 3 or more people discover the body, we know that much. But we don't know who would have found the body and when!"

(Shoji) "What about that plan Mineta had?"

(Hagakure) "We're bringing that creep's creepy plan again? Ugh."

(Tokoyami) "I do indeed think that Mineta's plan will be helpful because it gives us a good sense of time and what happened last night."

(Yaoyorozu) "I think so too."

(Midoriya) "So, if I remember correctly, Iida said he was the last to go to bed and he went back at 10:30 pm, and Mineta left at 1:20 am. We said that would leave an almost 3 hour time gap. So the murder would have had to have happened during that time."

(Asui) "While we know that, how would the culprit know when everyone went back to their dorms?"

(Ashido) "The only person who would know would be the last person who went back to their dorms!"

(Shoji) "So... Iida?"

(Iida) "Yes, I was the last person to go back to my dorm, but that does not make me a main suspect!"

(Kaminari) "Are you sure about that?"

(Iida) "I am quite sure! I would never kill a fellow classmate! I have no reason at all to murder someone! I know from first-hand experience!"

(Ashido) "First-hand experience?!"

(Hagakure) "Now _that_ sound suspicious!"

(Iida) "I didn't kill him!"

(Kaminari) "But are you _sure_ about that?"

(Yaoyorozu) "I'm sure Iida is telling the truth. What Mineta told me during the investigation proves as much."

(Mineta) "Huh? What I said?"

_"Oh, well, okay. Well I- uhm. I left my dorm, this morning, and, uh... I went to the storage room to... get something." Yaoyorozu's eyes narrowed. It was obvious Mineta was trying to come up with a lie or he was struggling to say what happened, but at the moment she just needed to hear what he had to say. Whether what he said was true or not would be revealed in the trial... she hopes._

_"When I opened the door, Sero was already just laying there. I- I started investigating a little after that."_

(Yaoyorozu) "You said you went to the storage room for you plan and then you saw Sero. Right after that you start investigating."

(Hagakure) "Right after?"

(Yaoyorozu) "Y-Yeah. That's what I remember him telling my at least."

(Mineta) "Actually, I guess I didn't start investigating _right_ away... I guess I kind of... passed out after I saw Sero?"

(Yaoyorozu) "Passed out?"

(Mineta) "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I fell unconscious for a while... I'm not sure how long though. Right after I woke up, everything was pretty much the same. After I woke up is when I started investigating."

(Tokoyami) "That leaves a large window of vulnerability for you. You're lucky the killer didn't kill you too."

(Mineta) "A-Anyways, after a while of investigating, I was trying to find a way to get a better look at the higher shelves in the storage room when Iida walked in on me trying to reach the higher shelves. Right after that, the body discovery announcement went off."

(Yaoyorozu) "If Iida had killed Sero, he also would've messed with the crime scene before Mineta showed up. The fact that the body discovery announcement went off soon after Iida saw Sero proves that he hadn't seen Sero's body before, so he couldn't have killed him."

(Ashido) "Well then how are we supposed to find out who did it?"

(Bakugo) "Tch."

(Kirishima) "...Well, what if someone heard them go back to their rooms?"

(Ojiro) "The walls in the dorms are quite thick and Bakugo said that when he screamed, Jiro didn't hear anything. We would probably only hear doors right next to us closing at most, and that's if they're slammed shut."

(Midoriya) "What if it was someone's quirk?"

(Kaminari) "What are you getting at?"

(Midoriya) "I mean maybe someone with some sort of advanced hearing quirk could hear better and hear when everyone was in their dorms."

(Kaminari) "Why are we bringing that up again?"

(Hagakure) "Are you even trying to find the culprit at this point?"

(Kaminari) "Hey!"

(Midoriya) "The only two people in here that have sound-related quirks are Jiro and Shoji."

(Kaminari) "And Shoji somehow knew that Iida was the last person to go back to his dorm, s-so it's gotta be him! Right?"

(Bakugo) "Him knowing that Four Eyes was the last to return doesn't mean shit. Glasses practically announced to the whole-ass world that he was going to be waiting for everyone to return to their dorms before going to his."

(Kaminari) "Then it's Iida!"

(Uraraka) "We already discussed how it couldn't be him though."

(Asui) "I understand that you want to keep suspicion off Jiro, but it's important to understand that we all don't want to believe that anyone killed Sero. We have to get it done though. To move past it and get stronger, to look ahead into the future, to make sure that Sero didn't die for nothing. We all don't want to-"

(Kaminari) "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

(Everyone) "..."

(Kaminari) "Just... shut... up! I hate this! Why?! Why do we have to do this?! _Two_ of my friends are going to die! _Two whole friends_! I didn't sign up for this! I just- I just wanted- I..." *sobbing intensifies*

(Bakugo) "Stop... being such a damn... crybaby."

(Kaminari) "S-Sorry man..."

(Uraraka) "You shouldn't have to apologize. We all understand how you feel."

(Jiro) "..."

(Mononezu) "Ugghh! Everything's gone all sappy! Just hurry up and finish the trial already!"

(Midoriya) "...Why are you making us go through this?! It's all so cruel! Too cruel!"

(Mononezu) "Oh? Deciding to question me now? How about I give you answers _after_ the trial is over?"

(Shoji) "Well... talking about me and Jiro's hearing quirks... I never knew about Mineta's plan until this trial."

(Hagakure) "Jiro might've not known either."

(Ashido) "Well only one of you could've done it."

(Shoji) "On the day we were exploring, I was with Iida for the first half of the day before we went to get lunch. Then I spent time with Ojiro. I didn't notice anything during the day."

(Iida) "I do remember Shoji engaging in the conversation we were discussing, and it didn't seem like anything was slowing him down."

(Ojiro) "Same story for me. We hadn't noticed anything for the last half of the day."

(Asui) "Is there anything to have noticed?"

(Hagakure) "...Well Mineta?"

(Mineta) "Huh?"

(Hagakure) "Did you leave your note or something in a place that people might've noticed?"

(Mineta) "O- Oh. I folded up the note and left the note right on top of Kaminari's dorm nameplate."

(Uraraka) "Right on top?! And nobody noticed it?!"

(Kirishima) "Well, we were all checking out the area at the time."

(Yaoyorozu) "And if we weren't then we went back to our dorms to rest. Kaminari's dorm is in the far back so if someone were to go back to their dorm, I doubt that they would have to look at Kaminari's nameplate to go to their dorm and relax."

(Uraraka) "So chances are... no one saw it."

(Todoroki) "No. Someone definitely saw it. That someone is the culprit for sure."

(Yaoyorozu) "I think I know who saw it..."

_(Bakugo) "No. She did know. We found out the dorms were sound-proof together. We went to my dorm and I screamed as loud as I could and she stood outside, and she confirmed that she wasn't able to hear anything. She was there with me when we tested it."_

(Yaoyorozu) "During the test that proved that the dorms were sound-proof, Jiro was standing outside of Bakugo's dorm. Bakugo's dorm is right next to Kaminari's, so Jiro had every chance to see the note and read it. Bakugo, how long were you screaming for?"

(Bakugo) "I would say about 4 minutes."

(Ashido) "You were screaming for that long? Jeez Bakugo, you really need to get your vocal cords checked."

(Midoriya) "That's definitely more than enough time to read through the note."

(Yaoyorozu) "So it's more than likely that Jiro saw the note and devised a plan."

(Ashido) "Okay... so it seems way more likely that Jiro did it than I thought..."

(Kaminari) "No! Jiro didn't do it! You guys are definitely overlooking something more important!"

(Bakugo) "I thought you were done yelling dumb shit!"

(Kaminari) "No! I will never be done! Not until you guys believe me and rethink this whole case over again!"

(Kirishima) "Come on man, I understand how you feel-"

(Kaminari) "You keep saying that, and yet you're just accepting that Jiro did it like it's nothing! You can't just say you understand how I feel while acting like that!"

(Kirishima) "Of course I understand! It's killing me that I have to accuse Jiro of doing something like this! It's killing me that she's going to have to die! It's killing me how there's seemingly nothing I can do to stop feeling like this! But you have to understand that you have to face the harsh truth even if it hurts! All of our lives are in danger here, and to decide who dies, you have to use your head! Not your heart!"

(Kaminari) "Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP! I'm not the one who's supposed be told to 'start facing the truth!' You guys are just living lies!"

(Uraraka) "He's not listening to us!"

(Midoriya) "Maybe if we restate the evidence, then he'll believe it!"

(Todoroki) "Yeah."

(Midoriya) "Well, there's the whole set up in the storage room, where Sero died, there's the fact that Jiro's quirk could help her find out what happened and when, there's the fact that Jiro asked for sound-proof panels despite the fact that she already tested that the dorms had were sound-proof, and there's the chance that she saw Mineta's letter so she knew when to strike. Those are all things that lead up to Jiro being the culprit!"

(Hagakure) "Yeah, looking at it now, it's pretty clear Jiro did it..."

(Jiro) "...Is that all you have to prove I did it?"

(Midoriya) "Huh?"

(Jiro) "I knew about Mineta's note because Shoji didn't? I would've seen it because I did the sound-proof test with Bakugo? I asked for sound-proof panels but I shouldn't have because I tested the rooms' sound-proof ability with Bakugo the same day? You can't possibly claim that this is enough evidence to prove that _I_ killed Sero."

(Kaminari) "Yeah!"

(Ojiro) "It definitely shows how you were the only one who could've done it!"

(Jiro) "No! I won't let you accuse me for doing such a horrendous thing without enough evidence! Nothing you just said is solid proof that it was me! You guys are making a big mistake believing whatever the actual culprit wanted you to believe!"

(Kaminari) "I think so too!"

(Midoriya) "I can't see what other people the evidence could lead to."

(Jiro) "Don't you see that over half of the 'evidence' that you just gave was just interpreted by your assumptions?"

(Uraraka) "Assumptions? No! We came to the most likely conclusion!"

(Jiro) "And the most likely conclusion is what happened? For sure? As a fact?"

(Kaminari) "See? I told you guys were making a big mistake!"

(Bakugo) "Shut it, Dunce Face!"

(Jiro) "You bunch seem to be dumber than I thought! I won't let you accuse me of something I know I didn't do!"

(Kaminari) "Y- Yeah!"

(Hagakure) "She's like a completely different person now! She isn't acting all cool anymore!"

(Iida) "No matter how you think about the case, the answer leads up to you!"

(Jiro) "No. It. DOESN'T! None of you know what you're talking about! Stop making such dumb conclusions and acting as if it's fact! You don't know anything about mysteries at all!"

(Uraraka) "She's just in denial of everything! She's not even proving anything wrong..."

(Yaoyozoru) "Then I'll just go over the whole case again and see if she has any clear objections."

(Yaoyozoru)

"So the murder actually started yesterday, when we were all exploring the area. For the first half of the day, the culprit asked to explore with me. After we had lunch, we split up. The culprit then was immediately approached by Bakugo, who suggested that they tested the volume that could be heard from inside the dorms to outside.

The test consisted of Bakugo going into his own dorm and screaming as loud as he could while the culprit stood outside and listened. While the test was being run, however, the culprit noticed a note on the top of Kaminari's nameplate. With the time that they had, they got curious and read it, discovering that it was an invite from Mineta to Kaminari to steal something from the girls' rooms.

They saw where Kaminari was invited and remembered it. After finishing the letter, the culprit walked back in front of Bakugo's door and listened. When Bakugo walked back out, they reported hearing nothing.

Then, while I was relaxing in my dorm room, Kaminari came by and requested some sound-proof panels that the culprit asked them for. Not knowing any better, I agreed to make them after the dinner meeting and leave them outside of Kaminari's dorm. Neither of us knew at the time what the culprit was planning.

Soon, nighttime rolled around. The culprit used their quirk to gather information on where everyone was and know exactly when the last person returned to their dorms. After that last person, Iida, had gone to bed, the culprit took the opportunity and sneaked outside of their dorm and over to the storage room. When they got to the storage room, they set up their trap.

They took the sound-proof panels that had been delivered to them by Kaminari and put them around the room to muffle the noises of items clattering to the ground. They took a box cutter and a weight they found in the storage room and set them up on top of the door, and then propping a nearby broom in a position so that as they closed the door, their items wouldn't fall to the ground, but when the door closed completely, the broom would fall to the ground and the now-weapon would be able to be used when the door was opened again.

Then Sero, the victim, who hadn't left his room ever since the first day of making it to the school, left his room, most likely to get food. He must've found out that the dining room was locked and thought that the storage room would lead to a place with food. Instead, Sero met his death. The box cutter and weight fell on Sero's head and stabbed him in the top of the head. Splattering blood around him. This blood managed to reach one of the sound-proof panels and the handle of the broom that had fallen. The culprit had used their quirk once again to determine when their victim hit the floor, so once they did, they made their way back over to the storage room to be able to tamper with the evidence. They were probably surprised to find Sero on the floor as the victim, and their tampering became the first person out of three to trigger the body discovery announcement that would play soon after.

They removed the box cutter from Sero's head and wiped the wet blood off on his shirt. Then they picked up the broom and set it back to where it was. After that, they gathered up the sound-proof panels and headed towards the gym so they could hide evidence that the sound-proof panels had been there. But the gym had been locked, so they were forced to set the sound-proof panels next to the gym. The weight that had dropped with the box cutter was left at the scene, most likely to confuse everyone else. With that, their tampering was complete. They rushed back to their dorm and fell asleep, pretending nothing had happened.

Then, Mineta headed out to meet Kaminari, who had decided not to show up for the meeting. When Mineta made it to the storage room, he saw Sero's body and passed out, him being the second person to find the body. When Mineta regained consciousness, he started investigating. After a while of his investigation, Iida showed up a little before the morning announcement to be there for all of class 1-A. With that, he probably noticed the presence of someone else in the storage room, so when he got there, he saw Sero's body and Mineta looking over shelves in the back. Iida being the third to find the victim's body, the body discovery announcement played and woke everyone else up. That's when the investigation began.

The only person who could've pulled all of this off, especially with their unique quirk, is you... Kyoka Jiro!"

(Kaminari) "There are still inconsistencies! Not enough proof! You can't go around saying stuff like that! I bet if this conversation went differently, we would've ended up at a different answer!"

(Bakugo) "How much more shit are you going to let spill out of your mouth?! Stop opening your mouth and open your eyes and actually _look_!"

(Kaminari) "No! All of you are being huge dumbasses! I know Jiro didn't do this becuase- because... because because-"

(Ashido) "Kaminari, I know it hurts, but you have to accept that this is what happened. Trust me, I don't want to believe it either... but I also don't want to believe in a lie."

(Kaminari) "No! I-"

(Jiro) "Hey Kaminari... just stop."

(Kaminari) "H-Huh?"

(Jiro) "It's fine. I figured things would end up like this. You don't have to fight for my innocence. It's useless to fight for something that doesn't exist anyways."

(Kaminari) "Jiro... no. No! NO! NOO! WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO IT?! WHY YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?! WHY WHY WHYYY?!"

(Jiro) "..."

(Mononezu) "Puhuhuhu... Looks like you've reached your verdict! Then are we ready to cast our votes? You all have a lever in front of you. Use it to make your selection! Make triple sure you vote for someone! You wouldn't want to be punished for something so minor, right?"

(Everyone) "..."

(Mononezu) "Okay! Then let's get excited! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you pick the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be? What's it gonna beeee?!"

We all pulled the lever in front of us down and cast our votes. There was a nearby slot machine that started spinning, the 3 slots slowing down on Jiro's face. When the slots clicked on Jiro's face, confetti was shot all around the machine and tons of coins fell out of it. The words "Guilty" glowed bright on the small screen below the slots. _It seems like we were right after all..._

Kaminari was frozen in place; his hands, face, head, heart- his whole entirety seemed to have stopped in midair, as if he was some video that was put on pause. Then, when the slots landed on Jiro's face, it almost looked like we was about to shatter into pieces right then and there. His whole body started quaking aggressively, like he was in an oncoming seizure or something as he painfully inched closer to the machine, eyes glaring devasted holes into the pixelated Jiro. Suddenly, he fell forward and he stumbled over to the back of Kirishima, clutching onto his shoulders as he fell.

It was an overwhelming experience, so much suffocating despair flitting from each person in the room. Through this, Jiro hadn't said anything at all. Mononezu's laughter played like static and background sound on everyone's ears.

Such a despairing experience...

ayyy i drew/edited some things for some of the lines in the class trial hope you likee

sorry the quality is so bad

aaa oka have nice day <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aa soo sorry this is probably really sloppy and badly done! I wrote this throughout the course of 2 days nonstop and I'm rereading and editing it at midnight so my brain isn't really working. Typing out the trial was a lot harder than I thought! Either way, I have some drawing/edit ideas for this chapter, so I'll try to get those out as soon as I can before the next chapter!
> 
> hh kaminari is big simp
> 
> let me know did you see it coming? did you know who the killer was going to be?


	6. ６

_"..."_

_The meeting had dragged on longer than expected, since they all gathered for the sole purpose of watching the video that Tsukauchi was given. After the heroes and the detective watched the video, they started panicking and trying to find a way to make a plan to save the class as fast as possible. Proving to be useless since nobody had any idea where they were being kept in the first place. Instead, they all collectively decided to start a search and found out where they might be hidden. Once they found the location, they would decide what to do then._

_All they could do was worry and do their best to find the location..._

_...but would that be enough?_

\--------------------------------

The air was frozen, filled with words unspoken, right until a choked sob cracked through the dense room.

"J- Jiro... why? Why did you kill Sero? Why?!" Kaminari sobbed, streams of tears pouring down his face and dripping of his chin. Jiro's face was stuck in a stone-cold state of shock. Small, strangled cries bubbled out of a few people in the class, and Jiro suddenly seemed to snap out of her shock-induced trance. She blinked a few times and looked down at her shoes in clear shame, her eyebrows furrowing and her earphone jack dangling dejectedly from her ears.

Jiro visibly took a deep breath before speaking.

"I just- I just wanted to see people happy. I wanted to see the smiles of everyone else outside of the school again. I wanted to bring smiles to everyone with my music. B-But, I can't do that if I'm stuck in here... I can't do anything in here. I-I might disappoint my parents. I told them that I would be a hero instead of a musician and they were fine... but they can't possibly accept the fact that I lived to be nothing-"

"-And for that you took a classmate's life?" Tokoyami cut in. Jiro looked up in shock, her eyes glossed over in a layer of tears threatening to fall.

"N-No... not really. That's not it... it-it was the motive."

"The motive?" Ashido questioned.

"There was no motive." Todoroki sighed.

"Ohoho but there was! You guys just didn't know about it since your good 'ol friend here is the only one who really noticed it!" Mononezu cheerfully exclaimed.

"What? Jiro? What is he talking about?" Kaminari asked. Jiro shakily took a deep breath.

"After me and Bakugo finished our experiment, I decided to just stay in my dorm and do something, but eventually I got bored. I decided to look through the bookcase in my room. I then decided to organize them because I was so bored, so I started taking out all of the books on the shelf. When I did though, a piece of paper fell from the top of the inside of the shelf, and it looked like a note... and... and it..."

"And it what?" Ashido pushed.

"...I don't ever want to see anything like it again."

We fell back into silence. A simple note- one note, leading someone to murder a friend, leading someone so laid back and cool to get so worked up that they would kill. _When she took out all the books in her bookcase, the letter fell out... I was looking through the books in my bookcase- that could've been me..._

"Luckily for you all, I have the note right here!" Mononezu whipped out a piece of lines paper, other little papers falling out.

_Kyoko Jiro,_

_The idea that you'll be stuck in this school for a while must upset you, but fear not, for the people outside are doing quite alright! For the most part at least. The overall human population is doing just the same as it's always been, people committing suicide, murder, becoming an unwanted and unfortunate witness, people die in all many different ways! Don't worry though, that's always been happening. I bet as much as you don't want to admit it, you don't really care that all those people out there are dying. It's true though, I bet you're dying to know how your outside friends and family are doing, well don't worry! Now I'm going to cover that!_

_Your loved ones... their well being depends completely on you! Doesn't that sound nice! You'll know exactly how they're doing because you're essentially the one that decides how they live from this point on. You see, we all know how much you absolutely long to be a hero and bring a smile to someone's face, but what do you think your parents would think if you failed? If you failed at becoming a musician_ and _hero?_

_Here's the deal, if you become a hero and be what you strived to be for so long, then they will be in good condition and you'll get to see them again. If you fail, however, we will force them to say unlikable things on the internet and ruin their- and your reputation, therefore stopping you from becoming a hero that brings smiles to people and also making your loved ones a target for passionate people. They'll all be in grave danger if you aren't able to become a hero, do you want that?_

_You can believe what you would like to believe of course, I have no say in that. But I advise you do be aware of your actions. Your challenge starts now._

_\- Mononezu_

"Ah! It seems that the photos that are supposed to come with this letter fell out! Let me grab them real quick!" Mononezu's overly cheery voice just sent shivering chills down everyones' spines. _Jiro was very much threatened. If she couldn't leave, she couldn't become a hero and save her friends and family from a horrible fate, and the only way to leave at the moment was to... kill someone. It was so painfully unfair._

"Here they are!"

Mononezu flipped up 3 pictures. One of them seemed to be the front of some house, another one seemed to be a group photo of Jiro's small family huddled together, and the last one looked to be Jiro with her friends. It seemed like this picture was taken while everyone was still in UA since the classrooms each had their similar layout and everyone was wearing the UA uniforms. Jiro started speaking again.

"Th-That house... that's my house. That's the house that me and my parents live in. I-I don't know how anyone r-really found out but I couldn't just look at the pictures and not be careful. If I ended up not doing anything about it then my friends and family that Mononezu somehow knew, they would all die. I couldn't let that happen."

"So instead you killed Sero!" Bakugo yelled. Jiro didn't say anything back.

"But why Sero? What did he do that made you choose him? Was it because he was an easier target?" Asui questioned.

"...I didn't mean to kill Sero... I didn't _want_ to kill Sero... why did he _die?!_ " Jiro's stiff frame started trembling with oncoming sobs.

"Eh? What do you mean you didn't mean to kill him? Then why is he dead?" Bakugo bit back.

"I-I... I knew that if I wanted to leave, I would have to kill someone, b-but I also knew there was a chance that I would get caught and I wouldn't be allowed to leave. I-If that happened, I decided that the person I would kill would b-be Mineta so the o-other girls here wouldn't h-have to deal with him anymore. But... why was Sero there? Why did he have to go into the storage room before him?!" Jiro sobbed once more and everyone was stunned into silence. _So the whole plan had started going south since Sero left his dorm. No one could've predicted that he would leave, not even Jiro, so it would make sense that she would think Mineta would be the one that would've died when she set up the trap._

The room was doused in continued wordless noise and mourning for the lives that have been lost. Cries and wails mingled into one single sad bunch of sound; a sad melody striking through everyone's hearts. Yaoyorozu squeezed her eyes shut to keep her tears in and continue to look professional and leader-like as possible, only a few stray tears falling and dripping quietly down her cheek. Jiro, her fellow friend, someone she hung out with in her free time and got the luxury of learning more about her, was a murderer, a killer- _no. She is and never will be a murderer or a killer. She was pushed to the absolute edge and she was desperate. This was an act of desperacy, not the stealing of someone's life for simple greed or revenge. This was different._

"This is very nice and all but... more importantly..." Mononezu yawned. Everyone's eyes snapped towards Mononezu's direction. Most everyone had forgotten that he was sitting there as they were mourning the situation and the true case of Sero's death.

"...Let's hurry up and get to what everyone's been waiting for! The punishment!"

"P-Punishm-ment?" Jiro stuttered.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU!" Kaminari screamed.

"Shush! Stop your bluffing! She must pay the penalty for breaking the rules! Society demands it!"

"STOP IT!"

"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Kyoka Jiro, otherwise known as the Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack!"

"NOO!"

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIME!" Mononezu's high-pitched voice echoed menacingly around the room as the robot cheered for the "Punishment Time". Kaminari's cries went unheard by the robot mouse.

"Hey, Kaminari...? Sorry we couldn't make it out together... be the hero that everyone- _I_ can be proud of... 'k? Get it done, Chargebolt." Jiro's glistening eyes stared into Kaminari's, a faint and bittersweet smile on her face. Kaminari saw the smile and his keens only grew louder and streams of tears flew down his face, his clothes already drenched as the puddle of salty water grew on the ground.

A little 8-bit version of Jiro stood in the screen, Mononezu soon showing up and seemingly dragging the 8-bit Jiro off screen by a string tied around the neck. 

This action mimicked what actually happened. As everyone froze to watch this "punishment", a metal claw shot out of a hallway and snapped shut right around Jiro's neck, leaving no wiggle room, and then hauling her body by her neck backwards as she was lifted off the ground. She tried to wrap her fingers around the claw that was pulling her backwards and suffocating her to try to making breathing space and lessen the pressure that was pushing against her windpipe.

After the aggressive dragging of Jiro's body, she was set up on a platform with an electric guitar in her hands, her fingers connected to strings that were attached to a Mononezu that was on a different platform above the one that Jiro's was on. Her earphone jacks were plugged into the guitar she was holding, dangling and useless. Next to Jiro were a set of drums and two other guitars, all being played by Mononezus. There was a crowd right in front of them made completely up of Mononezus who were watching intently. Soon, the strings attached to Jiro's fingers started moving.

Jiro's hands were forced to play the lead guitar. At first the music seemed to be going well, discluding a few mess ups here and there. After more time went on, there were more mistakes seeping into the music, making the Mononezu audience upset. Booing noises arose from the crowd and Jiro's face twisted into further anguish as she could feel each and every mistake that the strings were forcing her to play. The music continued on and the platform rose higher and higher above the crowd.

The music was building up, mistakes popping up everywhere and the booing becoming more louder than ever, making Jiro's ears start to bleed. Tears were rolling down her face and right when the drop in the music was about to be made, the Mononezu's next to her that were playing the other instruments shot up and were crushed against the spiked ceiling above. She hadn't realized how high she had risen on the platform and hadn't noticed the spikes hanging from above. Jiro's platform jerked up but stopped so the spikes hung right above her head. A tv lowered from above and stopped right in front of her.

There was the familiar sight of her parents, once smiling and happy, their faces were suddenly contorted into ones of pleading and fear, guns being clearly pointed at their heads. The tv shut off, but the sound of the gunshot still continued to ring around the room. Jiro started feeling dizzy, her legs wobbling as she stumbled forward, closer to the edge of the platform. She tried to step away from the edge, but the strings attached to her hauled her forward right by the edge, holding her there for a little.

_Snap_

Jiro's body lurched forward and she fell down, down, down. The floor came rushing to her face as the audible snapping of the strings reminded her of the noise of the guns going off in the video. Soon enough, along with all the other noises that had accompanied the scene, there was a loud, unforgettable _crack_.

There laid Jiro's body, limbs twisted in awkward directions, bangs hovering over her eyes, skin going pale. The crowd of Mononezu's had dispersed and two other ones made their way over to the body, tasers in hand. They pressed the ends of the tasers against the limp earphones and turned them on. Light burst around Jiro's body, electrocuting the Mononezu's along with it. The tasers switched off and all that was left were the scorched remains of the musician and hero that they had all used to know.

Everyone's faces were stone cold, shocked. What they had just witnessed was something they had never witnessed before, nor have ever expected to see. Despite the dream of being a hero, this gruesome of a scene... it wasn't- couldn't be processed... at least... not yet. Everyone continued to stare until the first shouts were finally heard. Kaminari. His screams sounded much like before, yet so different. They weren't filled with desperation and hope anymore, they were filled with devastation and despair, his throat scratchy and soar, his voice coming out like sad sandpaper.

"Wooohooo! Extreeeeeeemmmmmeeeee! Man, my adrenaline is pumping right outta control!" That sinister voice... the cause of this whole situation... this nightmare...

_...yeah. That's all this is... a really bad nightmare. I'll wake up at some point... and what a story I'll have to tell... Jiro... and the others... yeah. It's all just some stupidly bad nightmare..._


	7. ７

_"...Huh?"_

_A small little ping was heard from the computer. Tsukauchi leaned towards the device to get a better look at what the notification was for. Quickly recognizing it as a message that he received, he clicked on the message. The first thing he noticed was that the unique format was similar to that of the message that had contained the first video with that "Mononezu". It must be another video from the people who were holding the students of Class 1A hostage._

_The thumbnail seemed quite strange and unsettling as there was a pixilated version of one of the students on the screen and words above the figure reading "Guilty". Tsukauchi nodded to himself. It was time._

_He sent out a meeting request to all the pro heroes and fellow staff that had attended the previous meeting._

\--------------------------------

The class was bumbling back to their dorms as one big blob of pure misery and apathy. Bakugo was heard quietly grumbling to himself as he carried a sleeping Kaminari on his back. Everyone wished each other goodnight and Bakugo set Kaminari carefully back in his dorm, closed the door and then headed back to his own room.

Yaoyorozu tried so desperately to close her eyes and relax and forget. The image of Jiro's mangled body and clear despair twisting swirling shadows in her eyes kept appearing in Yaoyorozu's head. The death was too brutal, both deaths were too brutal. She couldn't believe they were gone. They couldn't be gone... not just like that. Only then did she even begin to realize how fragile life truly was, one moment they could be there, and the next they just- poof. Gone forever.

The clock in Yaoyorozu's room ticked disturbingly and Yaoyorozu was suddenly self-conscious about the idea that each tick that goes by is another second off of her life. _Each tick went by was another second off of their life._ Yaoyorozu sat up and immediately started feeling dizzy. Her head started throbbing painfully with the oncoming of a headache. She was so tired. So, so terribly tired. Her body felt like a mass of stones and her head felt like a hollow hole of helium.

She rubbed her face and then dragged her feet to hang off the bed. Shakily standing up, she tiredly walked over to the bookshelf on the wall of the room. She started taking all of the books out, one by one. The books started piling up around her, the shelf becoming empty. Right as she slid the last book out, she saw it.

A white piece of paper fluttered out innocently from the top of the inside of the bookshelf, landing softly at Yaoyorozu's knees. Yaoyorozu froze. _This letter is what pushed Jiro over the edge. What if... what if I end up killing someone because of it? What does it say? Is it really okay for me to read it?_ She shook her head. _No. I can't. I can't let the killing game continue- let alone take part in it._

One by one, Yaoyorozu neatly organized all the books back into the shelf, her eyes flicking towards the piece of paper every few seconds. She had to admit, the urge to flip the paper over and read it was awfully tempting, but she knew she couldn't give in. She slid the last book into its place and got up, dusted her legs, and headed back over to her bed.

She paused. The note was still lying there. Yaoyorozu knew she couldn't let herself read the note and kill someone, but how would she know that would happen? Jiro was already on the edge, it was the note that pushed her over it. Yaoyorozu isn't necessarily _all_ that keen on killing to get out... right? She steadily walked over the note and pinched it between her fingers. Her body started trembling with terrifying curiosity. Her heart was beating faster and louder, pulsing audibly in her ears. She flipped the note over and-

_Oh._ The note was blank. Right then she heard the distorted _boing_ of Mononezu's arrival.

"I see you found the note for the last motive! Unfortunately, the case is already over, so there isn't anything to see on that note!"

"Why not?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Why not? What do you mean why not? Mononezu policy!"

"Mononezu... policy?"

"Stop asking so many questions! Why are you even up this late anyways?"

"..."

"Welp, nothing for me to do here. Nighty-night!" With that, Mononezu whizzed away from sight once more. 

Yaoyorozu was left staring at the spot on the floor where Mononezu was standing last. Her feelings start bubbling over all over again. Curling in on herself, she let herself break and cry. Two people from their class have died- two potential heroes's lives were taken away from this screwed up killing game. 

_Where are the pro heroes? Where is Aizawa-sensei? He must've noticed our disappearance... is he searching for us? Does he even know where to start? This is so stupid... so, so stupid...!_

After Yaoyorozu's breathing slowed and steadied, she carefully wiped away her tears. She stood up and walked back over to her bed. Exhausted, she closed her eyes and finally fell into some sort of sleep.

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7am, nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine!" Yaoyorozu blearily opened her eyes. She felt like she hadn't slept at all and momentarily contemplated staying in her bed and resting more before deciding that she wouldn't be a very good representative if she didn't show up at all. She had to be an example for the rest of the class, so she had to do her very best to lead them as well as she could along with Iida.

She dragged herself out of bed and showered, put on new clothes and dried her hair. By the time she was ready to leave, a whole hour had passed, and Yaoyorozu's hair was still cold and damp as she hadn't bothered to dry her hair all that well. She straightened her posture as she headed towards the cafeteria, nodding to the people she saw in the hallways.

Upon walking into the cafeteria and sitting among the others who had already arrived, Yaoyorozu noticed how everyone looks like they had barely slept at all, some more obvious than others. A few people still hadn't made it to the cafeteria to meet with everyone else, so everyone continued to wait. After a while, the last few people took their seats and the meeting begun.

"Good morning Class 1A! How was everyone's rest?" Iida asked, noticeably trying to sound enthusiastic.

"For someone with four eyes you sure are blind! Just look at everyone! How well do you _think_ we slept?!" Bakugo snapped. Iida's smiled wavered and he looked away before continuing on.

"It is quite clear that last night was rough, especially with the events that had occurred... nonetheless, we must move forward!" Iida stated. Midoriya then spoke up.

"Yeah! We can't give up now! Or else the sacrifices both of them made would've been for nothing-"

"No one was giving up in the first place! Are we suddenly not allowed to feel emotions or something?! Huh, Deku?!" Bakugo yelled. The room fell into silence. No one quite knew what to say from this point forward, but then suddenly a familiar sound cut its way through the silence.

"Upupu! It seems everyone is dry of news! Not to worry, Mononezu's reward to the rescue!"

"Reward...?" Uraraka asked.

"Yup! Due to you guys' success in the last trial, a new floor has opened up for you guys to explore! Unless, you know, you want to continue moping around here. Whichever you desire!" Everyone's gaze fell on Iida as they waited for instructions from him.

Before Iida could say anything though, Mononezu's voice popped right back in.

"Oh! I almost forgot! The new motive! You must be wondering how I could forget something so important! Such a forgetful little mouse aren't I?" Mononezu chuckled. No one made a sound.

"Touch crowd! Anyways, the new motive is... this!" Mononezu held up what looked to be a diamond carving of Mononezu's face.

"That?! You think _that_ is going to get us to kill someone?!" Bakugo stared incredulously.

"Upupupu! What do you think this is? It's a super duper rare one-of-a-kind Mononezu artifact! It's a very valuable item to have! It sells for a _ton_ and also it's a nice little reminder that I exist! Who wouldn't want that?" Mononezu was cackling now, then he took his leave, leaving everyone else to sit and comprehend what they just learned.

"So, it seems that another floor has opened up." Shoji started.

"Yes, we should all start searching and exploring the floor to see what's on it, just like what we did when we first came to this building!" Iida orderd.

"Um, all of us? Are you sure? Some of us haven't really... gotten over what's happened yet." Kirishima said uncertainly while subtly gesturing over in Kaminari's direction who was sitting right next to him. Kaminari's eyes looked dead and hollow, and he seemed to be staring into space and not actually paying any attention to the meeting or what Mononezu said.

"Then everyone but him can go." Ojiro shrugged.

"Well, I don't really want to leave him alone... I'm staying with him. You guys can explore the new floor without us."

"Oh, well, okay-" Midoriya started speaking only to be immediately cut off.

"Actually, I want to discuss something with Tsu, so if you don't mind, could me and Tsu stay back? If that's okay with you, Tsu!" Uraraka asked timidly. Asui looked over curiously at Uraraka before nodding and looking back at everyone else.

"I'm not going either. Shit seems like something everyone else can pull of just fine. I'm going to go sleep." Bakugo said. Of course, just like everyone else, Bakugo had bags under his eyes and his hair was disheveled, so it only made sense that he would want to go and catch up on the sleep he supposedly lost.

"I see. Well then, is anyone else not willing to explore the upper floor with us?" Iida called out.

"W-Well, I for one am not feeling all that well and do not wish to see any more surprises..." Aoyama spoke up.

"Okay. Anyone else?" Eyes flicked around the room but it seemed that everyone else was fine with going to explore the second floor.

"Alright! Before we go, we should plan a time to meet back in the cafeteria to explain out data to those who did not come with us!"

"It's 8:07 right now." Midoriya stated.

"I think we should explore for a good 40 minutes." Yaoyorozu said.

"I agree! Let's all meet back here at 8:50!" Everyone looked around and nodded at each other in agreement- with the exception of Kaminari of course.

"Okay! Let's head out!" Iida shouted and motioned to the door with a robotic chop of his arm. He led the group out and headed towards the staircase leading to the second floor.


	8. ８

_"What is it this time?"_

_"Did you find something that could help us with the case?"_

_The pro heros' questioning tones circled around the room as Tsukauchi brought the video up. The thumbnail was that of a sort of guitar but the guitar strings bordered the screen and there were two dangling earphone jacks, strikingly similar to those of a certain rising hero..._

_Tsukauchi brought his finger down and played the video. Immediately, there was some kind of music playing and there were words that read "Puppet Band", and right below the big, stylized words, there was smaller text that read "The Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack: Kyoka Jiro's Execution: Executed"._

_Wait... execution? Jiro? What was this...?_

_Then the screen switched to a shot of a very familiar student of UA, standing on a stage with barely visible strings attached to her fingers which were positioned in a playing position on the guitar. The conference room stilled with shock and suspense as they watched one of the many missing students of Class 1A there on the screen._

_There was hope blooming in every one of the watchers' chests. Unfortunately, that little flicker of burning hope wouldn't be enough..._

\--------------------------------

Yaoyorozu, along with the other half of the class that was following Iida made their way towards the staircase to the second floor, somewhat determined looks on their faces as well as ones that looked unsure. The other half of the class that decided that they wouldn't go up the stairs dispersed as they went to do whatever they were planning to do. Once the group made it up to the second floor, Iida turned around and shot a hand up, signaling everyone to stop.

"Remember to meet back at the cafeteria at 8:50!" Everyone nodded and Iida went to investigate the floor, as did everyone else.

As soon as Yaoyorozu set out to explore the rooms and layout, she soon felt a pang stab through her heart at the memory of her and Jiro walking around and exploring the first area together. Jiro would make comments on things every now and again and Yaoyorozu missed it. She shook her head and looked up. _This is no time for me to be mourning. I have to move forward. For the my sake, and everyone else's._ She decided to start at the very end of the hallway and make her way back.

As she walked down the hall, she looked around and observed the placement of each room. Arriving at the end of the hall, Yaoyorozu took a peek in the room that was placed at the very end. The room was quite obviously a classroom. Taking a step inside, Yaoyorozu started her investigation.

After Yaoyorozu checked 2 rooms; classroom 2B and part of the library, she decided to look around and check up to see how everyone else was doing. Walking towards the direction of what she thinks was the pool, Yaoyorozu saw Mina gazing across the pool water.

"Mina! Have you found anything out of the ordinary around here?"

"Hm? Oh! Yaomomo! I haven't really found anything weird, no. How about you?"

"I'm afraid I haven't found anything that could help us either. What rooms did you check?"

"I checked... the girl's bathroom, and this pool. Yeah. I think that's it." Mina looked back at the pool water.

"Well, I'll see you later!" Yaoyorozu waved and walked back out to check with other people. She decided that she would check classroom 2A next.

Yaoyorozu walked over and opened the door, revealing Tokoyami and Dark Shadow who were both checking under desks and inside the shelves.

"Hello Tokoyami, Dark Shadow. Have either of you found anything interesting or out of the ordinary?" Tokoyami turned his head around to see Yaoyorozu standing at the doorway.

"Ah, it seems that whatever the secret to this school is is not located in the places I've checked." Tokoyami sighed and dipped his head. Right before Yaoyorozu could answer him, she heard a small growl. Tokoyami's eyes opened and he looked away.

"My apologies. This investigation has me and dark shadow quite starved. Perhaps we should go eat soon." It was only then when Yaoyorozu realized how hungry she was.

"Ah, I seem to be quite hungry as well, we should eat once we're all done with investigating." Yaoyorozu said. Tokoyami nodded. Yaoyorozu waved a small "bye" to Tokoyami and walked back out to find one more person to talk to.

Yaoyorozu hadn't finished investigating the big library, and she did remember someone else checking it with her, so she decided that she would talk to that person next, if they were still at the library.

"Hey Todoroki!"

"...Hi."

"Have you found anything interesting or out of the ordinary?" Yaoyorozu asked once more.

"No. Have you?" Todoroki's cold stare landed on Yaoyorozu.

"No, I haven't. Sorry about that." Yaoyorozu looked down.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"..."

"..."

And just like that, the conversation ended. Looking around once more, Yaoyorozu continued her investigation.

Yaoyorozu sighed. Nothing new was found and it felt disappointing. The clock was nearing 8:50 with the arms reading 8:46. Yaoyorozu wanted to talk to someone but then decided that finding something was more important than having a conversation with someone who she can talk with anytime. _Unless they take part in the killing game, that is._ Yaoyorozu shook that thought out of her head. _There is no way the killing game is starting again anytime soon. The motive this time is so weak and it's foolish to think that anyone would kill for that-_

Just then, Yaoyorozu heard a blood-curdling scream echo throughout the halls and the blood in her veins ran cold. Her head snapped towards the door to the library. 

_Ding dong dong ding_ "A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the Class Trial will begin!"

Yaoyorozu immediately shot out the door and ran downstairs to see where the sound came from. She stumbled slightly on the stairs from panic as her and some other people quickly rushed downstairs. She whipped around to see where the scream came from. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Bakugo walking briskly towards the cafeteria.

_The cafeteria? What could possibly happen that made someone scream like that?_ Yaoyorozu felt like she knew, yet she didn't want to believe it. _Not this time. It's way too early for that. That announcement... it's fake. It just played to scared us._ Those were Yaoyorozu's thoughts right before she entered the cafeteria, right before the nightmarish scene unfolded in front of her eyes...

Yaoyorozu froze. She could barely register various screams of horror as the sound of her own heartbeat overpowered every other sound. _It couldn't be..._


	9. ９

_"What is this-?!"_

_All the staff watched in shock as they watched Jiro forced to play the guitar, forcing a mess up every once in a while, showing clear despair on the student's face._

_"So this is what they plan to do with the young ones, torture?" All Might spoke quietly. His face was blank, at least, it was until you looked a little closer and then it was clear that All Might was deeply disturbed and... scared. He was terrified. Of what they were planning to do with Jiro and what they were planning to do with the other kids. Nezu only looked on though. He knew this wasn't just torture... the "execution" in the title gave enough of a hint. He didn't want to believe it though, that they were willing to kill the students._

_As the video continued playing, Jiro made more mistakes, and there was a booing noise coming from the robotic mice, "Mononezus" if Tsukauchi remembered correctly. The stage was rising and the other Mononezu's that were playing along with Jiro were rising faster than Jiro's platform. Then,_

_Wham!_

_The Mononezus were shot up into the ceiling of spikes. They watched in horror as Jiro quickly looked up in panic and saw that her ears were bleeding, most likely from all the booing in the crowd. Jiro's platform suddenly jerked upwards and you could practically taste the tension in the room, the heroes sucking in their breaths, sweat dripping from their head. Jiro's platform stopped right below the spikes. Jiro was still alive. Most of the staff let out their breaths, but they knew it wasn't over yet._

_A tv lowered to reveal what looked to be Jiro's parents who were once happy and cheerful were suddenly cowering in fear, guns being clearly pointed at their heads. The heroes froze once more, the suspense rising again._

_The tension didn't stop the gunshot from firing._

\--------------------------------

There, lying in a pool of her own blood, lied Asui. Right next to her body was Kaminari who was on his knees, staring at Asui's body, his face hidden from view. He was the one who was most likely screaming. Right next to Kaminari stood Kirishima, who was standing and also staring down at Asui's body. His face was also hidden from view but it was easy to guess what he might've looked like, if it was anything like everyone else's reaction.

_No... it was too soon- too soon! We haven't even gotten any sort of break from what happened last night!_ _This is sick! So, so sick!_

"Puhuhu! Puhuhuhuhu! Now I get that my artifact is really cool and everything, but this is just rrruthless-!"

"Shut up and give us the file already!" Bakugo screamed.

"Woah okay! Calm down there! I have what you need right here!" Mononezu tossed out files to everyone and then disappeared.

Yaoyorozu snapped out of her daze and opened the file.

_Tsuyu Asui_

_Birthday- February 12th_

_Age- 16_

_Gender- Female_

_Height- 4' 11''_

_Blood Type- B_

_Quirk- Frog_

_The victim is Tsuyu Asui_

_The body was discovered in the cafeteria near the kitchen._

_The estimated time of death is believed to be around 8:20._

_She suffered a slice in the stomach which killed her within 2 minutes._

That was all there was to the file. Yaoyorozu sighed. She didn't expect Asui to... die. She was so smart and her emotions were always under control. She was logical and there for people who needed someone to lean on, how could she die? Yaoyorozu shook her head. She couldn't afford to mourn now. Everyone's lives were on the line here, she had to investigate. She took out her notepad and walked over to Asui's corpse. The first thing she noticed was the clear bloody slice that stretched across her stomach and chest. Yaoyorozu winced, but wrote it down nonetheless.

Next she noticed the knife that was laying right next to Asui's corpse, covered in blood. Yaoyorozu immediately concluded that that knife was the murder weapon. When she took a closer look at the knife, there was an area of on the handle that had no blood on it, most likely where the culprit held the knife. She quickly jotted notes down and continued to look over the knife until Midoriya walked over to the knife to inspect it himself. She nodded to him and walked away to investigate another area.

\- Knife layed next to Asui's body

\- Clean area on knife

Asui was located near the kitchen. Yaoyorozu didn't necessarily think that Asui being close to the kitchen meant anything, but it was important to check all around the crime scene to find anything that seems out of place. When she stepped in, she was immediately swarmed by a million smells. The scent of sweet food, savory food, new food, old food, snacks, and... iron? _Iron? But, why would I_ smell _iron in a kitchen?_ Yaoyorozu looked around in confusion until her eyes landed on the freezer.

_...blood? No! It... can't be..._ Yaoyorozu took hesitant steps closer to the freezer, reaching over to the handle. The closer she got, the more obvious it was that there were indeed faint smears of blood on the handle of the freezer- almost as if someone attempted to wipe it off as quickly as possible. Yaoyorozu scrunched up her nose in disgust. In one reluctant but determined movement, Yaoyorozu pulled the freezer open.

\---------------------

I drew Asui's death discovery! I almost finished it like yesterday but then my chromebook decided to restart on me and I forgot to save so I lost basically everything and cried myself to sleep :''D but hey I finished it today! Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha yup they were definitely introduced Mononezu files in the first death I totally didn't forget it and then add it later hahahahdlkfjhaslkdfhlaksjdhflkjhsd o and also this chapter is very short because the next one is ready but you gotta wait hAhahA


	10. １０

_"..."_

_Everything, even the video went silent after the gunshot rang out. The heroes barely had any time to fully register what happened before Jiro stumbled forward and the stings on her fingers pulled her over the edge of the platform she was originally playing on. Everyone in the room watched in horror as they watched the student fall with a deafening crack. By the time the Mononezu's electrified Jiro, everyone in the room was stunned and could barely pay attention at all. After that, the video faded into black and shut off._

_The conference room was engulfed in silence, yet everyone knew what everyone else felt, after all it was the same. After a moment, several voices shouted out at once._

_"What?!"_

_"That isn't real!"_

_"Are we too late?"_

_"We have to hurry!"_

_All Might stared fiercely at the screen, as if his mere gaze alone could miraculously bring Jiro back. All he could think about was how his predecessor was in great danger as it didn't seem like his quirk had much power in this situation._

_All Might wouldn't stand for that._

\--------------------------------

_Ding dong dong ding_

Yaoyorozu felt like throwing up.

"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the Class Trial will begin!"

It was only when she heard the body discovery announcement that she realized she was screaming. She let her sore throat rest as she felt more people pouring into the kitchen.

There, soaked in her own blood was Uraraka, curled into what would be a painfully uncomfortable position. Blood was smeared all over her uniform and there were several lines of bright pink blood dripping from her mouth. The smell of iron filled Yaoyorozu's nostrils and she slapped her hands over her mouth and nose to stop the smell, though her hands also smelled vaguely of blood since the handle of the freezer had blood on it as well.

"What. The. Fuck. What the fuck?!" Bakugo's hands popped with bubbling explosions. Kirishima just stared and Midoriya screamed. He rushed over to the freezer, shoving everyone out of the way and collapsed at the side of the freezer. Tears were already dripping down Midoriya's face and his body shook violently with quiet incoherent sobs.

_Two. Two?! Two murders. Two people... died? Two were killed?!_ Yaoyorozu couldn't think. She vaguely remembered a file being shoved into her hands and the black and white mouse saying something and giggling before she was left to her own thoughts again. Her legs finally gave out and she fell to the ground. A few seconds after she fell, Yaoyorozu lifted herself up and stumbled back to her room to get away and think about things without people seeing her and the stench of blood searing through her nose.

She closed the door and slid to the ground. Tears slid down her face. _I can't do this. So many people are dying! Our class is getting smaller and smaller by the day!_ She sat there for a while before lightly smacking herself in the face. _No! I have to do this! I can't give up! I can't ever give up! Giving up means that I've lost, and I can't lose! Not here, not now!_ Yaoyorozu looked down determinedly at the file she held in her blood-scented hands. _Before I really do anything else though, I should wash my hands._

After Yaoyorozu washed her hands in her bathroom she opened the file once more.

_Ochako Uraraka_

_Birthday- December 27_

_Age- 16_

_Gender- Female_

_Height- 5' 1 1/2''_

_Blood Type- B_

_Quirk- Zero Gravity_

_The victim is Ochaco Uraraka_

_The body was discovered inside of the freezer located in the kitchen._

_The estimated time of death is believed to be around 8:25._

_She suffered shattered ribs and both of her lungs were pierced in multiple different areas. This killed her instantly._

Yaoyorozu took in all the information from the file and whipped her notepad back out. The investigation had to continue. 

Yaoyorozu opened the door to her dorm and made her way back to the kitchen. Her spine shivered with reluctance, but she pushed forward regardless. The amount of people at the crime scenes dissipated as everyone went to go investigate- or just rest. Mononezu did say that everyone could do whatever they wanted with their time. She crouched down to inspect Uraraka's body. Her clothes were covered with smudges of blood, her shirt drenched with it.

\- Smeared blood stains on Uraraka's clothes

Yaoyorozu cautiously looked around her and carefully lifted up Uraraka's blood-stained uniform shirt. Her chest area was colored blue and purple, bruises covering every inch of her body from her collarbone to her stomach. Yaoyorozu winced.

"Seems like the Mononezu file was right-"

Yaoyorozu jumped and whipped her head around to Bakugo who was also looking at Uraraka. He looked over to her.

"What are you looking so surprised for?! Do you think I don't know what an injury looks like?!" Yaoyorozu put her hands up defensively and shook her head.

"N-No, I was just- surprised."

"Hm. Well, if I had to guess, this most likely means that something crushed pink cheek's ribs which then pierced her lungs." Bakugo stated calmly- calmly for Bakugo, anyways. Yaoyorozu nodded.

She laid Uraraka's shirt back down and quickly washed the hand that touched Uraraka's shirt in the nearby sink. Getting up, she jotted down her more notes and waved a small "thanks" to Bakugo who just huffed.

\- Bruises and signs of shattered ribs on Uraraka's corpse. Bakugo concludes that her ribs collapsed into her lungs from some external source. The Mononezu file supports this

With this, Yaoyorozu decided to start asking around. The first person she spotted was Midoriya who was kneeling on the ground and writing furiously in his notebook, mumbling to himself.

"So would that make it- Ah! Yaoyorozu! Do you need something?"

"If it isn't a bother, could I ask you some questions?"

"Sure! What are your questions?" Midoriya asked kindly.

"What were you doing during the time of the murder?"

"Hmm, well I was investigating the second floor. I looked through the boy's bathrooms, the library, and Classroom 2B." Midoriya explained.

"Okay. Who did you see and what were they doing?"

"Um, I might not remember everything but I do remember seeing Todoroki in the library. He was reading through one of the books. I saw Mina leave the girl's bathroom, and when the first body discovery announcement went off, I saw Aoyama leave the laundry room. Yeah, that's all I've got."

"Okay... thank you!"

"No problem! Good luck on your investigation! Let's do our best!" Midoriya's encouraging words made Yaoyorozu all the more determined. She nodded to Midoriya with a smile on her face and walked off to find someone else.

Next, she went to the laundry room to see if there was anything out of the ordinary since Aoyama was in it. When she peeked in though, Aoyama was seen hanging his clothes on the strings that hung on the ceiling.

"Hello there Aoyama! Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

"Hm? Bonjour! What would you like to ask of moi?" Aoyama swiftly turned around and made a dramatic pose, glitter somehow sparkling around him. 

"Well, first off, what were you doing at the time of the murders?" Aoyama froze.

"W-Well, I didn't like how dirty my clothes were getting, so I decided to wash them."

"Did you do anything else?"

"N-No. I mean I did go to the bathroom..." Yaoyorozu narrowed her eyes but went back to her questions.

"Okay. Who did you see and what were they doing?"

"Well, I didn't see many people, but after I went to the bathroom when I went back in, the washing machine next to the one I was using was being used, so I'm assuming that someone went into the laundry room and started washing their clothes. After that I saw Kirishima and Kaminari enter the room with their clothes. Kaminari slipped and hit his nose on the edge of an open laundry machine. It looked like it hurt a lot..." Aoyama described. Yaoyorozu nodded and gave a quick "Thank you." before checking the laundry machines. Four of them were used recently. She checked each of them.

One of them had glitter and sparkles plastered all around it, and two of them had... blood smears on them. One had a small blood smear on the outside, and the other had a spot of dried blood on the inside. The ones with the blood smears were located on either side of the one with glitter all over it. _I think anyone would know which one Aoyama used just by looking at these. But- these blood stains... I have to ask Aoyama._

When Yaoyorozu turned around, she saw Midoriya in the room, looking at all the clothes that were hung and inspecting them all carefully, his hand moving wildly as he took notes while inspecting the clothes. Mutters filled the room uncomfortably and Aoyama started walking towards the door.  
"Wait, Aoyama-"

_Ding dong... ding dong..._

"Ahem. I'm gettin' kinda bored here... so let's get this show on the road, shall we? It's the event you've all been waiting for... the Class Trial! Right, please assemble in the usual location. Enter the red door on the first floor of the school zone. Upupu, seeee you soooon!" Yaoyorozu let out a disappointed sigh. 

She saw Midoriya quickly finish up writing whatever it is he was writing and hastily make his way to the doors. Yaoyorozu gave a nod to Aoyama, who nodded back and followed close behind Midoriya.

"Do we have everyone? Great! You guys hurry up and head down to the courtroom! I'll go on ahead and meet you there!" Mononezu left just as fast as he arrived. Yaoyorozu took a deep breath as a few people from the class gave little motivation speeches before the elevator doors opened and people piled in once more.

The elevator rumbled and shuttered with the same aura of anxiety and hesitancy as before, not all too different from the drop in your stomach that comes right after you fall on a rollercoaster ride, the panic rising and the fear for your life, whether you want to feel that way or not. Deeper and deeper down, until soon the doors shuttered open once more.

Unexpectedly, the room looked very different, yet had the same amount of tackiness to it.

"Whaddya think of the new decor? Pretty exciting, huh? Makes it feel like a totally different room, right?!"

"No one cares about the room..." Sato sighed seemingly disappointingly.

"Ouch! Way to hurt my feelings! I worked super hard on this ya know! A'ight, let's get this party started! Go find the seat with your name on it, you guys!"

Everyone stood behind their stands, preparing themselves for another class trial. Mononezu sat somewhat proudly on his throne once more, and with that, the second Class Trial began.

\---------------------

hahaha im back with another person dead because yes. you all probably saw this coming. in all honesty I knew it was obvious so i anticipated posting this and the last chapter at the same time but i hadnt drawn this deadass uraraka yet and i wanted to get out the next chapter as fast as possible so yea. writing class trials is a pain in the ass and take forever so the next chapter might take a while. sorry about that!


	11. １１

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh have a discord now so you can talk to me there if you want: まちがい子#1661  
> im really lonely if you couldnt tell okay i need to stop my advertisement to gain friends im sorry for making you uncomfortable imma stop now
> 
> it be class trial time :0

_"What are we going to do? Midoriya- the whole class is in big danger!"_

_All Might exclaimed to Nezu, panicked. Nezu continued to look around on the map to try to narrow down where the class could possibly be located. Nezu already knew very well the area. It was a big area, so there was a lot more narrowing down to do before they could take action, but Nezu didn't tell anyone but Tsukauchi because he knew very well that if the other heroes knew the area to look that there is a chance that they would act irrationally, which is exactly what the people who are holding the class hostage would want._

_"We are going to continue the investigation with a reasonable amount of effort." Nezu replied calmly. No doubt the video put him on edge too, but worrying about how the kids are doing now would do nothing but hold Nezu back._

_They had to do something soon... but would they be fast enough?_

\--------------------------------

(Everyone) "..."

(Tokoyami) "So... we meet in this trial room once more... it is time we find out who killed the two of our class companions."

(Iida) "I agree!"

(Ashido) "Well, I think we can all agree that the people who went upstairs to investigate all have alibis. You know, since we were all upstairs when the murder happened."

(Bakugo) "Are you sure?"

(Ashido) "H-Huh? What do you mean? Of course I'm sure! What's there to question?"

(Bakugo) "Are you sure there was absolutely no way someone from the second floor could've interfered with the first floor?"

(Ojiro) "Well, there is the possibility that there was a passage between the top floor and the bottom floor that could've given someone from the second floor a window of opportunity to somehow take part in the murder of Asui and Uraraka."

(Bakugo) "..."

(Kirishima) "Is there something on your mind, Bakubro?"

(Bakugo) "Shut up Shit for brains! It's... probably nothing."

(Iida) "Either way, we should go through everyone who was on the first floor's alibis."

(Kirishima) "Both me and Kaminari have alibis since we were together the entire time. Right Kaminari?"

(Kaminari) "...Yeah."

(Midoriya) "He must still be very out of it."

(Iida) "Well, with Kirishima and Kaminari having alibis for each other and Asui and Uraraka being... that leaves Aoyama and Bakugo!"

(Bakugo) "I was sleeping the whole time."

(Todoroki) "That's not a good enough alibi."

(Bakugo) "Shut the fuck up ya half and half bastard!"

(Aoyama) "I-I was washing my clothes for the majority of the time..."

(Midoriya) "Okay..."

(Hagakure) "Are you guys sure we should trust him? I mean Bakugo's alibi is pretty weak as well but at least he said he would be sleeping before we separated! Aoyama just didn't want to go! He didn't say anything about doing his laundry. He could just be making that up on the spot you know!"

(Yaoyorozu) "No, that's wrong!"

(Hagakure) "Huh?"

(Yaoyorozu) "I'm pretty sure Aoyama did use the laundry machines because of what Midoriya told me during the investigation."

(Hagakure) "What did he say?"

(Yaoyorozu) "He said that he saw Aoyama leave the laundry room when the body discovery announcement went off."

_"Um, I might not remember everything but I do remember seeing Todoroki in the library. He was reading through one of the books. I saw Mina leave the girl's bathroom, and when the first body discovery announcement went off, I saw Aoyama leave the laundry room. Yeah, that's all I've got."_

(Hagakure) "O-Oh. I see. Well, I guess we can believe him for now."

(Aoyama) "..."

(Mineta) "But wait! Aoyama still isn't in the clear! The washing machine only works for 30 minutes, so Aoyama still had about 10 minutes of time before he had a proper alibi!"

(Kirishima) "Wait... I have a question to ask Mononezu."

(Mononezu) "Hmm? What might that be?"

(Kirishima) "When two people are killed, who is the blackened of the trial?"

(Mononezu) "The blackened for the trial when two people are killed is the first person who set off the announcement!"

(Kirishima) "O-Okay."

(Mineta) "Anyways, Aoyama still could've done it during that 10 minutes of free time he had!"

(Tokoyami) "And if I may add to that, laundry isn't a very stable alibi to begin with. You don't have to be around when the washing machine is washing clothes, so Aoyama very well could've been somewhere else even during that 30 minutes of the laundry machine working."

(Mineta) "Yeah! Well Aoyama? What do you have to say about that?"

(Hagakure) "That's true! Aoyama, don't tell me you killed Uraraka or Asui! Or maybe even both!"

(Aoyama) "..."

(Mineta) "He's going quiet! That's the first sign that he's guilty! So you did kill Asui and Uraraka! How could you?!"

(Aoyama) "..."

(Todoroki) "Aoyama's silence- while it is suspicious, it isn't solid proof that Aoyama is the culprit of this case. Suspecting him without enough proof won't uncover the mystery of the killings."

(Everyone) "..."

(Ashido) "Hey... why was Uraraka in the freezer to begin with? W-What's that all about?"

(Kirishima) "Who knows?"

(Sato) "Well... what if she was forced into the freezer and then killed there? There is a lot of blood there after all-"

(Bakugo) "Really? You're such a goddamn dumbass! Of course that's not what happened!"

(Sato) "Huh?! Why not? How am I supposed to know that's not what happened?! How do _you_ know that that's not what happened... or did you see it happen for yourself-?!"

(Bakugo) "Shut up! It's stupid because there is no way you could lure someone like pink cheeks into a freezer willingly! If they were to force her she could've easily just used her quirk to stop them, and even if they managed to do all that it's even harder to have killed her that easily in the freezer!"

(Sato) "...Hm."

(Everyone) "..."

(Midoriya) "How about we find out who killed Tsu first and then find out who killed Uraraka after?"

(Mineta) "Well it's obvious that she was killed with the knife that's right next to her!"

(Hagakure) "That's obvious! What we're supposed to be finding out is who was wielding the knife!"

(Yaoyorozu) "How about we count out the people who can't use knives?"

(Aoyama) "Well, I have no reason to know how to wield a knife at all!"

(Bakugo) "..."

(Kaminari) "...H-Hey... remember the quirk training camp?"

(Hagakure) "Ugh, now's not the time to be thinking your life through Kaminari! We're trying to figure out something really important here-"

(Kaminari) "Remember how Bakugo cut those vegetables? He was really fast and good at it..."

(Bakugo) "So what?! Are you saying that I could've killed that frog?! Are you kidding me?!"

(Hagakure) "Well... I mean it _is_ a possibility..."

(Bakugo) "Don't tell me you're actually considering it! You better not be that dumb!"

(Ashido) "Bakugo...? Did y-you really-?"

(Bakugo) "No! Why the fuck would I do that?!"

(Ojiro) "Well you were always talking about how you were going to be the number one hero, and you can't really be that when we're stuck in here... so maybe-"

(Bakugo) "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

(Midoriya) "Hey, wait!"

(Hagakure) "Huh?"

(Midoriya) "While Kacchan can cut vegetables really well, that doesn't explain how he would've killed Tsu."

(Hagakure) "Wh-Why not?"

(Midoriya) "It's the knife."

(Ojiro) "The knife? What does the knife have to do with how Bakugo killed Asui?"

(Bakugo) "I didn't-!"

(Midoriya) "Ah, well, I wasn't really talking about the knife itself. I'm talking about the part on the knife where the blood just cuts off."

(Tokoyami) "That is quite clearly where the culprit was holding the knife, is it not?"

(Midoriya) "Well I know that's pretty obvious, but I'm talking about-"

(Bakugo) "Hurry the fuck up and get to the point already!"

(Midoriya) "Well, knives are held differently when they are being used in different ways. The part where the culprit was holding the knife had no blood on it, and so if they culprit were holding the knife in a specific way, the shape of the spot with no blood on it would be different."

(Shoji) "That's true."

(Midoriya) "When I was looking at the knife for myself, from the shape of the clean part, I'm pretty sure it was held for the intent of slicing upwards, which matches Asui's wound. It's different from how you hold it when cutting something on a board."

(Kirishima) "Yeah. I've never seen Bakugo use a knife outside of cooking so there's no saying how good he is when he's not cutting something."

(Midoriya) "...!"

(Bakugo) "You figured something out, didn't you Deku? Well, spit it out already!"

(Midoriya) "H-Huh? Ah, oh, um... well... i-it isn't all that important. I just... thought of something, it's probably wrong anyways."

(Bakugo) "Hah? That's not a reason to keep it to yourself! Do you want everyone in this room to die?!"

(Midoriya) "N-No, I'm sure I'll just throw people off. It isn't really important. We should move on with the trial."

(Bakugo) "Just spit it out!"

(Tokoyami) "Your hesitance makes us all curious."

(Midoriya) "..."

(Iida) "Hey Midoriya, you want to find out the truth to Uraraka's death, right? So, if it's anything even a little related to the case, please tell us. Our lives are depending on this right now."

(Midoriya) "...W-Well, I just... I remembered Uraraka's internship was with Gunhead. She was taught how to defend herself against someone with a knife. She and Asui were both also attacked by Toga in the quirk training camps, who specializes in using knives. Even if she doesn't seem like it, Uraraka's pretty observant, and so she probably saw how Toga was holding the knife because the shape of the clean part on the knife is suggesting that how the culprit held the knife was very similar to how Toga holds her knife. Uraraka's, well, one of the only people who really got the chance to see Toga attack up close."

(Mineta) "But isn't Uraraka... dead?"

(Bakugo) "That's what that was all about? You really haven't become any less of a wimp, Deku. Of course Uraraka killed Asui, there is no doubt about it now."

(Ojiro) "Huh?"

(Hagakure) "Wh-What do you mean by that?!"

(Iida) "Bakugo? What is this all about?"

(Midoriya) "...What?"

(Bakugo) "When we found pink cheek's body, she had blood all over the back of her right hand even though most of the blood was coming from her chest or mouth. She definitely held the knife so when the blood went everywhere, it got on the back of her hand and left that certain part of the knife clean."

(Midoriya) "Wh- N-No! That can't be true! The blood on the back of her hand at to have come from the blood that was pooled on the bottom of the freezer!"

(Bakugo) "Hah? The blood on the bottom of the freezer was mostly dry! There's no way that much blood could come from her hand just barely touching the bottom of the freezer!"

(Hagakure) "Uraraka... really killed Tsu? Her friend?"

(Midoriya) "N-No... it's a l-lie... it has to be!"

(Bakugo) "..."

(Kirishima) "I... can't believe... that- wait! Hey Mononezu! Another question!"

(Mononezu) "Yes yes?"

(Kirishima) "If the blackened of the first victim is killed, then who's the blackened then?"

(Mononezu) "Well it's going to be the one who killed the one who killed the first blackened obviously!"

(Kirishima) "Okay, so now we have to find out who killed Uraraka..."

(Iida) "We should continue to take pieces of evidence and find out who killed Uraraka!"

(Shoji) "Well, I do have something to ask. What kind of force would've caused Uraraka's ribs to collapse and pierce her lungs the way they did? _Who_ could've cause it?"

(Aoyama) "It's Bakugo. Bakugo did it."

(Bakugo) "...Hah?"

(Shoji) "How do you know that Aoyama?"

(Aoyama) "B-Because me and Bakugo are the only ones who could've done it at this point and I know I didn't do it!"

(Bakugo) "WHAT?! You're accusing me with _that_ weak ass evidence! You can't even call that evidence! I could say the same thing about you!"

(Aoyama) "But I know I didn't do it! The only other person who could've done it is you!"

(Tokoyami) "Do you know that though?"

(Aoyama) "Hm?"

(Tokoyami) "Are you absolutely sure that Bakugo is the only other person who could've killed Uraraka? After all, the second floor is only a staircase away."

(Aoyama) "..."

(Tokoyami) "Did you see anyone while you were going about your day?"

(Aoyama) "..."

(Yaoyorozu) "He has! Aoyama told me that he saw Kaminari and Kirishima enter the laundry room."

_"Well, I didn't see many people, but after I went to the bathroom, when I went back in, the washing machine next to the one I was using was being used, so I'm assuming that someone went into the laundry room and started washing their clothes. After that I saw Kirishima and Kaminari enter the room with their clothes. Kaminari slipped and hit his nose on the edge of an open laundry machine. It looked like it hurt a lot..."_

(Kirishima) "Oh yeah! Me and Kaminari did run into him in the laundry room when we were going to wash out clothes!"

(Yaoyorozu) "He also mentioned someone going in to use a washing machine next to his while he was in the bathroom so he didn't see who it was."

(Kirishima) "Oh. I didn't see anyone when we went into the laundry room. I'm pretty sure the washing machine next to Aoyama's was already being used at that time."

(Hagakure) "Okay, this is really nice and all, but what does this have to do with Uraraka and who killed her?"

(Ojiro) "Yeah... it kind of feels like we're wasting our time by discussing this..."

(Yaoyorozu) "But it's not just about who was washing their clothes at the time, this also includes the two blood stains I found on the washing machines that were next to the one Aoyama was using."

(Kaminari) "Oh. That. I did that."

(Midoriya) "Huh?"

(Sato) "Kaminari?"

(Yaoyorozu) "Yeah. Aoyama told me how Kaminari tripped when he went into the laundry room and he hit his nose on the laundry machine in front of him. That must've been the cause of one of the stains."

(Kirishima) "Yeah. After he hit his nose it started bleeding like crazy and so after I started the washing machines we went to the bathroom to get it cleaned up."

(Hagakure) "Okay... but what does this have to do with the culprit?"

(Midoriya) "It may not seem like it, but the more we talk about what happened, the closer we are to figuring out who the culprit is. I think we're getting there. Remember how Yaoyorozu said that there were two blood stains? One of them was from Kaminari, but the other one must've been from the person that Aoyama didn't see. The blood stain could've been left from when the culprit tried to put their dirtied clothes in the laundry machine."

(Ojiro) "Well, who did it?"

(Todoroki) "That is what we are trying to figure out."

(Everyone) "..."

(Tokoyami) "So we are stuck once more... well-"

(Bakugo) "I know."

(Midoriya) "Huh?"

(Tokoyami) "Oh? Do enlighten us."

(Bakugo) "I've... kind of known it from the start..."

(Hagakure) "From the start?! Bakugo?!"

(Kirishima) "You knew this whole time?! Well, why didn't you say anything?!"

(Bakugo) "Well if I mentioned it so early on in the trial then everyone would have an automatic bias against them before I was all that sure shit for brains! Besides, I... might still be wrong."

(Ojiro) "Okay, but who killed Uraraka?"

(Bakugo) "Pink cheek's chest was crushed to the point where her ribcage shattered, right? So an outside force had killed pink cheeks. When Sparky over there screamed, I saw Tokoyami come from the direction of the dorms and not from the direction of the staircase. No one else can crush pink cheeks like that except for that bird brain."

(Ojiro) "Why not?"

(Bakugo) "Because of his quirk, dumbass! His dark shadow could wrap its claws around pink cheek's chest and crush her ribcage just like that."

(Midoriya) "Hm... when I was investigating Uraraka's body I did notice faint streaks of blood that, thinking back on did look vaguely like claws..."

(Tokoyami) "While this is all quite compelling evidence, are you absolutely sure that I did it? When the body discovery announcement went off I left from my dorm due to the early end of my investigation. I had no intention of going to the cafeteria..."

(Bakugo) "..."

(Yaoyorozu) "Wait, no that's wrong! Remember what you said during our investigation on the second floor?"

_"My apologies. This investigation has me and dark shadow quite starved. Perhaps we should go eat soon."_

(Yaoyorozu) "You said that you were hungry, so if you were to go downstairs because your investigation ended early, wouldn't you go get something to eat in the cafeteria, where both Asui and Uraraka were killed?"

(Tokoyami) "Does that fact alone prove me guilty? What if I had forgotten my hunger when I went to the first floor?"

(Midoriya) "There is still more evidence left that proves Tokoyami guilty!"

(Shoji) "What would that be?"

(Iida) "I am indeed very curious as to what you have found!"

(Midoriya) "You remember how we all decided that the culprit was the one that used the other laundry machine?"

_(Midoriya) "It may not seem like it, but the more we talk about what happened, the closer we are to figuring out who the culprit is. I think we're getting there. Remember how Yaoyorozu said that there were two blood stains? One of them was from Kaminari, but the other one must've been from the person that Aoyama didn't see. The blood stain could've been left from when the culprit tried to put their dirtied clothes in the laundry machine."_

(Midoriya) "Well, towards the end of the investigation I found a uniform with just the tiniest hint of blood on it. It was being hung on the ceiling of the laundry room to dry."

(Shoji) "Hm? Well, while that would certainly belong to the culprit, we still do not know who that uniform belongs to."

(Midoriya) "No. We do know. The uniform was a guy's uniform-"

(Tokoyami) "That could still be the uniform belonging to any of the guys here."

(Midoriya) "No. I looked closely at the measurements and I'm very sure that the uniform is for someone around 5 feet tall. Tokoyami, you're the only one who could fit those measurements!"

(Tokoyami) "Oh? But did you not say that it was _around_ 5 feet? In fact, that uniform could very much belong to you."

(Midoriya) "There's no way that I could crush Uraraka's ribs the way they were."

(Tokoyami) "Are you not able to crush bones with that quirk of yours? I could've sworn I've seen some similar injuries from such powers."

(Bakugo) "Hah?! Deku can't crush ribs like _that_! The only bones he can crush are his own!"

(Midoriya) "H-Huh? Hey-!"

(Iida) "Furthermore, Midoriya specializes in punching and kicking, not necessarily squeezing and crushing."

(Tokoyami) "Is that so? Well then what about Kirishima, Kaminari or Aoyama? They were all in the laundry room."

(Yaoyorozu) "Kaminari and Kirishima both have alibis for each other and Aoyama used a different laundry machine than the one with the blood stain on it. The one he used had glitter all over it."

(Midoriya) "Yeah! The only person who could have that uniform is you!"

(Tokoyami) "..."

(Yaoyorozu) "Don't believe me? Let's just go over the case again."

(Yaoyorozu)

"First in the morning, everyone was still getting over the death of Sero and Jiro. A new floor had opened up and Iida suggested we all go up and explore the new area, though there were a few people who decided not to join the investigation; Kaminari, Kirishima, Uraraka, Asui, Aoyama, and Bakugo. Kirishima was planning on sticking with Kaminari, Aoyama and Bakugo wanted to go their own ways, and Uraraka wanted to talk to Asui about something.

While half of the class, including the culprit, went up to the second floor to explore the area, Bakugo went back to his dorm to sleep, Kirishima and Kaminari were both together the whole time, Aoyama washed his clothes, and Asui and Uraraka were at that point unknowingly part of the next murder.

While everyone was doing their thing, Uraraka, for reasons unknown, took a knife and swiped upwards across Asui's chest, killing her. At some point, Tokoyami had decided to end his investigation early. He was hungry so he went to the first floor to get something to eat and most likely found Uraraka still around Asui's body. Tokoyami then found her and brought Dark Shadow out. Dark Shadow wrapped its claws around Uraraka's chest and crushed her ribcage, piercing her lungs and killing her.

In a haste to hide his crime, Tokoyami rushed into the nearby kitchen and stored the dead Uraraka in the freezer. It is very likely that the sink that was in the kitchen was used to clean the blood off of Dark Shadow's claws. Then, Tokoyami tried to clean off any blood that had been left, leaving a barely visible streak of blood on the handle of the freezer that Uraraka was put in.

With that, Tokoyami had to clean his clothes, so while Aoyama was in the bathroom, Tokoyami went into the laundry room and used the washing machine right next to the one Aoyama was using. This left a small blood smudge on the laundry machine itself that he didn't clean. Tokoyami returned to his dorm afterwards, so when the body discovery announcement for Asui went off, Bakugo saw Tokoyami come from the direction of the dorms and not from the staircase where all the other investigators were coming from.

Later, Tokoyami's uniform was let out to dry, giving Midoriya the last piece of evidence to prove for sure that Tokoyami is the one that killed Uraraka; the one who killed Asui! That is the truth behind this case!

The only person who could've left all of those clues, on purpose or by accident, is you... Fumikage Tokoyami!"

(Yaoyorozu) "So how about it?"

(Tokoyami) "..."

(Tokoyami) "Do you all truly think... I'm the blackened of this case?"

(Kirishima) "Well... yeah."

(Hagakure) "Yeah! And don't try to go all 'BUT IT'S NOT ME' on us! We all already know it's you!"

(Midoriya) "It can't be anyone else!"

(Shoji) "..."

(Tokoyami) "...very well then. Cast your votes."

(Mineta) "H-Huh?"

(Hagakure) "W-Wait..."

(Tokoyami) "Let us allow the voting time of life or death to commence!"

(Shoji) "Wait- n-no!"

(Mononezu) "Woohoo! You got it! It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for! Grab your lever and give it a yank! Who will you elect as the blackened this time around? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be? What's it gonna beeee?!"

A cold shiver ran throughout the room as everyone hesitantly cast their votes. _It's Tokoyami right...? He didn't freak out, but that doesn't mean anything... right?_ The machine's slots landed on the face of the black bird-headed boy. The words "Guilty" under the slots continued to glow bright as ever as confetti was thrown all around. _So we were right..._

Tokoyami was unnaturally calm. Compared to Jiro and others who were falsely accused during a trial, at least. Shoji was noticeably stiff. Shoji and Tokoyami had been good friends and so to have your friend end up being a murderer isn't something you'd exactly anticipate. _Wait, no! Tokoyami isn't a murderer, he was just... highly persuaded by something. Was it the motive? I always knew Tokoyami had strange tastes but this would just be taking it a little too far..._

The room carried a familiar heaviness, Tokoyami was about to die in a horribly gruesome way, and everyone knew it... but what would it be? How would he die?

_This... is all... just so... so stupidly messed up!_

_\--------------------------------_

huehue i made m o re yay

yes ik many ... but like that dialogue is important too ya know hhh oka I hope you have a nice day/night/whatever it is for whatever planet youre on <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you guess tokoyami? Who did you think it was? i would very much like to know
> 
> yea so this class trial is probably really bad but a lot of this stuff is in the motivs which is next chapter hopefully that makes this class trial make more sense ew its so bad klsjdlfkjaksd;fkjs;dklf


	12. １２

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so uh im really sorry for taking so long to get this update out! I had a huge writers block and still kinda do so it might take a while for the chapters to come out. thats also why this chapter might not be as good god its so dry askldhfkdlasd

_"Anything new?"_

_"Not as of now. I will tell you when I find something."_

_Lie after lie, Nezu told the pro heroes that he hadn't discovered anything. Their questions were annoyingly persistent but understandably so. It would scare anyone to know that children that they were responsible for were in the most dangerous situation they could be in. Nezu had continued to cut off areas where the class couldn't be, and the area where the class could be located was indeed getting smaller, yet it worried Nezu because it felt like he was either making progress or wasting time because the area left where the class could be was getting way too small in Nezu's judgement._

_The whole situation felt so surreal, like it wasn't truly happening. It felt like some sort of ongoing prank, where the kids could just pop back in the next day as if nothing happened and laugh at how the heroes worried._

_No, some sick prank was definitely being held, but it wasn't in the form of a prank, it was in the form of a plan, a plan to spread despair... starting with UA._

\--------------------------------

The air felt tense yet somewhat... awkward. Tokoyami hadn't seemed to put up much of a fight and no one really knew what to say. 

A voice finally arose from the silent class.

"T-Tokoyami... why-" Sato started

"Why indeed." Tokoyami had closed his eyes and turned his head away from everyone, almost as if attempting to hide his expression.

"You are the one who came up with and followed with your plan, right? Why are you acting as if this case has nothing to do with you?" Todoroki deadpanned.

Tokoyami further hid his face away from everyone. Everyone quieted down and soon enough tiny little wails were heard.

"What's that noise?" Yaoyorozu asked. Her question was quickly answered as Tokoyami turned around and revealed the source of the noise, Dark Shadow. The dark bird shaped shadow had teary yellow eyes and looked rather _ashamed_ of itself.

"The fuck? What's Dark Shadow got to bitch about?! Hurry up and explain already!" Bakugo growled.

Tokoyami breathed in and sighed.

"While the conclusion in the trial is certainly correct, there are still parts of the story that haven't been answered. I am here to answer it."

"You mean you're going to tell us why you did it?" Yaoyorozu asked. Tokoyami nodded.

"While there are some things that haven't been clarified on my side of the story, the mystery of Uraraka's actions might also be answered. As you know quite well, I went up to the second floor to help investigate the area. Dark Shadow and I both grew hungry, so we decided to end our investigation early. We went to the cafeteria, and as you said, saw Uraraka crouched next to Tsu's dead body." Tokoyami explained. Dark Shadow was visibly quivering with a guilty look on his face.

"This is all stuff we already know." Todoroki cut in.

"Yes, you do indeed know this stuff. Though I doubt you would know about what I had heard while I was still making my way to the cafeteria. Before I actually entered the room, I heard Uraraka and Asui arguing about something. I didn't catch everything, but it definitely had them both riled up. Uraraka was screaming about Asui not understanding her and I couldn't fully hear what Asui was saying."

"How does that explain why she killed Asui?" Hagakure said, exasperated.

"I'm afraid I didn't hear enough to know the exact reason." Tokoyami sighed.

"Hey, Monobastard! You have cameras set up around the whole school, right? Can't you just show us the camera footage of the whole conversation pink cheeks and froggo had?" Bakugo looked up sharply at Mononezu, who stared down just as sharply.

"And what makes you think I would allow you to just look through the camera footage?" Mononezu growled menacingly. Bakugo clearly wasn't phased though.

"So you do have the footage! Then just show us! You don't got anything to hide in there do ya?"

"Upupu!"

"The fuck is your sad excuse of a laugh supposed to mean?! You better show us what happened or I'll kill you!" Bakugo's palms popped and crackled with fueling explosions. Kirishima hastily grabbed Bakugo's arm.  
"Chill out man! Harming Mononezu probably isn't the best thing to do right now..." Kirishima said warily. Bakugo huffed and the pops died down, but Bakugo's gaze was still hard and hot on the two-toned mouse.

"Upupupu! Alright, alright! I'll show you the footage!" Mononezu's red eye glowed brightly and a screen popped out of seemingly nowhere. Everyone eyed the screen, shocked as the screen flickered on with bright light, soon morphing into the familiar scenery of the cafeteria. Uraraka and Asui were clearly standing awkwardly towards the edge of the cafeteria and a loud _slam_ echoed around the room, presumably the doors closing as everyone left the room.

Everyone leaned forward to get a better look at the two girls before the screen zoomed in on them. Then the conversation started.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Asui asked curiously. The mere sound of the froggish voice sent a pang searing through everyone's hearts at the remembrance of their friend who was with them just that morning.

"Ah, well... I wanted to talk to you about the motive. You know, the special one-of-a-kind Mononezu artifact? I... need to talk to you about that." Uraraka was fiddling with the edge of her skirt in clear unease. Asui just blinked and nodded to show Uraraka that she was listening.

"W-Well, you see... um- so you know how my parents aren't all that wealthy?" Asui nodded.

"Well, ever since I was little, I wanted to be able to help them. That's why I decided I wanted to be a hero, so I could help them pay for their expenses and let them live peacefully." Uraraka looked away.

"And you want that artifact because it sells for a lot." Asui finished. Uraraka looked down and shakily nodded. Asui blinked and continued.

"While I understand where you're coming from, you know that you have to kill one of out classmates to get it, right? I understand it might be tempting, but that's what Mononezu wants. He wants another killing to happen, kero."

"I know but... this is what I've been working for my whole life!"

"Weren't you working towards being a hero?"

"Yeah, but because I needed the money! There is still the chance that I won't make enough as a hero, but if I sell the artifact then I won't have to worry about that anymore!"

"I get it but do you really think your parents would be proud of you if you did that-?"

"You keep saying you get it but you don't! You don't understand how much this means to me! All I ever wanted to do was help them!"

"I can't say I understand on that much of a personal level, but I can imagine what that kind of mindset can lead you to think the way you do-"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Uraraka face was starting to grow red with anger and distress. The motive had been tearing her apart more than anyone else realized.

"I mean that I can understand why the motive hits close to home for you, but I can't fully understand how you're feeling-"

"You don't understand! This motive is going to set off someone else too! Someone is going to kill and someone is going to be killed regardless! If they get away with it then everything I worked for is going to be lost and I will never be able to help my parents like I promised I would! If I don't do something then everything I said and did would be useless!"

"If you kill someone then everything everyone else worked for would be lost too! What about your friends, our class? Did you only get along with them to help your parents? Did you only bother to come talk to me because you needed the money-?" Tears were streaking down Uraraka's face and Asui's eyes were visibly starting to water, as if this argument was hurting her just as much as it was hurting Uraraka.

"Just shut up!" Uraraka screamed. She grabbed the nearest knife and lunged towards Asui. Asui stumbled backwards as Uraraka swiped but her back hit the wall. Asui prepared to make another move and dodge but before she could effectively hop out of the way, Uraraka's arm shot out and snatched Asui's arm as the knife slashed up Asui's stomach and chest. Gasps and winces rippled throughout the room as the remaining members of class 1A watched the brutal fight. What was once a secret discussion between the two became a full on battle, one that Uraraka seemed to have won.

"O-Ochako...?" Asui crumpled to the ground as blood flowed freely from the large gash and blood started trickling out her mouth. Uraraka's expression quickly morphed from momentary anger to mortified shock.

"Ts-Tsu! No! Wh-What- I-I... Tsu!" The tears that were already drenching Uraraka's cheeks were now tumbling down all over Asui's bloodied body as sobs erupted from Uraraka's weak body. Asui was clearly getting weaker from all the blood loss and the tears that were dropping from her eyes were slowing. The air felt cold and icy. Someone who was alive _just that morning_ was dying in front of their eyes, the killer crying out in regret. These people, they were their classmates, their friends, they were working so incredibly hard to be heroes, and a disagreement in a conversation they had led them to this... what had happened?

The screen had zoomed out and a view of the entire cafeteria was shown, as well as the doors. The doors quietly creaked open and a black head with a large beak peaked around the door. Tokoyami watched in clear shock at the scene. Neither Asui nor Uraraka seemed to have noticed Tokoyami open the door. As the screen displayed Tokoyami's entrance, the Tokoyami that was watching suddenly looked down and pet Dark Shadow. The screen flashed with darkness, confusing everyone before realized that that flash was Dark Shadow.

Uraraka's screams echoed around the whole cafeteria as Dark Shadow's huge claw wrapped suffocation tight around Uraraka's chest. Soon enough, a dark _crunch_ was heard, and Uraraka's screams died into bubbly wails. Dark Shadow let go and Tokoyami rushed in, stopping a fair distance away from the action. Dark Shadow softly set Uraraka's bloodied body down, blood was pouring out of her mouth like a weak faucet. Tokoyami took a few steps closer to the body before the screen flickered to black. That was all of the camera footage that Mononezu was going to show... that's all the camera footage that he _needed_ to show.

Everyone was stunned, Midoriya's eyes were wide and glistening, the upcoming of tears most likely. Tokoyami just looked down darkly. Some people were still staring at the screen as if the footage was still playing, and some were looking away.

"...So that's what happened. Uraraka was driven by the motive and wanted to tell Asui about it, but she ended up murdering someone, just as she feared." Todoroki sighed. Midoriya's head snapped towards Todoroki's direction, his mouth open as if he was about to say something but he later closed it and looked down.

"...I see. They were arguing about the artifact. It seems Uraraka has much deeper problems than just simple greed." Tokoyami said darkly.

"But it's just as you said; after that I had Dark Shadow hide Uraraka in the freezer in the kitchen and I cleaned up part of the crime scene." Tokoyami finished.

"But what reason did you have... to kill Ochako?" Iida shakily asked. Tokoyami looked down once more.

"...I didn't. I didn't have a reason. When I walked into the cafeteria, I was in complete shock. Dark Shadow is not only a sentient being, he is also connected to my emotions. So my emotions mixed with his own caused him to act on it and kill Uraraka."

"If that's so then why the fuck did you even bother cleaning up the crime scene or defending yourself in the trial? Were you trying to get all of us killed?!" Bakugo exclaimed roughly.

"I didn't want anyone to get killed. If anything, it was some sort of survival instinct that I acted upon. I knew what would come if I was voted out, and somehow the mere thought had me trying to cover up my crimes. I take this as no excuse for what I did. What I did was unforgivable. I am aware of that."

"You couldn't just tell all of us you did it?! I could've died!" Mineta screeched. Tokoyami remained silent.

"I'm sure it wasn't that easy. If it was then I'm sure Tokoyami would've told us... and I'm sure Uraraka would've told us about her feelings as well." Midoriya said. Everyone looked around the room in suspense, dreading what was soon to come as the conversation ended. The mystery was uncovered, and just like Jiro, Tokoyami was about to get executed. Eyes flicked around at each other as people scrambled to think of another topic to talk about before being forced to permanently separate with another one of their friends.

Suddenly, Shoji stumbled towards Tokoyami and wrapped him in a huge protective hug. Tokoyami let out a grunt of surprise as he turned around to hug Shoji back. Everyone watched the scene unfold when Mononezu bounced upwards with a _boing._

"Puhuhuhu! And you guys said that nobody would kill for a motive like that! Ignorance really is bliss, isn't it? Look where all that got you!"

"Shut up!" Bakugo yelled.

"Puhuhu... Temper, temper! Sounds like someone needs a nap! Puhuhuhu! Puhuhu!"

"No matter what you say I know we'll defeat you! We're not the students that you think we are! We're Class 1a of UA! Even if you end up forcing us to kill each other, we'll stop you!" Midoriya declared encouragingly, despite this his words didn't seem to encourage as much as he might've hoped considering what was about to happen.

"Oooh, so cool! It's like you're the main character of an anime or something!" Mononezu chuckled.

"Alrighty then! It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for! I've prepared a very special punishment for Fumikage Tokoyami, otherwise known as the Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi!" Shoji hugged Tokoyami tighter and Tokoyami lightly wrapped his arms around Shoji, Dark Shadow curled in a protective hug around the two.

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIME!"

"Do not fear, for I am simply a creature of the dark. Now, It is time I return to the abyss of darkness. Please, find a way to make it out of here... without me. I am sorry."

The little 8-bit version of Tokoyami stood in the screen, a little 8-bit version of Dark Shadow huddled close by soon shown to be being dragged off by a Mononezu with a string tied around Tokoyami's neck. A bright light came from the opposite side of where they were being dragged off to, causing Dark Shadow to reel back and get pulled along with Tokoyami.

Just like before, a metal claw snapped right around Tokoyami's neck, dragging him backwards and ripping him right out of Shoji's desperate grasp. Dark Shadow let out a distressed wail as he was forced backwards with Tokoyami.

Tokoyami is soon found to be tied to a pole, which was set up on some sort of elevated platform. It was fairly dark in the area but bright enough for the spectators to be able to see, whether they wanted to be able to or not. Soon enough, little flicks of orange light began lighting the area more, those lights revealed to be a crowd of Mononezu's surrounding the platform with torches in hand. More torches began lighting up and a loud _click_ echoed around along with the crackling of fire. Some sort of stage light had come on and was now beaming brightly onto the platform Tokoyami was stuck on.

Dark Shadow shrunk back towards Tokoyami's body before turning to the back of the pole he was tied to. Mononezus crowded the platform, screeching unintelligible words at who-knows-what. The screeching of pure displeasure erupting from the crowd continued before Tokoyami suddenly broke free from the pole, a chain clinking onto the platform as Tokoyami bolted through the crowd of Mononezus. Dark Shadow had freed Tokoyami.

As the remainders of class 1a watched, their chests filled with hope. _Tokoyami broke free from the execution... he might make it out alive!_ Tokoyami ran as fast as he could, his steps loud and clear. All around him the darkness was quickly being replaced with brightening lights, and before long the place was steaming with scorching hot air, Tokoyami trapped in the middle of it. In the midst of the heat, there was an oddly placed shadow being cast by something that could not be seen, as soon as it caught Tokoyami's eye, Tokoyami jumped up and had Dark Shadow catch him and carry him to the shadow to make it there quicker.

As soon as they approached the shadow, another stage light clicked on, the shadow vanishing. Tokoyami panicked and looked around for any other place, his skin starting to burn up. Dark Shadow looked around weakly before retreating back into Tokoyami, who helplessly looked around for anything that could help. Eventually, Mononezu screeches were heard from a distance away, growing louder every second. The Mononezus' torches were brighter than ever and Tokoyami was already burning hot. Everyone's hope was demolished when the Mononezu's threw their torches at Tokoyami, and in a weak attempt to defend himself he put his arms up around him and curled into a ball.

The torches fell to the ground and there was a bright flash. There, where Tokoyami once layed, was a huge fire with something dark and sizzling right in the middle of it. The fire dyed down and all that was left were scorching ashes and a molten blob of someone the class used to know. Right as everyone thought the execution had come to an end, the crowd of Mononezus piled around the pitch-black remains of their friend, and one by one picked at it and picked up a perfectly good chicken leg, all of them chewing on it happily. 

The deafening silence was no more welcoming that the last one as everyone's horrified gazes rested on a chicken bone that one of the Mononezu's left. It was obvious that those bones were not from Tokoyami, but the message was still there.

"Laugh at death, and your soul will forever be at peace. Puhuhuhuhu!" Mononezu laughed maniacally.  
"What... the fuck?! What the fuck?!" Bakugo screamed. Everyone else seemed to have lost their voices to the petrifying scene that had unfolded right before their eyes. Soon enough, Mineta began bawling and Shoji had crumpled to the ground.

_This... this is so disgusting... so unruly! What Midoriya said before the execution, about how we are going to defeat Mononezu for sure... am I even able to imagine that at this point... ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha so what did you think?  
> lil fun fact tokoyamis last words were originally going to be "revelry in the dark" or "what a mad banquet of darkness" but when i actually made it to writing that part i realized that those two phrases were probably more comic relief than anything and we dont want that as last words we wasnt some deep shit so i just went with whatever tokoyami said.  
> the execution was lame and bad ik i dont know what im doing when it comes to executions. okay im just rambling at this point bye have good day/night


	13. １３

_"..."_

_The computer let out a familiar ping. Tsukauchi's attention snapped to the notification. Recognizing it as a message, he clicked it and opened it, heartbeat picking up from the memories of other messages he's received. It could be one of the heroes saying that they've found a lead, it could be Nezu saying he's thought of a plan, it could be... Mononezu. The layout gave the whole thing away- tt was from the place that kidnapped the class._

_The thumbnail of the video in the message was ominously similar to the last video that came with the last message as well; the pixelated student and the words "Guilty" lining the space above it._

_With that, dread filling his gut, he sent out yet another message to the heroes and staff, hoping that watching the video this time will do more good than harm._

\--------------------------------

A sigh. Yaoyorozu felt tired... she felt so, so tired. Her bones felt like heavy weights and her eyes burned with the longing to close and rest. She and the rest of the surviving class dragged themselves back to their dorms, the deaths weighing heavy around their neck. It was almost shocking, really. Almost unbelievable. The world's rising heroes, chosen with the most potential and energy just dropping like flies. It didn't feel real. It didn't feel real since the beginning but every moment that passed by the more Yaoyorozu dreaded the possible reality of the situation.

She quietly shut the door to her dorm and hauled herself over to her bed, feeling like she had just run a whole marathon. Grief burned wildly in her chest, every moment and conversation that passed between her and the deceased haunted her mind. A long shadow cast darkly over Yaoyorozu's slipping sanity and the rest of the class's remaining hope. Yaoyorozu grit her teeth.

The clock in her room ticked ominously, making Yaoyorozu wonder for a moment if they were made and placed the way they were for the purpose of making the class lose their minds. Yaoyorozu hummed to herself. She knew she couldn't let Mononezu- or whoever was trapping the class in the wretched school- get the best of her. Yaoyorozu tried getting comfortable in the bed and slowly and quietly fell asleep. 

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7am, nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine!"

Yaoyorozu sleepily rubbed her eyes and lazily looked around her room. She had no motivation to get up out of bed, longing to just curl up and sleep some more, but she couldn't just allow herself to relax when she was put in such a situation that required quite a bit of responsibility to be able to hold up well. She stretched and tried bouncing up out of the bed in hopes that if she was physically awake, it would wake up her actual sense of consciousness too.

Going through her daily routine of getting ready for the day- or as best she could in these conditions- Yaoyorozu pushed down on the handle to her dorm and walked out as brightly yet sophisticated as she could into the hallways. Hopefully if she seemed to be in a better mood then it would rub off on other people. _Since after the last trial another floor opened up, I'm pretty sure another floor will open up this time too, but considering the events of the last case, I wonder what Iida will suggest we do._

Yaoyorozu walked through the eerily empty halls. The people she usually saw hanging out in the halls were Uraraka and Asui. The memory saddened her. Yaoyorozu shook the thoughts off to clear her head before facing yet another day of life in the school. The cafeteria doors opened with a push, and as she walked over to the table to eat breakfast and wait for the meeting to start, Yaoyorozu noticed something rather odd.

_Where's Iida? He's usually the first to get here. He should be here by now._ Little tiny buds of apprehension sprouted in Yaoyorozu's gut. It was unusual for Iida to break schedule, especially when it came to the responsibilities of the class. _Maybe he's just... oversleeping... or still getting ready for the morning._ Yaoyorozu told herself. If Iida wasn't here yet, then that meant that Yaoyorozu was taking the lead.

Yaoyorozu shook off her suspicions and smiled at the people who were already at the table; Aoyama, Ashido, Kaminari, Ojiro, Sato, Todoroki, Bakugo, and Mineta. As she analyzed the people who were seated, she thought about the people who weren't there yet. _So the people who aren't here yet are... Iida, Kirishima, Shoji, Hagakure, and Midoriya. That's... strange. That's very strange. Maybe... maybe they're all just mourning for the deaths of yesterday. Yeah. That must be it. Uraraka and Asui were both quite popular amongst the class and it's no surprise of Shoji missed Tokoyami so badly he needed a break._

Yaoyorozu tried mentally consoling herself once more and that all she had to do was wait for the others. Yaoyorozu could feel the weariness in the air, everyone could feel it emanating from each other, the uncertainty and fear of why those specific people have yet to show up. Soon enough, Yaoyorozu heard the cafeteria doors open, and she felt her body slightly sag with relief, before immediately tensing up again at the sound of Hagakure's pants and then running footsteps. She heard yells coming from the hallways, coming from a voice... a familiar voice, yet it didn't sound like...

_...Midoriya?_

Just as that thought crossed her mind, the cafeteria doors that had started to slowly close were busted open again, revealing a steaming and infuriated Midoriya. His face was tomato red and the anger on his face was so clear yet... cloudy. She couldn't read him, not anymore. Yaoyorozu knew her class well, she knew what different faces meant, whether the others knew or not. She recognized and remembered the smallest little changes in the class's body language- anything that would help her understand the classmate better. _This,_ the face that Midoriya was currently making, was unknown territory for Yaoyorozu.

"Deku?! What the fuck?! Calm down ya nerd!" Bakugo yelled across the cafeteria. Midoriya's icy yet scorching gaze burned into Bakugo, making him scowl more.

"Or what? What are ya gonna do to me if I _don't_ calm down?! Blast me with those fire farts of yours?! What a joke, _Kacchan._ " Midoriya's tone was so needlessly provoking and sassy, it didn't even sound like Midoriya anymore. Bakugo's face started heating up and pops and crackles started lighting up in the air.

"Hey, Bakugo, starting a fight now is not a good idea! We need to sit down and wait for the others to arrive so we can start our meeting!"

"You're saying we should just let this sassy-ass maniac do whatever the fuck he wants while we talk about shit?!"

"No I mean-" Yaoyorozu was cut off by the table she was sitting at suddenly rocking violently. She whipped her head to find the one that caused the ruckus and found Bakugo propelling himself through the air towards Midoriya. She sighed deeply. _If only Iida or Kirishima were here..._

"Hey Hagakure, do you know why Midoriya is so worked up?" Mineta asked. Hagakure peaked out from behind Yaoyorozu to look at the grape-haired midget.

"I really don't know. I noticed his dorm door was still closed so I knocked to wake him up. A-At first I thought he didn't hear me so I tried again but then he just busted the door open. He already seemed so angry like I could _feel_ the heat coming off of him!" _Wait, she could_ feel _the heat coming off of him?_

"That's... concerning." Todoroki said calmly. Despite his monotone voice though, his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were focused on the mostly verbal battle between Midoriya and Bakugo, Bakugo only being held back by a desperate Ashido.

Yaoyorozu took in a brisk breath to voice her concerns before the cafeteria doors swung open with a _bang_.


	14. １４

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop getting two chapters done in one day yeeee

_"Another video?"_

_One of the pro heroes sighed._

_"You know that this is the only way we can get in contact with the class-"_

_"We aren't even getting in contact though! We're just being messed with!"_

_"Even so, they still might have something hidden in them that could reveal where the students are and more about their circumstances!"_

_"These unknown villains managed to kidnap a whole class of our strongest, most well-trained heroes without anyone knowing where they are or how they were taken! We don't even have any leads! Do you really think that they would leave anything that would give their plans away?"_

_Bickers and snarky comments were tossed around in the conference room, the heroes throwing glares at each other._

_Nezu rose his head to look around at the bickering before speaking in his unnervingly calm and soft voice._

_"While these statements are nice and all, we really do need to get to watching the video. Being in the dark about a villain's true goal is quite the weakness to have and the villain's ability to exploit it is quite the advantage to obtain. Perhaps the video won't give off any obvious details, but the goal and understanding of what they want will be helpful nonetheless."_

_Eyes flicked around the room to see if anyone had any further objections. Everyone looked back at the screen as Tsukauchi pressed the play button._

\--------------------------------

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened at the sight. Iida skipped in as if he was a little kid going on an excited walk to the ice cream shop. He immediately stopped when he saw Bakugo and Midoriya fighting each other and immediately started bawling. Yaoyorozu had yet to process what she just witnessed. Next there was Shoji who was looking back at who she could only assume to be Kirishima, yet it didn't seem like it. Kirishima was dragging his feet and looming over himself as if he was some wilted plant. His eyes were more dead than ever. _What is going on?_

"Oh shut the fuck up! Do you really have nothing better to do other than just sit there and cry your eyes out and annoy everyone else here?!" Bakugo yelled angrily at the wailing Iida.

"Uuughh why is everything so looouud? It's giving me such a headache." Kirishima groaned uncharacteristically. Everyone could practically see the questions circling around each others' heads.

"Hey, Shoji, what's going on?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I... I'm not really sure. I just saw Iida and Kirishima in the hallways talking to each other- or, well, Iida was talking to Kirishima. Kirishima wasn't saying much."

"Not my fault... talking with people is so tiring and useless. I'd rather just sleep. But Iida had to come prancing to my door and force me to get up. What a hassle." Kirishima sighed. Bakugo stared at Kirishima incredulously, seemingly at a loss for words.

"What's wrong man? Why are you so down in the dumps all of a sudden?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah! It's not like you to be so pessimistic like this." Mina agreed. She got up out of her chair and made her way over to Kirishima, giving him a hug.

"Here, I'm going to hug you until you feel... huh?"

"Is something the matter?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Well, Kirishima's forehead... he's heating up!" Mina backed up and put her hand on his forehead.

"Yeah! He feels like he has a fever! A bad one too!" Mina rushed over to an angry Midoriya and placed her hand on his forehead before backing away and putting her hand on her chin, her expression contemplative.

"Midoriya has one too! Weird! I- oop I guess I shouldn't touch my face after touching potentially sick people."

Iida, who was now at the table with everyone else, was playing with Ojiro's tail, fluffing it up. Ojiro sighs and lifts up his tail to hold it against Iida's head, feeling the heat emanating off of it.

"Iida has a fever too."

"So we have the right to assume that they are all acting strangely because they are ill?" Todoroki spoke up once more.

"Yes, it seems that only the people who are noticeably sick are acting strange. Has anyone else been experiencing strange behavior or symptoms of fever?" Yaoyorozu asked the class. Everyone shook their heads. Mina started ushering the people who weren't already with the rest of the class at the table towards it.

Just then, a _boing_ was heard to signal the arrival of a certain mouse.

"Looks like everyone's here! Now then-"

"What the fuck did you do to them?!"

"Yeah! You definitely did something! You better fess up right now!" Hagakure yelled.

"If you would all just be quiet and let me talk maybe you would've already let be explain by now! Gosh! You guys are just so disrespectful! Anywho, let's start with the explanation." Mononezu said in an annoyed tone. Everyone's eyes were on the bear, except for Midoriya, Kirishima, and Shoji. Midoriya was glaring at Bakugo, Kirishima was just looking lazily at the ground, and Shoji was trying to softly but cautiously calm Iida down who was still sniffling from crying.

"Though... I'm sure you've all already noticed what's up since you're all so quick-witted!"

"Perhaps this... is the new motive?" Todoroki offered.

"That's right! This is the new motive that I've given you! This is the Despair Disease!" Mononezu cackled.

"Despair Disease?" Hagakure echoed, shocked.

"You know, there are extremely tiny insects that can't be seen with the naked eye living in this school. It's not like I added them just recently. I just never told you about them. Anyway, the endemic disease spread by these insects is called the Despair Disease!"

"Despair Disease...? Despite all the research and studying that I've done, I've never heard of such a thing." Yaoyorozu pointed out. Her chest filled with anxiety at the idea that she had somehow overlooked a disease that could alter someone's entire personality in her studies despite being one of the most well educated students in the class.

"Then lemme tell you about it! As the name suggests, the Despair Disease is a reaaaally annoying disease where you get a high fever, along with various other symptoms that are full of despair! Those symptoms are different based on the person... for instance, Iida has the Childish Disease, Midoriya has the Hostile Disease, and Kirishima has the Depression Disease, I guess?"

"They just fucking _had_ to get symptoms that are the opposite of their normal personalities!" Bakugo sighed.

"Hey now! It's not like all you guys are down with the sickness yet! But I do advise you to be careful! Sometimes the Despair Disease can get passed from person to person just like a cold! Don't put your guard down just because you don't have the disease. It'd be awful if everyone got sick..."

"It's contagious?! I don't want to be in the same room as sick people who can get me sick! I want out!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"I myself wish not to get my sparkle to get dirtied by sicklings... not offend anyone." Aoyama proclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm getting out of here!" Mineta cried.

"Hold on, are you saying that a killing will occur soon, after everyone falls into a crazy state?" Ashido asked.

"Isn't this quite the novel idea? A killing that occurs while everyone has a completely different personality! Think of all the murder tricks!" Mononezu giggled happily. _What a sickening idea. I don't even want to imagine it._

"W-Well... is there any way to treat it?" Sato asked cautiously.

"Why is there a need to treat it? I mean, the Despair Disease isn't supposed to make you suffer. It's a disease that cures your soft hearts! Your soft hearts towards killing! And with this, you can finally take the plunge and commit murderrrr!" Mononezu's laughs echoed throughout the large cafeteria.

"What kind of fucked up ideology is that?! I'll kill you!" Bakugo yelled harshly. If Kirishima were sane right now, he would've definitely said something about Bakugo's declaration towards Mononezu.

Mineta muttered stuff about how he didn't want to be around the people who were sick. Iida's crying started all over again and Kirishima seemed to have his head on the table, almost as if he was sleeping... maybe he was. Midoriya just looked around the room with a scowl etched into his face, if she was going to be honest, it scared Yaoyorozu. Mononezu's annoying high-pitched voice started up again.

"Puhuhu, now that I've given you a new motive, how will things develop? Will the killings start after everyone gets the Despair Disease? Or even before that...? I'm soooo excited about it, I'm just gonna stand around naked! Juuuuuust kidding... I'm always naked." Mononezu joked around. No one laughed.

"And I'm guessing it's safe to assume that another floor has opened up?" Todoroki confirmed.

"Hm? Oh yeah! A new floor's opened up so you can go check that out! And I'm guessing it's safe to assume that no one else wants me here? Fine fine I'll leave. You guys are just so mean!" With that, Mononezu zipped away out of sight, leaving everyone else to look around and take in all the information that they just learned.

With this, Yaoyorozu also realized that since Iida wasn't exactly... _himself_ at the moment, she would have to be taking charge of the whole situation. Yaoyorozu took a deep breath, dreading the events that were to come.


	15. １５

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hh yeah i know 3 whole chapters dedicated to getting stuff set up even though its important its so boring dont worry im bored too imma try to make stuff more interesting okay lol

_"..."_

_Eyes were fixated onto the screen as it projected yet another concerning sight. Firstly, the music that was played before was played yet again, and the words were strikingly similar to that of the last video that they had watched. There were large, stylized words that read "Revelry in the Light", and in the corner lied the smaller text that read "The Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi: Fumikage Tokoyami's Execution: Executed".  
_

_There it was... the words "execution" once more. Fear paralyzed everyone's gazes onto the sight that unfolded in front of them._

_The next shot revealed the familiar silhouette of a certain bird-headed hero, bound to a pole that was placed on a platform of sorts. The area was lit with a dim light, making it hard to see what was going on.  
_

_They knew though. They all knew. The similarities were too striking and obvious. What happened to Jiro... what would happen to this next victim of such brutality?_

\--------------------------------

Yaoyorozu looked around her at the class. _I'm going to have to get used to their new personalities for a while, aren't I?_ She sighed.

"Well, since Iida isn't exactly in a good condition, as the class's vice representative, I'll be taking charge in place of him." Yaoyorozu announced. Nods and sounds of agreement rippled throughout the room, giving Yaoyorozu confidence in everyone's trust in her. Hagakure spoke up.

"What are we going to do about the new floor that opened up? Considering what happened last time... you know..."

"I think that we should rest a little before checking the next floor. Just in case something happens, I think we all need a break. Though I also think that we should plan who will be doing what because if people are going to investigate the third floor, I don't think we'll be wanting them to be too close to the infected." Yaoyorozu explained.

"Speaking of the infected, some of us will be needing to care for the sick, yes?" Todoroki mentioned. Yaoyorozu nodded.

"Yes. Some of us will need to care for the people who have already been infected with the disease. I think the sick should be led to the nurse's office and remain there. The people who are going to care for them should also remain in the nurse's office."

"But wait, aren't there only 3 beds in the nurse's office? There are 3 people who are sick, so where would they sleep?" Shoji asked. Yaoyorozu paused and looked down at the table to think.

"...I presume they would sleep back at their dorms. I don't think it would make sense for them to be sleeping anywhere else-"

"But this Despair Disease is contagious! Are you deaf or something?! All of our dorms are in the same area, so if someone is carrying the germs of the people who are infected, we might all get sick you know!" Bakugo retorted. Yaoyorozu winced and looked back down at the table to think once more.

"W-Well... then the people who decide to care for the sick are not to go anywhere else besides the nurse's office and their dorms so-"

"But what about our breakfast and dinner meetings? Then they wouldn't be able to attend those!" Kaminari pointed out.

"...I was getting to that. I think that we should make some sort of device or create some sort of system that will allow us to communicate with each other without actually seeing each other so the germs don't spread. As for the fact that they'll be leaving the nurse's office to go back to their dorms, the people who are not caring for the sick should clean up the area twice a day."

"Okay, but what will that device be? I mean the one that we're going to use to communicate?" Ojiro asked.

"I can probably make something. There is a huge library so there might be a book that'll help me make something. Before we move on to figuring out who is going to do what, are there any other questions?" Everyone looked around at each other. Concluding that there were no more questions, Yaoyorozu continued.

"Okay. First off, the people who are going to care for the infected." Ashido raised her hand.

"I want to help! I'm sure they're going to be bored while they're laying in their beds all the time so I want to be there to cheer them up! Mama Mina to the rescue!" Ashido exclaimed cheerfully. Yaoyorozu smiled at the shining optimism that Ashido radiated.

"...I think I'll do it too. I mean- I don't think I really have a choice, since I've already touched one of them." Ojiro admitted. Yaoyorozu nodded. She whipped out her notepad and began writing the people down.

"I'll go too. Despite the fact that I will be needing to give directions to you all, I also would like to keep track of the infecteds' progress. Besides, I feel that it's right to trust you all to keep things under control yourselves." Yaoyorozu smiled to everyone reassuringly.

"...Hey Shoji, you touched the sick too, right? When you came in the cafeteria you had Iida and Kirishima with you. Shouldn't you also care for them?" Mineta asked.

"I... I don't think I would be much of a help. I also haven't actually touched any of them. I got them to go with me to the cafeteria using words." Shoji affirmed.

"Still... isn't it too dangerous to be taking any chances?" Mineta continued.

"I think that since Shoji hasn't gotten into any big contact with them that he shouldn't be obligated to stay confined to the nurse's office caring for the sick. But since there is a chance he might be carrying the Despair Disease, I don't think he should explore the third floor and should remain on the first."

"That's fair." Shoji offered a nod of understanding.

"So the people who will be caring for the sick is Ashido, Ojiro, and I. Is there anyone else who would like to volunteer?" No one said anything.

"Okay, so next are the people who will be investigating the third floor. We already established that Shoji won't be going, but is there anyone else who does not want to investigate it?"

"I do not wish to explore the new floor. I would prefer to just stay down here." Aoyama said.

"Here? With the sick people?" Mineta shot a discouraging glare.

"...With the sick people." Aoyama sighed. Yaoyorozu wrote him down.

"I don't think I will be investigating the third floor either. I'll remain down here." Todoroki said with his monotone voice. Yaoyorozu nodded and continued to write the names down.

"I can't believe you all." Mineta muttered.

"I almost want you to get sick just so we can have the opposite of your personality. They must be an actual angel." Hagakure huffed. Mineta just gawked at her, offended.

"Is there anyone else who doesn't want to go?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I won't go. I don't necessarily want to be there to care for the people who are sick, but I would be willing to make food for them." Sato offered. Yaoyorozu gave him an approving smile.

"Thank you Sato. That is very kind of you! Anyone else?" The room fell into silence.

"Okay, so the people who are going to care and watch out for the sick are Ashido, Ojiro, and I. The people who are going exploring are going to be Kaminari, Hagakure, Bakugo, and Mineta. That leaves the people who are not going to go being Aoyama, Sato, Shoji, and Todoroki. Does this sound good?" Everyone nodded their heads. Yaoyorozu exhaled to herself, satisfied by her work.

"Hey, guys? Kirishima isn't looking all too good! He's unconscious and... really pale. We should hurry up and get our little sicklings to the nurse's office!" Ashido announced worriedly.

"Ashido, Ojiro, can you carry them to the nurse's office yourself? I'm afraid I still have to make my trip to the library to find something to be able to communicate with so I can't really touch them..."

"Yeah! We'll be fine!" Mina reassured.

"Just leave it to us!" Ojiro added. The two carried the infected on their backs. Ojiro carried Midoriya and Iida on his tail, and Ashido carried the unconscious Kirishima on her back piggy-back style. With that, the two made their way over to the nurse's office.

"Remember! We aren't going to be exploring the third floor yet! I think we need a little break first just in case something happens. Got it? Okay, meeting dismissed." Yaoyorozu said. At announcement of dismissal, people got up and left the table, heading towards the cafeteria doors and leaving to do whatever they decided they wanted to do.

_All this responsibility, all the tenseness in the atmosphere... what a coincidence that the three people that held our class together the most were the ones to get sick... no. It couldn't have just been a coincidence. Mononezu definitely had something to do with this. Whatever he's planning, I won't let him get to us. I will continue to persevere and lead class 1A, no matter what it takes!_


	16. １６

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. am. so. sorry. that. this. introduction. and. shit. is. taking. so. long. i. swear. itll. get. more. interesting. well. i. hope. it. might. not. h.

_"..."_

_The room was still frozen with fear as eyes flicked around the screen widely, reluctantly gathering way more detail than they would like. The dark bird-headed hero lit on fire, lighting everyone's faces an orange hue. The fire died down to a desolated area with Mononezu's all celebrating with chicken, dancing in the light. The video shut off with the sight of the main Mononezu laughing maniacally..._

_...how absolutely sickening. The staff looked down in continuous shock at what they just witnessed. Over half of them were well aware of the fact that these videos were shared for the purpose of breaking the heroes' spirits, and so they couldn't dare let that happen... but it was so hard. Slowly, one by one, their students were dying in the most horrible ways possible. First Jiro, and then Tokoyami._

_No one even wanted to think about what was to come._

\--------------------------------

Eyes scanned words quickly and hastily, pages flipping over and over. Yaoyorozu was in the library, looking for something that would help her figure out how to create some sort of ipad or phone. So far, she hadn't found much. She had found quite a few books that might help her and she had only gone through half of the stack, so she was still hopeful that there was something that would help her. Her eyes whizzed through each page, desperate to find any keywords that would help.

Book after book, Yaoyorozu scanned through them. Finally, on the last book, Yaoyorozu sighed and scanned through it. Her eyes caught on the words "device" and "manufacture". She stopped at those words and read through it. Her eyes lit up when she realized that this would work. _The last book I read was the one I needed. How lucky of me._

Yaoyorozu strolled with purpose, taking huge steps towards the cafeteria to get there quicker without full on running. She opened the doors and peeked in. She immediately froze when she heard squeaking noises and rustling. _Just like Tokoyami... just like last time... just like-_

"Oh, Yaoyorozu. Have you found out how to make the communication devices?" Shoji asked calmly. Yaoyorozu shook her head to clear her mind and looked. Shoji was holding multiple spray bottles and towels.

"Hm? Ah, yes. I have found out how to make them. I have to have enough fat to make them, so I came here to eat something." Yaoyorozu responded politely. Shoji nodded.

"I remembered that the people who are currently sick were sitting at this table and since we don't want people to get sick during our meetings, I decided to come by and clean up." Shoji said.

"Oh, thanks Shoji! It's a big help!" Yaoyorozu smiled cheerfully. Shoji offered another nod before returning back to his sanitizing of the area. Yaoyorozu walked into the kitchen and looked around for food to eat.

Grabbing some fruit and chicken, Yaoyorozu left the cafeteria to head back to her dorm. She closed the door behind her and sat on the floor with her food. Picking up the chicken, she started eating.

Pink and blue sparkles flitted sporadically through the air, a small tablet forming into existence. Two more slid out as Yaoyorozu carefully inspected the tablets that she had created. She popped out the stands that the tablets had and pressed the power button on all three. 3 screens glowed to life and little taps interrupted the silence in the room as Yaoyorozu set up the tablets.

Yaoyorozu let out a long sigh. She picked up two of the three tablets and left her dorm to make her way to explain how the tablets work to the two groups of people. First, she was going to the cafeteria.

The doors to the cafeteria swung open once more and she saw a few people already gathered, waiting for the dinnertime announcement to start. She walked in proudly with her tablets in hand and sat down at the table.

"Heyy Yaomomo! Are those the tablets we're going to use to communicate with?" Kaminari looked surprisedly at the tablets. Yaoyorozu nodded and smiled.

"Don't these go to the sick as well?" Aoyama asked.

"One of them will, but I haven't gone to the nurse's office yet. So these tablets should be okay." Yaoyorozu answered firmly.

More and more people started gathering at the table for the start of the dinnertime meeting. Only once people stopped joining did Yaoyorozu pause to remember that there were people who wouldn't be coming. _Oh yeah, the sick and the caregivers won't be joining us today. That would be Ashido, Iida, Ojiro, Kirishima, and Midoriya._ Yaoyorozu glanced around at the people who were already at the table. After counting off the people, she realized that everyone had already been here for a while. She nervously cleared her throat before speaking up.

"As you all know, I assigned myself with the responsibility of providing the devices that we're going to use to communicate between the uninfected and the possibly infected. Now that I have the tablets, I'm afraid this might be my last meeting with you guys in person for as long as the Despair Disease is still a thing. Before I give a tablet to the caregivers though, I'm here to demonstrate how to work the tablets." Everyone's gazes were fixed on Yaoyorozu and the tablets. Yaoyorozu swallowed nervously before beginning her demonstration.

"Since I wanted to make these tablets as soon as possible, I designed them as minimally and simple as I could. When you turn them on by pressing this power button here, you can see that you can request to start a call with the other tablets. If you press it, the other tablet lights up and will make a noise." The sound of little ringing bells echoed around the room. "If the other tablet picks up-" Yaoyorozu pressed the button with the picture of a phone on it that was glowing on the other tablet. "-then you can see that the tablet camera turns on and it starts recording." Yaoyorozu's voice started echoing out of the tablet that was receiving the recording and her words were continually repeated more distorted between the tablets. Yaoyorozu quickly reached towards one of the tablets and ended the call.

"That's how you end a call, and after a call is made, it's saved onto the tablet. If you press up here-" Yaoyorozu pressed a button on the top corner with a file icon on it. "-then you can see the recordings of both tablets that entered the call. I made an extra tablet that also receives these files so if one of the tablets gets destroyed then the recordings will still be saved between all three tablets." Yaoyorozu blinked and looked around at the tablets. _Did I explain everything? I don't see anything else that needs to be explained..._ "...Does anyone have any questions?"

"...Wow! That's pretty cool! You're really useful Yaomomo!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"That's our Yaomomo-!" Hagakure cheered until a gruff voice cut her off.

"Where _is_ the extra tablet that you made?" Bakugo asked roughly. Yaoyorozu's form started freezing from pressure.

"Ehm- ah, well, it's in my room..." _Why am I panicking? There was nothing suspicious about his question, and the tablet isn't in my room for any malicious intent or reason that people should doubt me..._

Bakugo simply narrowed his eyes, huffed, and then looked away. Yaoyorozu looked around tentatively for any other lingering questions that she should address. Deeming the situation under control, she picked up a tablet and put it in the middle of the table.

"So every meeting, we'll use this tablet to call each other. Is that okay with everyone?" Yaoyorozu asked. Murmurs of agreement rippled around the table and Yaoyorozu smiled.

"I'm going to go to the nurse's office and tell the others about the news." Yaoyorozu got up and with that, she left the cafeteria.

The nurse's office doors creaked open, noises spilling out of the barrier between the room and hallway.


	17. １７

_"I found something crucial to the investigation."_

_Tsukauchi looked up from his paperwork to take a glance at the scruffy 1A teacher of UA. Aizawa's solid gaze stared back._

_"You found something? What might that something be?" Tsukauchi asked curiously. Aizawa groggily blinked before he turned his head towards the hallway and let his eyes fix on something Tsukauchi couldn't see. Aizawa's head jerked towards the direction of the room Tsukauchi was in, signaling whoever/whatever was there to join Aizawa and Tsukauchi. Tsukauchi looked at the doorway in anticipation. A rocky figure came into view..._

_"...Koda?"_

\--------------------------------

Noises of different types crashed into Yaoyorozu's ears all at once, causing her to stagger back and wince in surprise. When she caught herself, she stepped in and closed the door behind her. Sighing, she tried concentrating on all the noises she was hearing.

"...Well fuck you! I can do whatever the fuck I want! Boohoo so sad! Dry your fucking tears you can't do anything to stop me!" Midoriya's crude screams were the first thing that Yaoyorozu noticed, surprising her for a moment.

"Why do you have to be so aggressive?! We're just trying to help!" Ashido yelled back. Yaoyorozu caught some sort of desperation in her voice, as if she was trying her hardest not to walk over and slap Midoriya in the face. Ojiro was trying to calm a wailing Iida and Kirishima was just staring tiredly and disappointedly at the whole scene Midoriya and Ashido were stirring up. Yaoyorozu got a glimpse of Kirishima looking at Yaoyorozu for a little before sighing and just rolling over in his bed.

"Hey, Midoriya? Why don't you just go back to your bed and rest?" Yaoyorozu asked softly.

"Eh?! Why should I?! You're not my fucking mom-!"

"Why shouldn't you?" Yaoyorozu's face was twisted into an annoyed frown. Midoriya just glared and stomped over angrily to his bed and flopped down clumsily. Iida's sobs slowly started dying down. Yaoyorozu walked over to Iida and tried helping Ojiro calm him down. Soon enough, Iida's cries turned into soft snoring as he fell asleep. Ojiro, Ashido, and Yaoyorozu took a deep breath and sighed out exhaustedly.

"Thanks for saving my butt Yaomomo. I owe ya one!" Ashido thanked gratefully. Yaoyorozu just shook her head with a kind smile.

"Hey, about that device you're carrying..." Ojiro started. Yaoyorozu blinked and looked down in her arms. She was just reminded of the tablet.

"Oh! Yes. I made some tablets so that we could communicate between us and the people who will be gathering in the cafeteria. I already demonstrated how they work to the people there, so I came over here to show you guys how it works." Yaoyorozu explained. Ojiro and Ashido nodded their heads in understanding, bringing their attention to the tablet that Yaoyorozu had in hand. Yaoyorozu powered the tablet on and began explaining the tablet's functions in a similar fashion as she had in the cafeteria.

"...Wow! You've got the whole thing set up!" Ashido exclaimed surprisedly.

"Yeah! I'm sure this is going to be a huge help!" Ojiro added. Yaoyorozu smiled bashfully.

"Ah, it's no problem at all! Do either of you have any questions?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Hmmm... ah! I do have _one_ question. Well... it isn't really all that related to the tablets but it's something that's been on my mind for a while... what are we going to do about the Despair Disease at night? Ya know, we can't keep watch for them _all_ night." Ashido stated.

"I have been thinking about that for a little while and I've think that we should each take shifts. Two of us for each night, one to watch over for the first half and the other to watch over for the second half. That way we could get a decent amount of sleep while still being able to watch over the sick." Yaoyorozu suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Ashido agreed as Ojiro nodded.

"I think that we should switch guardians at around 1:30. What do you think?"

"Yup!" Yaoyorozu looked around at Ashido and Ojiro, sighing in content to herself. _Maybe I'm better at being a leader than I think I am..._

"So... who's going to be guarding the place tonight?" Ojiro asked.

"Hm? Oh! Yes, well- are either of you up for night duty?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I'm... a little exhausted from arguing with Midoriya for so long... is it okay if I sleep this night?" Ashido asked.

"I can stay up for the first half, I'm not very tired at the moment." Ojiro said.

"Then it's settled. Ojiro is going to be watching over them until 1:30 which is when he'll wake me up and I'll be watching over the sick from 1:30 to the morning announcement."

"Sounds good!" Ashido and Ojiro said in unison. Yaoyorozu nodded.

"Hey... it's getting pretty late... do you mind if I go to bed now? I want to be able to take a quick shower before the nighttime announcement goes off..." Ashido asked. Yaoyorozu shook her head.

"No it's okay! You can go to back to your dorm now. See you tomorrow!" Yaoyorozu waved.

"Goodnight!" Ojiro waved as well. Ashido offered a small nod as she left the nurse's office and headed back to her dorm room.

"...I might just get some sleep too. Is that okay with you, Ojiro?" Yaoyorozu asked while yawning to herself.

"It's okay! Just leave this to me! Goodnight Yaoyorozu!" Ojiro reassured. Yaoyorozu waved and then left the nurse's office.

The halls were darker, some of the lights being switched off giving the area a sort of nighttime vibe. _That's right... the windows are all boarded off so the only way to tell what time of day it is right now is to rely on the clocks that are provided in the school. Otherwise if the lights were always on the same way all day, it wouldn't feel like nighttime right now... it could be lunch time in the real world for all we know._ Yaoyorozu stood in front of her dorm room, took out her keys and opened the door.

The familiar tacky scenery of her dorm greeted Yaoyorozu as she closed the door behind her and started getting ready for bed. She hastily brushed her teeth and washed her face before letting her body sink somewhat uncomfortably into the bed. Yaoyorozu was used to more higher quality material, so the bed was naturally uncomfortable, but she figured that she was getting kind of used to sleeping in this specific bed. As her thoughts drained out into an empty void, Yaoyorozu closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Ding_

_dong_

Yaoyorozu groaned as she groggily opened her eyes. _What was that just now... my doorbell...? But who would ring at this time..._ Oh! Yaoyorozu snapped her eyes open and quickly got out of her bed and opened the door. The door creaked open to reveal the figure of Ojiro. The two nodded at each other.

"I'll be ready in a moment... please wait." Yaoyorozu whispered. Ojiro nodded in understanding. With that, Ojiro took a few steps back as Yaoyorozu closed the door to hastily get ready for the day... or as well as she could at this time. She hadn't gotten much sleep at all, but that was to be expected if you were to watch a group of maniacs who couldn't think straight in the middle of the night. Yaoyorozu fixed her hair and tried to flatten out her clothes before opening the door once more and signaling Ojiro that he could go sleep now.

Yaoyorozu made her way down the corridors and let her eyes drift across each door and sign. The sound of footsteps finally stopped as Yaoyorozu approached the nurse's office and she put her hand on the handle. She sucked in a deep breath and opened the door. As expected, pretty much no one was awake and the lights were off. Yaoyorozu carefully closed the door behind her and let her eyes scan across the dimly lit room to see the state of everyone. Kirishima was in the same position as he was last time she checked, Midoriya was in some sort of starfish position with a scowl on his face and his aggressive snores breaking through the silent air, and Iida was curled up into a ball, snoring softly.

Yaoyorozu found a stool and set it down against the wall, sitting on it and leaning her back against the wall and looking up to stare at the lights in the nurse's office. _What a situation. Three of our classmates with completely different personalities and a contagious disease, meanwhile everyone else is just continuing to live in this school, this messed up and wacky school... where are the heroes? Is it just as Mononezu said? Are the heroes really not coming to save us? No, I have to believe in them! But how long will it be before they finally save us from this nightmare? How much longer are we going go to have to hold out...?_

Yaoyorozu subconsciously let her eyes drift towards a note that hung on the bulletin board to the right of where Yaoyorozu was sitting. She reached out to get a better look at it and pulled it closer to her face. For some odd reason, there was nothing written on it. It was just generic, blank, lined paper. Yaoyorozu sighed in mild disappointment before an idea popped into her head. She grabbed a nearby pen and clicked it open, starting to scribble different words and names onto the notepad.

~~_Night 1:_ ~~

~~_1st half: Ojiro_ ~~

~~_2nd half: Yaoyorozu_ ~~

_Night 2:_

_1st half: Ashido_

_2nd half: Ojiro_

_Night 3:_

_1st half: Yaoyorozu_

_2nd half: Ashido_

_Night 4:_

_1st half: Ojiro_

_2nd half: Yaoyorozu_

Yaoyorozu stopped her scribbling for a moment to look over her writing. Her handwriting was neat and was easily legible. Nodding to herself, Yaoyorozu put the piece of lined paper back up on the bulletin board so that in the morning she could explain the nightly routine with Ashido and Ojiro. Without much else to do, Yaoyorozu leaned back in the stool and continued to look around the room until morning arrived.

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7 am, nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine!"

The blaring of the tv screen startled Yaoyorozu for moment. She flinched before calming herself down, but right then her head snapped up to see the people who were sick slowly shuffling awake. For a few moments, Yaoyorozu panicked in what to do before taking deep breaths and assuring herself that the other would be here soon.

As Yaoyorozu was busy calming herself down, the door to the nurse's office opened to reveal Ojiro entering the room with Ashido joining right behind him.

"Good morning Ashido, Ojiro!"

"Mornin' Yaomomo!" Ashido greeted.

"Good morning! How was your shift?" Ojiro asked politely.

"I will say it was quite boring, not much to do in the dark, but nonetheless important." Yaoyorozu explained.

"That's good to hear. So... the breakfast meeting?" Ojiro said. Yaoyorozu nodded, reaching for the tablet. As she propped the tablet up on the desk, the sound of small bells ringing started echoed around the room. Yaoyorozu quickly tapped on the call button that lit up on the screen to start the breakfast meeting.


	18. １８

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HSLDKFHDSJFHSDHFHLKSJDHFLKJDS HAVE AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER I GUESS?! I DONT KNOW

_"Koda? What are you doing... you..."_

_Tsukauchi was at a loss for words. Koda was ushered in by Aizawa and quietly told to sit on the chair. Koda nervously sat on the chair in front of Tsukauchi's desk._

_"Wow, I- wow. I-I can't even believe it! You're safe!" Tsukauchi exclaimed, his professional mask slipping. Koda nodded shyly. Tsukauchi took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down._

_"So, due to a situation that you may or may not be aware of, we're going to have to ask you a lot of questions, is that okay?" Koda nodded. Aizawa leaned against the far back wall, watching the conversation unfold in front of him._

_"Okay, so first things first. Do you know what the situation we're talking about is?" Tsukauchi asked. Koda put a finger to his chin and looked upwards to mimic a thinking pose._

_"Do you know that the rest of your class went missing and that we currently don't know where they are?" Koda's eyes widened for a moment and he gave a short nod. His face twisted in a way that made it look like he had more to say on the situation._

_"...Here. You can write on this paper." Aizawa said, handing Koda a pencil and paper. Koda nodded in gratitude and started writing._

_**I don't know where the class is. I just woke up and they were gone.** _

_"Okay, where did you wake up?"_

_**I remember waking up in an alleyway, but I don't remember much else.** _

_"Okay... what do you remember?"_

_**I remember** _

_Koda seemed to have stopped writing and starting thinking really hard. This was enough of a signal that he didn't remember much at all. Tsukauhi was about to move on to the next question before Koda continued writing something down._

_**I remember hearing some of my classmates. I remember hearing voice of someone I don't know. I fell asleep and then I woke up in alleyway. I stayed in alleyway for a while before Aizawa find me.** _

_Tsukauchi nodded. He glanced over towards Aizawa to see if he had anything to ask, turning his head back to Koda when Aizawa shook his head._

_"Okay. That's all for now. You should stay with us for the time being so you're under our supervision and don't disappear like the rest of your class." Koda nodded._

_Maybe the heroes had a chance against these anonymous villains after all..._

\--------------------------------

The ringing of the small bells stopped after Yaoyorozu tapped the green "call" button. The screen switched to a view of Bakugo's frowning face.

"There you go ya damn idiots, it's not that hard to start a fucking call!" Bakugo said roughly.

"Okay, okay, we get it, jeez." Kaminari sighed as the tablet camera shook. The tablet moved over to an area where everyone at the cafeteria table to could be seen. When the tablet seemed to stop moving, Yaoyorozu waved.

"Good morning class 1A!" Yaoyorozu spoke at the tablet. Different noises and greetings were heard from the speakers implanted in the tablet. After people gave their greetings though, Yaoyorozu noticed that some people had bowls and plates of food in front of them. _Oh yeah, it's breakfast meeting for a reason. How had I not thought about what we were going to do about each meal?!_ Yaoyorozu's internal panicked died down as she dragged her focus back to the tablet screen. Ashido was waving next to her and Ojiro was just smiling at the camera, sneaking a few glances at the beds every once and a while.

More and more people sat in their seats, and before long, the meeting started.

"So, I don't anticipate this meet being very long considering there isn't all that much to take note of, unless something happened on your side, that is." Yaoyorozu started. The cafeteria and nurse's office was relatively quiet after she said that, so she took that as her signal to continue.

"So as of now, we have created a few regulations regarding how we're going to have to do things since we aren't going to be able to go anywhere outside of the nurse's office, dorm area, and the bathrooms. One of these adjustments includes night shifts. Two of the three of us are going to be watching over the sick, one to watch over for the first half and another to watch over the second half." Yaoyorozu explained. The screen of the tablet still showed the class watching and nodding along as they ate their breakfast.

"...Hey Yaomomo? What are we going to do about our meals?" Ashido asked.

"Ah, well, I was thinking about that earlier and... I... didn't really come up with anything yet." Yaoyorozu looked somewhere off-screen.

"I can bring something to you guys! I can find a tray or something and leave it at the front of the nurse's office." Sato offered.

"Really? Thank you for the offer Sato! There are three of us here and three that are sick, so you'll have to bring enough for six. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll bring it to you guys after each of the meetings." Sato nodded.

"Oh, and can you bring some extra snacks along with the breakfast? There isn't really any lunch meeting and we're definitely going to get hungry throughout the day." Ashido added. Sato nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way, is there anything that you guys have to say before we end the meeting?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"...We still haven't checked the new floor yet." Todoroki pointed out.

"Well, as I said, we are taking a break from the exploring for a bit, so I don't think it would be all that great of an idea to go searching up on the new floor considering... you know." Yaoyorozu answered.

"...Okay then." Conversation quickly died as people search for anything else to talk about. After a few moments of silence passed, Yaoyorozu spoke again.

"So I guess it's safe to assume that there is nothing left to talk about and that this meeting is going to end here?" Yaoyorozu asked. Nods and murmurs of agreement were heard through the tablet, and Yaoyorozu nodded.

"Hey, wait, before we turn this thing off, make sure you get us out food! I don't want to starve in here and I don't think Midoriya is going to be very happy if we don't get him something to eat soon!" Ashido hastily added.

"I'll be on it!" Sato reassured. Ashido nodded and waved.

"Bye! See you guys later!" With that, the call ended and Yaoyorozu sighed to herself. She set the tablet down and brang her attention to the three people that lied in the beds. It seemed that all three of them had fallen back asleep after the morning announcement was made.

After a little while of waiting, a knock was heard through the nurse's office door. Ojiro stood up and opened it, the sight of a cart with multiple trays coming into view. In the far end of the hall stood Sato, who nodded and left. Ojiro brought the cart in as Yaoyorozu tried freeing space on the desks and tables to make way for the trays. Ashido picked up the trays on the cart and put them on the desks and tables, sometimes wincing in pain at the heat of the bowls and plates. The nurse's office door closed and everyone took a good look at the food.

There were 6 trays, all of them containing similar things but 3 of them being slightly different. All of them had toast with butter on them and a bottle of water, but three of them had miso soup on the tray as well. One of the trays had chocolate milk instead of water and another one of the trays had small slices of chopped up pork. The other tray had a bowl of katsudon. The air was filled with the warm and welcoming smell of these foods and as Yaoyorozu looked at all of the trays, she immediately knew who went to who.

"Jeez, I know the ones with the soup and stuff are for the sick, but we don't even get that much! Kind of unfair if you ask me..." Ashido sighed. Yaoyorozu gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I understand, but the sick are more important in this situation." Yaoyorozu said. Ashido nodded but still looked disappointed.

"So, I think it's safe to say it's quite obvious who goes to who. Iida has the Childish Disease so I'm assuming the tray with the chocolate milk goes to him, and I do remember Kirishima saying he liked meat so I'm also going to assume the tray with the chopped up pork goes to him. Midoriya did mention katsudon once before I think it was in a positive light, so that tray of katsudon would be for him." Yaoyorozu said.

"Wow Yaomomo! You sure are good at catching and remembering little details like those!"

"Thank you, but I think it is also just as genius of the people who thought of putting this kind of stuff on their dishes. It's quite thoughtful!"

"Well then, I don't see why we should wait any longer, so let's eat!" Ojiro said cheerfully. Ashido cheered along and Yaoyorozu chuckled to herself. The three of them took the three identical trays and began eating their food.

As Yaoyorozu, Ojiro, and Ashido finished eating their food, they heard shuffling coming from the beds. Each of their head snapped towards the direction of them as they watched a tired Midoriya start rubbing his eyes awake.

"Uggh, I hate waking up... so stupid..." Midoriya grumbled. Yaoyorozu looked over at Ojiro and Ashido, who both looked at the breakfast trays. Yaoyorozu got up and took the tray with the katsudon in it and carefully made her way to the bed that Midoriya rested in. It seemed that Midoriya picked up on the smell because as soon as it grew closer to his bed, Midoriya's eyes snapped open and he suddenly shot upright, snatching the tray from Yaoyorozu's hands and immediately began gobbling down on the breakfast. Yaoyorozu stood at the foot of his bed for a few seconds, her hands frozen in midair where she was holding the tray mere seconds ago before her hands slowly lowered to her sides and she slowly backed away.

As Yaoyorozu joined back with Ojiro and Ashido, a sneeze was heard through the loud chewing of Midoriya. Ojiro's head turned towards the bed in the back, where Kirishima was. Yaoyorozu inched closer towards the bed and her eyes widened when she caught a small "...Dammit-" .

"Huh? He's awake?" Ashido asked. Next there was a sigh heard from the bed.

"Now they know I'm awake... how nice." Kirishima's tired voice droned unenthusiastically.

"Now we know-?! How long were you awake for?"  
"Since the morning announcement I think..."

"And you didn't move or say anything?!"

"What's the point of that? I tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't."

"Wh- I- Just, here. Have some breakfast." Ashido sighed, exasperated. She grabbed the tray with the chopped up pork and handed it towards Kirishima direction, who simply ignored the gesture and continued to stare at the wall.

"Come on, take the tray. You're not just going to stare at the wall and starve, are you?" Ashido scolded. Kirishima finally rolled over and took a good look at the tray. His eyes landed on the chopped up pork and his eyes suddenly widened and gained some sort of sparkle.

"...Meat? Gimme!" Kirishima's "Gimme" was definitely the least eager she's ever heard him, but it was something and something was good. Kirishima took the tray in his hands and began eating contently. The last one to eat his breakfast was Iida. Ojiro walked over to Iida, his arms out to shake him awake before there was a loud scream.

"I'm dooone! Gimme more! You have more don'tcha?!" Midoriya held his tray up high with his chopsticks in hand.

"God... you're so damn loud. It was actually decently peaceful before you woke up. Just... go back to sleep or something and never wake up. Or in other words just die, I guess." Kirishima tiredly complained.

"Huh?! You don't enjoy my company?! You're such an ungrateful bitch, ya know that?! That voice of yours is so quiet and cowardly it's just common sense not to listen to it!"

"That voice of _yours_ is so loud and obnoxious that it's just common sense to want it gone!"

"Oh yeah?! You think you have an opinion at all?! You're just wrong, wrong, wrong! Nothing you say is-"

"Just shut up man! You're such a nuisance to everyone-"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH! I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF YOUR DEAD BRAINCELLS!" Midoriya screamed. With that, small wails started building up into screeches of misery, all coming from Iida. Ojiro retracted his hand and instead reached for the last tray with chocolate milk on it. He politely handed it over to Iida, as he laid a hand on his shoulder in an attempt at reassurance.

"Hmm?! Is that chocolate milk?! That's so unfair, dammit! Why does he get something that I don't?! He's just a fucking baby!"

"Hey! We didn't get chocolate milk! We just got some toast and water! Stop complaining and just calm down!"

"Oh come on! You know you want that chocolate milk too! It's just that someone out there decided that you weren't worthy of such a thing!" Midoriya blew a raspberry as Ashido visibly fumed. Yaoyorozu's eyes darted frantically around the room, desperately trying to find something to help the situation. Before she knew it, Midoriya's hand shot out towards Iida's tray, most likely going for the chocolate milk there. It didn't get far as Ojiro's tail intercepted Midoriya's attempt, but Iida was still intimidated by the gesture so he started crying again.

"God, this place is so loud..." Kirishima quietly groaned. His voice barely being heard over the sounds of Midoriya's angry howling and Iida's bawling. Yaoyorozu watched as Ashido walked over to sit next to Kirishima. Deeming whatever Ashido was planning important, Yaoyorozu listened in.

"...Hey Kirishima."

"If you're planning on making a conversation with me, just stop. I don't want to talk."

"It's better than talking to Midoriya or Iida. Also I'm booored."

"Do you want me to help you with your boredom?"

"I mean, yeah. I want to talk about somethiiing."

"...Talk about what?"

"Well- I don't know! I was hoping I would've thought of something by now or that you had something to talk about."

"...It's useless. If you really are bored then just try to sleep. It's the only thing left to do."

"How am I supposed to sleep through all their noise?!"

"...Just close you eyes and-" Kirishima yawned. "-and sleep."

"Easy for you to say..." Ashido huffed. Kirishima had closed his eyes already though Yaoyorozu doubted that he was actually asleep. Ashido stood up and dragged her body over to Yaoyorozu.

"Hey Yaomomooo? By any chance, are you able to make beds of some sort for us? I don't want to be here all dayyy." Ashido whined.

"I'm afraid not. There isn't enough room to add more beds and even if I wanted to, I couldn't I simply don't think I have enough fats stored up to be able to make them. Not to mention I'm not all that educated when it comes to the composition of memory foam." Ashido sighed and slouched over.

"...If you really do not want to stay around, I think you can just go back to your own dorm and sleep. I know it'll mess with your sleep schedule, but you do need to watch over them tonight, so we can just wake you up or let you know if we need you." Yaoyorozu suggested.

"Really? If so, then I'll go do that! Thanks Yaomomo!" Ashido cheered. She opened the door to the nurse's office and headed towards the direction of the dorms. Yaoyorozu nodded to herself before dragging her attention back to the chaos that was ensuing over with Midoriya and Iida.

_Iida's cries are definitely going to be a problem. We're going to have to find something to calm him down with. Midoriya is just impossible to argue with, so I think we're going to have to find something to keep him occupied. I think we're going to have to find something to keep all of us occupied. Mina did say that she would sleep in her dorm, so maybe that's a good idea. I also do recall reading some of the books in the bookshelf in my room, so maybe I could get some of those?_

Yaoyorozu snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to look next to her and saw Ojiro holding an empty tray.

"All of us have finished eating, so don't you think we should put them back on the cart they came in or something?" Ojiro asked. Yaoyorozu nodded.

"Yes, I think that we should put the trays back onto the cart and then leave the cart outside for the people outside to retrieve and hopefully sanitize. I can't imagine that the trays or even the cart haven't been contaminated with the Despair Disease somehow." Ojiro gave a nod and then quickly began gathering the trays that lied around the room, placing them on the cart. Yaoyorozu did the same and opened the door to the nurse's office, rolling the cart out into the hallway. She closed the door and then went back inside. Midoriya continued to squabble with seemingly nobody as he continued to spew out insults to the air and sometimes towards Kirishima or Iida. Iida continued to cry and Ojiro let out a long sigh. Yaoyorozu sucked in a deep breath and made her way towards Iida, looking around the room to find something that might cheer him up. With that, Yaoyorozu began her search for something that might stop Iida from crying all the time.

After a while of searching, Ojiro found that Iida calmed down from putting something cold to his head, the cold thing in this case being the refrigerated blood packs. Both of them sighed in relief when they found the solution, but it was only then when Yaoyorozu noticed how oddly quiet it was. Sure Iida had stopped wailing, but he wasn't the only source of noise. She turned to look at Midoriya to see him staring off at seemingly nothing. Yaoyorozu inched closer to see if he was okay. She didn't necessarily want him to be screaming at everyone and everything, but his current unresponsive nature was more important and note-worthy than his constant screaming.

Yaoyorozu waved a cautious hand in front of Midoriya's face, still unresponsive. Yaoyorozu sighed out and tapped his shoulder. When he still continued to stare, Yaoyorozu shook his shoulder, growing impatient and anxious. Finally, Midoriya blinked a few times and turned to look at Yaoyorozu. She drew her hand back and prepared herself for some sort of foul scream, but was caught off guard when instead of a yell, Midoriya muttered something.

"I'm tired. I'm really tired. I can't sleep though, there's too much to do." _Huh? Too much to do? All he has to do is lay there and... sleep I guess._

"What do you mean by there's too much to do? All we want you to do is to sleep and get better." Ojiro said softly.

"...Too much responsibility. I'm supposed to be Japan's next All Might... right? I do have his quirk after all..." _Quirk? Midoriya has All Might's quirk? But that wouldn't make any sense! How could Midoriya have-_ Yaoyorozu shook her head.

"You don't have to work to be the next All Might, especially not in this state. You aren't expected to get anything done right now." Yaoyorozu said calmly.

"...I don't have much time left... people are going to start relying on me soon... people out there are dying right now and I'm just sitting here complaining."

"You are dying right now, so let us help you. You've done enough for us and many people out there, you deserve to be taken care of when you're in bad health as well."

"They don't deny the complaining part." Kirishima chimed in. Yaoyorozu was about to controvert Kirishima's comment when Midoriya cut her off.

"Yeah, I know. I am a big nuisance. Hahah... I am tired though."

"Then just sleep." Kirishima deadpanned.

"Easy for you to say, you're always sleeping."

"I try."

"You haven't even fell asleep once ever since the morning announcement went off, haven't you?"

"..."

"Figured just as much." With that, Midoriya stretched and laid back in his bed. Yaoyorozu glanced at Ojiro who just shrugged. _That was a lot easier than I thought it would be_. Worry still buzzed in the back of Yaoyorozu's head at Midoriya's odd moment of calm and apathy. Maybe the sick weren't as out of it as everyone previously thought they were. Just then, a knock was heard from the door.

Yaoyorozu went to open it and saw Ashido standing there with a basket in hand.

"Hey Yaomomo! I was making my way back here when Sato gave this basket of snacks, so we have something to eat!" Ashido said cheerfully.

"Great! You can set that basket on that desk over there." Yaoyorozu pointed to the desk in the back of the room.

"Alrighty! So uh, how's it been in here? It's much quieter than I thought it would be..." Ashido stated as she set the basket down and grabbed a bag of gummies.

"It was chaos before but then Midoriya just calmed down all of a sudden. I'm not sure what that was all about but it did calm down a lot in here when that happened." Ojiro said.

"He did mention some pretty concerning stuff though, something about him having All Might's quirk and having so much responsibility at the moment that it didn't make any sense for him to be lying in bed right now..." Yaoyorozu recalled.

"Hmm, weird. You think he's finally gone insane? I mean-" Ashido popped a gummy in her mouth. "-even if he weren't sick, he would still be stuck in this school like the rest of us." Ashido said as she chewed. Yaoyorozu nodded.

"Either way, I think we should make use of this peace and just relax." Ojiro said as he walked over to the basket to grab a snack for himself. Yaoyorozu and Ashido nodded in agreement, letting the cool silence in the air calm them down.

"Ughh I'm bored!" Kaminari whined as he flopped over onto Bakugo.

"Then stop following me dammit! Go make like a tree or something and fuck off!" Bakugo growled. The two were currently in the library, looking for a book to read. Kaminari's boredom had him following Bakugo to find something interesting to do.

"Are you being sarcastic? You know we can't make any trees in here!" Kaminari sighed.

"Of course I know that! I'm not a dumbass like you!"

"Okay, first of all, rude-"

"Why do you always follow me anyways?!"

"What else am I supposed to do?!"

"Don't ask me! Just... go find someone else to bother!"

"Bakugooo! My other bros are _gone! Dead!_ And Kirishima isn't even himself anymore! Who exactly are you implying I should bother?!"

"...Tch. Just stop making so much noise then." Kaminari huffed as Bakugo's eyes scanned across the countless shelves of books.

"...What book are ya looking for?" Kaminari asked curiously.

"...Something about the Despair Disease, or at least about diseases in general."

"Ah, so you're looking for a book to help the sick? How nice of you-"

"No. It's for something else. I saw something earlier that caught my eye, and I need to find the book that was related to it."

"What caught your eye?"

"...I saw someone that I definitely shouldn't have."

"...Hey Ojibo? Why don't we ever leave this room?" A small voice asked, blue eyes fixed on the stature of Ojiro.

"Pfft Ojibo?! Ojiro you never told me you had a nickname!" Ashido cackled. Yaoyorozu had to admit that hearing such a silly pronunciation of Ojiro's name come from someone like Iida caused her to chuckle a little. Even if Iida wasn't in his right mind, it was still such a silly name coming from a usually commanding voice. Ojiro huffed out a little laugh before responding.

"We don't leave this room because it's dangerous for us to go outside." Ojiro said softly.

"But I saw Mina go out..."

"Aww I don't get a cute nickname? No fair!" Ashido huffed jokingly.

"Just call me Pinky, got it?"

"Pinky?"

"Pinky!"

"Pinky!"

"Yeah!" Ashido laughed as she put up a hand for Iida to high five. A smile adorned both of their faces, brightening the room.

"Either way, Only us three are allowed to leave the room, but you guys can't. It's dangerous for us to leave the room, but even more dangerous of if you guys leave." Ojiro said. Iida looked down and nodded. Iida and Ashido joked around a little more before there was distinct ringing heard in the room.

"Huh? What's that?" Iida asked. _The dinnertime announcement! How could I forget?!_ Yaoyorozu rushed over to the tablet and propped it up so that the camera was facing Yaoyorozu. Ojiro also rushed over and Yaoyorozu tapped the call button.

"Hi guys!" Hagakure waved excitedly.

"Hello!" Yaoyorozu and Ojiro both greeted in unison.

"Hey hey! Let us join as well!" Ashido shouted. She had Iida's hand in hers as she walked over towards the tablet. She crouched into view with a confused Iida alongside her.

"What's this?" Iida asked as he tilted his head. Ashido giggled.

"This is what we use to talk to the people outside! Cool isn't it? Yaomomo made it herself!" Yaoyorozu turned her head and blushed.

"Hi there Iida! You know who I am right? I'm Hagakure!" Iida shyly waved at the screen. Causing Ashido to giggle and Yaoyorozu to give a small smile.

"Anyways, do you guys have anything to report?" Todoroki asked.

"No, not at the moment. Do you guys have something to report?" Yaoyorozu watched the screen as Todoroki and a few others shook their heads. Yaoyorozu opened her mouth to end the meeting before Kaminari cut in.

"Hey Bakubro, you had something to say, didn't ya? You told me in the library! You said you saw someone in there! You should report it!"

"What's the significance of reporting someone just for being in the library?" Ashido asked.

"Huh? But Bakubro over here told me that it was important. Or at least important enough that he would hold a tiny investigation because of it..."

"But wouldn't that just be a waste of time?"

"I think it would be better addressed than not." Todoroki added.

"...It's probably nothing." Bakugo sighed.

"Huh?! But you told me-"

"That's because you wouldn't shut up!" Bakugo snapped.

"So is there anything else you would like to say?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"No." Bakugo blurted. Everyone just looked around at each other and shook their heads.

"Okay. This meeting is over. See you all tomorrow!" Yaoyorozu as well as Ojiro, Ashido, and Iida waved at the camera. Some people in the cafeteria waved back before the tablet screen turned to black. Yaoyorozu put the tablet back down and sighed.

"Hey Mina, why were you so concerned about someone being in the library? We have all the time in the world to discuss it." Ojiro asked

"Well, I just want some food! The longer we talked the more delayed our dinner was going to be! Besides, it didn't seem that Bakugo thought it was that big of a deal, so I'm sure it was just fine." Ashido said, turning to Iida with a smile on her face. Yaoyorozu sighed and sat down. Tonight was going to be yet another long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JKJHFKLDSJHFKSDFLKJHSLKDJFH I SWEAR SOMETHING INTERESTING WILL HAPPEN SOON I THINK I GUESS AHSDFLKAJD JUST ENJOY THE SICKLINGS INTERACTIONS WITH PEEPS OKAY I JUST HHJKAHSDFLKHLKJASDF


End file.
